Verschenktes Herz
by Betakuecken
Summary: Harry gesteht seiner großen Liebe seine Gefühle. Doch der trampelt darauf herum.Blöd nur, wenn man seinen Fehler erst bemerkt, wenn es bereits zu spät ist! Eine Harry x Draco [Ich wollte dir schon lange etwas sagen, Draco. Hatte ich mich gerade verhört?A
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Diese Fanfiction widme ich allen meinen Kommischreibern!

Bye, Psycho-Puma

**Verschenktes Herz **

Prolog – Wie alles begann 

DRACO

Die letzte Unterrichtsstunde war schon eine ganze Weile her und ich war gerade auf dem Weg zur großen Halle, da das Abendessen in fünfzehn Minuten anfangen würde. Ich war ziemlich gut gelaunt, immerhin war ich heute beim Training mal wieder in Spitzenform gewesen.

Wir hatten gerade die Eingangshalle betreten, als sich jemand vor mir aufbaute. Ich kannte nur einen Menschen, der so dumm war, sich mit mir anzulegen. Harry Potter – auch St. Potter genannt. Ich persönlich bevorzugte ja Potty. Nun, jedenfalls stand genau dieser vor mir.

Crabbe und Goyle neben mir, bleckten schon die Zähne und gingen in Angriffsstellung. Ich hob meine Hand, um ihnen Einhalt zu gebieten.

„Potty, was willst du?", sprach ich ihn gelangweilt an.

„Du versperrst mir den Weg. Und glaub bloß nicht, weil der große Ich – rette – die - Welt – Potter vor mir steht, dass ich einen Bogen um dich laufe."

Ich wartete auf eine Reaktion seinerseits, aber vergebens. Das einzige, das ich in seinen Augen sehen konnte, war Entschlossenheit. Und wofür? Mich zu ignorieren? Ein Malfoy lässt sich nicht ignorieren! Und schon gar nicht ein Draco Malfoy! Nur damit das mal klar ist. Und dann öffnete er endlich mal den Mund, allerdings kam was anderes raus, als ich erwartet hätte.

„Ich muss mit dir reden, Malfoy."

Ich hätte alles erwartet - Beleidigungen, Flüche, Beschuldigungen - aber das nicht. Hinter mir zeterte Parkinson los, er solle mich in Ruhe lassen. Das hätte ich unter normalen Umständen auch gesagt, aber sein Blick machte mich neugierig.

„Wann?", fragte ich ihn deshalb herablassend. Nur nicht zeigen, dass man interessiert war.

„Sofort!", antwortete er mir und packte mich am Arm, nur um mich wieder den Weg zurückzuziehen.

Nach einer Weile kamen wir dann in einem leeren Klassenzimmer an. Es war nur sehr schwach erleuchtet und ich konnte Potters Umrisse kaum sehen.

„Was soll das hier? Hast du sie noch alle!", brüllte ich. Das gefiel mir überhaupt nicht, der Typ drehte langsam echt durch. Vielleicht konnte ich ihm mit meinem Posten als Vertrauensschüler ja einschüchtern? Wahrscheinlich nicht, das hatte ich ja schon versucht.

„Was willste denn nun von mir?", hakte ich noch mal nach, ich wollte schließlich nicht länger mit dem hier bleiben, als nötig.

Ich hörte, wie er tief einatmete und dann langsam wieder aus. Ich fragte mich schon die ganze Zeit, was der wollen könnte. Meine Sicht hatte sich wieder gebessert und ich konnte seine Haut im schwachen Licht erkennen. Seine Augen hatten den Ausdruck von Entschlossenheit nicht verloren, aber es schien noch ein weiteres Gefühl hinzu gekommen zu sein. Gut, dass ich keine Gefühle hatte, die machten doch nur Ärger!

„Ich wollte dir schon lange etwas sagen, Draco." Hatte ich mich gerade verhört? Das war doch mein Vorname, seit wann sprach der mich so an? Und wann hatte ich ihm das erlaubt? Gerade, als ich das sagen wollte, wurde ich durch etwas sehr Irritierendes abgelenkt. Etwas Weiches lag auf meinen Lippen, und es bewegte sich gegen sie. Der Gedanke, der durch meinen Kopf schoss, war: POTTER! Er küsste mich! Es war schnell vorbei, obwohl es mir wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen war. Ich hatte mich nicht mal bewegen können, ich war wie erstarrt. Potter legte seine Arme um meinen Hals und flüsterte mir etwas ins Ohr. Und ich konnte es einfach nicht glauben.

„Ich halte es nicht mehr aus, Draco. Ich liebe dich!"

Mein erster Impuls war, ihn weit weg zu schieben. Dann aber überlegte ich es mir anders. Ich legte meine Arme ebenfalls um ihn und drückte ihn an mich. Überrascht stellte ich fest, dass er genauso groß war, wie ich selbst. Dann beugte ich mich zu seinem Ohr.

„Ich liebe dich auch.", erwiderte ich seine Liebeserklärung. Ich fühlte, wie eine Gänsehaut über seinen Körper zog. Es war großartig. Nachdem Potter noch ein, zwei Minuten so dagestanden hatte, sah er mich wieder an. Dann kam er wieder näher an mein Gesicht und küsste mich erneut. Ich spielte bereitwillig mit.

Außer Atem ließen wir voneinander ab.

„Du glaubst gar nicht, wie lange ich schon darauf gewartet habe.", sprach er leise und zog mich noch dichter an sich heran. Ich glaubte zu ersticken. Der Gong erscholl, dass nun das Abendesse begann. Waren wir gerade mal zehn Minuten hier gewesen?

„Wir sollten runter gehen, sonst vermisst man uns.", meinte ich und schob ihn von mir.

„Ja. Aber mich würde es, ehrlich gesagt, nicht stören." Er grinste mich vielsagend an.

„Aber leider gilt das nicht für mein Fußfolk." Er war überzeugt.

Auf dem Weg zurück zur Halle, kam uns kein Schüler entgegen. Was ich sehr gut fand.

„Du, sag mal, wollen wir das geheim halten?" Kam dann die Frage. Wie praktisch, dass er das ansprach, denn ich hatte gerade das gleiche im Kopf gehabt.

„Nein, ich würde sagen, wir zeigen es allen." Wie blöd konnte man eigentlich sein? Potter hing mir glücklich am Hals und küsste mich stürmisch.

„Was hältst du von jetzt? Es sind alle in der Halle.", wollte ich wissen und er nickte sofort zustimmend.

„Gut, also, wenn wir rein kommen, dann küsst du mich. Okay? Und dann wird denen wohl alles klar sein." Enthusiastisch zog er mich weiter.

Ruckartig öffnete ich die Flügeltür und alle Köpfe waren auf mich gerichtet und Potter, der dicht hinter mir stand. Ich ging in Richtung meines Tisches. Potter hielt mich am Arm fest, drehte mich zu sich um.

„Ich liebe dich.", sagte er so laut, dass es alle hören konnten und dann küsste er mich leidenschaftlich. Ich erwiderte nicht. Angeekelt stieß ich ihn von mir, so dass er ein paar Schritte taumelte. Es war totenstill geworden.

Mit einem schockierten Gesicht wischte ich mir mit dem Handrücken über den Mund. Potter stand da und schien die Welt nicht zu begreifen.

„Meine Güte, Potty! Du bist ja widerlich! Glaubst du, ich würde dich jemals lieben! Wovon träumst du nachts?" Ich hatte ihm die Worte geradewegs ins Gesicht gespuckt. Den Kopf hatte er mittlerweile gesenkt. Von den anderen Schülern kam noch immer kein Ton. Mit einem letzten Blick auf ihn, ging ich zu meinem Platz und ließ mich nieder. Nichts verriet, was er gerade fühlte.

Neugierig, wie er sich verhalten würde, schaute ich ihn an. Zu meiner Verwunderung rannte er nicht raus, sondern steuerte seinen Tisch an und nahm Platz. Mir sollte es egal sein, ich hatte meinen Spaß gehabt. Ich kapierte nicht, wie man so naiv sein konnte. Der hatte doch tatsächlich geglaubt, dass ich ihn lieben würde!

Ich sah, wie seine Freunde mit ihm redeten. Er antwortete, ebenfalls zu meiner Verwunderung. Normalerweise sprach er kaum, wenn man ihn verletzt hatte, oder es ihm schlecht ging. Das hatte ich in den letzten vier Jahren gelernt. Oder eher, beobachtet. Man musste seinen Feind kennen, wenn man ihn vernichten wollte.

Nach dem Abendessen verließ ich die Halle mit den anderen Schülern, als neben mir ein schwarzer Haarschopf auftauchte. Potter. Es war nur ein Flüstern, aber ich konnte den Schmerz heraushören.

„Ich hatte dir vertraut." Irgend etwas in mir veränderte sich bei diesem Satz.

Nun sitze ich beim Frühstückstisch und es scheint, als wenn das Ganze schon Jahre her wäre. Aber es war gestern Abend geschehen. Das Frühstück ist schon fast vorüber und ein gewisser Gryffindor hatte sich bis jetzt nicht blicken lassen. Wen scherts? Und somit widme ich mich dem Rest meines Brötchens, als die Eulen die Post bringen. Meine hat auch etwas für mich dabei, ein weißes Päckchen. Überrascht, von wem das sein könnte, nehme ich es entgegen.

HERMINE

Ron und ich machen uns riesige Sorgen um Harry. Seit gestern hat er sich nicht mehr blicken lassen. Keiner weiß, wo er stecken könnte.

„Was meinst du, wo er noch sein kann, Ron? Wart ihr schon auf dem Quidditchfeld?" Fragend sehe ich zu ihm rüber.

„Ja, aber keine Spur. Es ist, als ob er sich in Luft aufgelöst hätte." Schweigen. Wir beide wussten, dass Harry sich in Malfoy verliebt hat. Zwar haben wir ihm auch versucht zu erklären, dass es nichts bringen würde, da dieser sicherlich nie erwidern würde, aber er wollte nicht hören. Und als seine Freunde, die wir sind, unterstützen wir ihn natürlich. Nun ja, eigentlich wusste es ja ganz Gryffindor und niemand wollte Harry im Wege stehen. Aber nach der Show gestern, ist das ganze Haus sauer. Nicht auf Harry, nein, auf den Slytherin.

„Was meinte er eigentlich damit, was er gesagt hatte? Egal was passiert, bitte versprecht mir, dass ihr mir nicht böse seid. Aber ich halte es hier nicht mehr aus.´", fragend blickt er zu mir.

„Ich weiß es beim besten Willen nicht."

Und ich habe wirklich keinen Plan, was er damit hatte sagen wollen.

Flügelschläge und Eulenrufe, kündigen die Post an.

„Schau mal, da ist Hedwig!", ruft Ginny, die neben ihrem Bruder sitzt. Und wirklich, die weiße Eule wirft einen Brief ab und fliegt dann weiter zu Dumbledore. Es ist eigenartig, sonst wartet sie immer, bis sie einen Antwortbrief erhält. Auch beim Schulleiter lässt sie das Pergamten einfach fallen und verschwindet dann wieder.

Neugierig öffne ich den Brief.

„Er ist von Harry!", verkünde ich so laut, dass es der ganze Tisch mit bekommt. Stille legt sich über den Gryffindortisch, alle sind neugierig, was er schreibt. Zuerst will ich aber wissen, was darin steht, bevor ich es laut sagte. Also überfliege ich ihn schweigend.

Liebe Hermine, lieber Ron,

es tut mir leid, dass ich mich nicht von euch verabschiedet habe.

Aber ich hielt es für besser.

Ich halte es hier nicht länger aus, bitte versteht das. Heute nacht habe ich Hogwarts verlassen und werde auch nicht zurückkommen. Ich weiß, dass ihr euch Sorgen macht, aber das ist unnötig. Ich bin auf dem Weg zu einer neuen Schule, die sehr weit entfernt liegt und unauffindbar ist.

Nein, ich habe keinem etwas von meinem Entschluss erzählt, denn ich hatte ihn erst gestern beim Abendessen gefasst. Es wird auch nichts bringen, wenn ihr mich suchen lasst, ich werde nicht zu finden sein.

Bitte sagt dem Haus einen schönen Gruß von mir.

Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja irgendwann mal wieder, obwohl ich bezweifle, dass ich dann noch der Selbe sein werde. Ich bin euch dankbar, für alles, was ihr getan habt. Ab jetzt werde ich meinen Weg selbst bestimmen…

In Freundschaft,

Namenlos

Der Brief entgleitet mir und Ron fasst danach. Wir beide sind schockiert und überrascht. Aber am meisten tieftraurig, dass wir unserem besten Freund nicht mehr helfen können. Und wer war an allem Schuld? Mein Freund sagt laut, was ich denke.

„Das verdanken wir nur diesem verdammten Arsch von einem Frettchen!" Ron ist stinksauer und hat so laut geschrieen, dass es die ganz Schule hörte.

DRACO

Ich sitze nach wie vor, am Slytherintisch und packe gerade mein Päckchen aus. Als ich es geöffnet habe, bin ich sprachlos.

„Oh! Was ist das denn?", quietscht mir Pansy ins Ohr. Dieser Frau ist ja so was von nervig!

„Verdammt, schrei mir nicht ins Ohr! Außerdem geht dich das nichts an!"

Damit wende ich ihr den Rücken zu und betrachte dann wieder den Inhalt des Päckchens.

In der Schachtel liegt ein kristallenes Herz, dass rot schimmert und ein wenig leuchtet. In schweren Stoff gebettet, liegt es da und ein kleiner Brief daneben. Ich nehme ihn heraus, verschließe die Schachtel, damit niemand den Inhalt sieht und öffne den Brief. Die Handschrift ist mir unbekannt.

Lieber Draco,

was ich dir gesagt habe, ist die Wahrheit. Ich liebe dich!

Und das schon eine längere Zeit, die sehr schwer für mich war.

Meine Freunde haben mir abgeraten jemals daran zu denken, dass du meine Gefühle erwidern könntest. Ich beging den Fehler, dennoch daran zu glauben, dass auch du ein Herz hast.

Aber nachdem, was du mir angetan hast, kann ich nicht mehr hier bleiben. Ich habe mein Herz an dich verloren. Jetzt schenke ich es dir wirklich, mit all meiner Liebe für dich, die darin verborgen liegt. Ich kann damit nichts mehr anfangen, es schmerz zu sehr. Du hast meine Seele zerschmettert.

Ich halte dein Nähe nicht mehr aus, es macht mich wahnsinnig. Du hast erreicht, was du wolltest. Harry Potter ist aus Hogwarts verschwunden. Aber nicht nur von der Schule, sondern auch von der Bildfläche der Geschichte. Du hast Harry Potter getötet.

Vielleicht nicht körperlich, dafür aber seelisch. Und es gibt keine Rückkehr.

Ich hoffe, dass du eines Tages diese Erfahrung auch machst und mich dann verstehen kannst. Die Schmerzen, die man erleidet…

Sollten wir uns wieder sehen, dann werde ich jemand anderes sein. Jemand, den du nicht mehr erreichen kannst, egal, ob dein Name Draco Malfoy ist, oder nicht. Tu mit meinem Herz und meiner Liebe, was dir beliebt. Zerschmettere es auf dem Boden, heb es auf, um daran zu denken, was du getan hast.. es ist mir gleich!

Ich habe dich geliebt… Ehrlich und reinen Gewissens. Aber da wir weder Freunde, noch Geliebte waren.. ich dich aber auch nicht meinen Feind nennen will,

diese Unterschrift,

Namenlos

Meine Finger krampfen sich um das Pergament. Was fällt diesem Potter eigentlich ein! Sein Herz? Der nächste Gedanke, der mir durch den Kopf schießt. Er hat mir sein Herz geschenkt, auf die Gefahr hin, dass ich, Draco Malfoy, es zerstören könnte! Ich zerknülle den Brief und werfe ihn in die Schachtel zurück. Dann will ich mich erheben, da das Frühstück beendet ist. Allerdings geht es nicht, da Dumbledore mir zuvor kommt. Ich frage mich, was er jetzt wieder will.

„Meine lieben Schüler, ich habe euch eine traurige Mitteilung zu machen." Die Häuser sehen gespannt zu dem alten Schulleiter, wobei die Gryffindors schon zu wissen scheinen, worum es geht. Genauso wie ich.

„Ich habe einen Brief von Harry Potter bekommen. Er schreibt, dass er die Schule wechseln wird. Ich muss euch leider sagen, dass jeder, der sich von ihm verabschieden will, ihn nicht zu suchen braucht."

Getuschel macht sich breit. Können die das nicht lassen?

„Ruhe! Harry hat uns schon letzte Nacht verlassen und wird auch nicht zurückkommen!"

Ja, super Rede! Hat er auch was zu sagen, was ich noch nicht weiß!

Unter lautem Geplapper, bei welchem Vermutungen und die verrücktesten Thesen aufgestellt werden, verlasse ich, wie alle anderen Schüler, die Halle.

* * *

Ja, das war's fürs erste. Hoffentlich hat es euch gefallen!

Die Story ist mir übrigens abends im Bett eingefallen und ich dachte: Das darfst du auf gar keinen Fall verschwenden! Also hab ich mir so gedanklich eine FF zurecht gelegt und schreib sie jetzt nur noch auf.

Also, bye,

Psycho-Puma


	2. Chapter 2

**Verschenktes Herz 1**

**Quidditchmeisterschaft**

DRACO

Mittlerweile sind zwei Jahre vergangen und niemand aus Hogwarts hat je wieder etwas von Harry Potter gehört. Es gingen Gerüchte um, das er hier und da gesehen worden sei, aber es gab keinerlei Beweise. Was mich aufs äußerste reizt. Natürlich hatte Dumbledore eine Suche nach seinem Goldjungen veranlasst, aber ohne Erfolg. Was hatte er erwartet? Das der andere einfach zurückkommt? Wohl kaum, wenn er sich so verabschiedete.

Und ich, der umwerfendste Schüler Hogwarts - mittlerweile zum Teamkapitän ernannt - leide am meisten darunter, dass der Gryffindor fort ist. Das Gefühl, dass mich am Abend vor seinem Verschwinden heimgesucht hatte, ist nicht mehr verschwunden. Ganz im Gegenteil, es hatte sich verstärkt und ausgebreitet. Jeder Gedanke an diesen temperamentvollen Jungen lässt mein Herz höher schlagen. Ich verstehe es nicht. Ich hasse Potter, er war immerhin ein Gryffindor! Aber das scheint mein Herz nicht zu interessierten. Oh Gott, verdammt, ja! Ich habe ein Herz UND Gefühle! Und sie machen mich fertig!

Warum muss Potter immer, egal in welcher Lebenslage, der Sieger sein? Er soll gefälligst zurückkommen! Das schreien meine Gedanken und ich verdamme Gott für alles, was mir einfällt. Vor allem aber die Gryffindors, die mir die letzten zwei Jahre dermaßen schwer gemacht haben. Natürlich ist mir zu Ohren gekommen, dass ganz Gryffindor über Harrys Gefühle für mich gewusst hatte und ihn nun rächen wollte. Ich kann nur froh sein, dass es das letzte Jahr ist.

Es ist Anfang der Quidditch - Saison, als der Schulleiter sich erhebt, um sein kleines Geheimnis preis zu geben, von dem er am ersten September gesprochen hatte. Welch dramatischer Auftritt!

„Meine Lieben, wie versprochen, werde ich euch nun verraten, was es mit der Überraschung auf sich hat." Es scheint, als hätte jeder Schüler den Atem angehalten. Wie dämlich, was ist denn so toll daran, dass der alte Kauz was zu sagen hat? Mich persönlich interessiert es nur, wenn es was mit Harry zu tun hat.

„Dieses Jahr veranstalten wir hier in Hogwarts eine Qiuddichmeisterschaft, an dem alle Schulen teilnehmen können, die sich anmelden." Gejohle und Geschrei bricht aus, was ich nicht verstehen kann. Toll, dann gibt es halt eine Meisterschaft, na und? Ohne Harry ist das doch keine Herausforderung. Es macht eh keinen Spaß mehr, seit der Schwarzhaarige weg ist.

Endlich kehrt wieder Ruhe ein und da spricht der alte Zauberer weiter.

„Im Laufe dieser Woche, werden alle Teams der angemeldeten Schulen hier eintreffen und am Montag wird die Meisterschaft dann offiziell eröffnet. Ludo Bagmann wird das Ganze als Kommentator begleiten." Bla bla bla. Der soll doch den Mund halten.

RON

Das ist wirklich eine Überraschung! Ob Mine das genauso sieht?

„Bin ja mal gespannt, welche Schulen teil nehmen. Was denkst du, Ron, wird Fleur auch kommen?" Ich zucke mit den Schultern. Gerade ist mir was bewusst geworden.

„Weiß net.", nuschele ich und esse weiter.

„Was hast du denn?", löchert sie mich weiter. Ich muss unwillkürlich seufzen.

„Na ja, wir haben eine Quidditchmeisterschaft und Harry ist nicht unser Sucher! Es würde ihm sicher auch mega Spaß machen, oder?"

„Bestimmt. Aber vielleicht gibt es da ja auch eine Mannschaft und er kommt zu dem Turnier?" Ja, das ist der einzige Hoffnungsschimmer, den wir haben. Aber es ist immer noch möglich, dass er kein Quidditch mehr spielt. Was dann? Es ist zum Haare raufen!

HERMINE

Während der Woche waren wirklich etliche Mannschaften eingetroffen, unter anderen auch Durmstrang und Bourbaton. Aber auch Schulen aus Ägypten, Griechenland und aller Herren Länder. Fleur war nicht unter den Franzosen, was Ron und ich schade finden. Dumbledore hat etwas verlauten lassen, dass noch eine Mannschaft fehlen würde. Ich bin gespannt, von wo die wohl kommen. Vielleicht Japan?

Es ist Samstag und wir speisen gerade zu Abend, als Hagrid in die Halle stürmt.

„Dumbledore!", brüllt er, sobald die Flügeltüren scheppernd gegen die Wand gekracht sind. Alle Köpfe wenden sich ihm zu, wie ich sehen kann, lassen es sich selbst die Slytherins nicht nehmen.

„Draußen! Ein riesiger Drache!" Und schon macht er kehrt. Neugierig folgen die Lehrer dem Riesen. Und auch wir wollen es uns nicht entgehen lassen, zu schauen, was es mit dem Drachen auf sich hat.

Vor dem Eingangsportal der Schule versammelt, stehen wir und beobachteten nun den Drachen, der über unseren Köpfen kreist. Es scheint, als wartet er auf etwas und als hätte er es gefunden, setzt er zur Landung an. Ein starker Wind fegt, als er sich dem Boden nähert. Die Flügelschläge sind kräftig und sprichwörtlich, für einige jedenfalls, umhauend. Was Ron veranlasst, in Gelächter auszubrechen. Aber auch einige andere.

Nun hat der Drache den Boden erreicht und steht still. Unerwartet senkt er den Kopf und eine Gestalt kommt in unsere Richtung gelaufen. Wie es aussieht handelt es sich um einen Mann, er läuft über den mächtigen Hals und springt dann von der Schnauze zu Boden. Als der Fremde unten ist, erhebt der Drache wieder seinen Kopf und prüft die Umgebung. Würde ich genauso machen, wenn ich irgendwo fremd wäre.

DRACO

Dumbledore sieht erfreut aus, wie ich feststellte. Ob das vielleicht noch eine Mannschaft ist? „ Sie müssen Professor Wind sein?", fragt er in seinem typischen, höflichen Ton. Gott, ich könnte kotzen! Der sogenannte Professor nimmt die Kapuze herunter und nickt.

„Ja, der bin ich!" Neugierig mustere ich den Mann, er ist sehr jung. Manche Mädchen machen schon bei seinem bloßen Anblick mit dem Boden Bekanntschaft. Na, ich bin das ja gewöhnt. Bei mir fallen sie auch in Ohnmacht, wenn ich ihnen nur einmal zuzwinkere. Nun tauchen weitere Gestalten auf. Sie rutschten entweder über die Flügel zum Boden, oder an seiner Seite.

Gott sei Dank, dass endlich jemand die Idee bekommen hat, etwas mehr Licht zu machen. Hat schließlich lange genug gedauert! Nun kann ich erkennen, dass noch zwei verhüllte Gestalten auf dem Rücken des Drachen weilen. Der eine gleitet lässig an der Seite des Wesens zu Boden. Der andere steht noch oben.

„Kommst du, Dragon?", vernehme ich die Stimme, wie einige andere. Und schon wieder sinken die Mädchen zu Boden. Wie bescheuert! Wenigstens können die Englisch, überlege ich und verfolge aufmerksam die Bewegungen des Fremden. Der geht nämlich gerade leicht in die Knie, nur um dann einen hohen Sprung zu machen und mit einem Salto zu landen. Beeindruckend! Nicht, dass das heißt, er könne mir das Wasser reichen.. Jetzt versuche ich zu erkennen, wie der Junge unter dem Umhang aussieht. Es muss sich um einen Jungen handeln, so sieht kein Mädchen aus. Leider gelingt es mir nicht.

Die neue Mannschaft hat sich hinter ihrem Lehrer aufgestellt und quatscht. Ich glaube, Snape würde uns dafür Strafarbeiten verpassen. Nun ja, wir haben eben nicht so wenig Manieren. Was soll es also? Über so was stehe ich drüber. Der Schulleiter unterhält sich noch immer mit diesem Wind und ich bekomme etwas von dem Gespräch mit.

„Wir haben sie früher erwartet." Das war Dumbledores Stimme, die andere muss dann die von Prof. Wind sein.

„Ja, wir wollten eigentlich schon Donnerstag hier sein. Aber Storms Weibchen hat Eier gelegt und da wollte der Gute nicht weg.", erläutert der Mann. Storm heißt also dieser Drache!

Die Schülermassen sagen ihm nicht zu, denn er wird unruhig. Das bemerkt wohl auch der Professor, man muss ja auch blind sein, um das nicht zu sehen.

„Dragon?", ruft er und der Junge kommt neben ihn getreten. Aber sehen kann ich immer noch nichts.

„Würdest du Storm sagen, dass er nach Hause kann und uns nicht abholen braucht?" Mit einem Nicken des Jungen, tritt dieser an den Drachen und legt seine linke Hand an dessen Kopf. Wirklich, das Bild ist irgendwie eigenartig und doch schön. Wenn Harry das sehen könnte! Und wieder schweifen meine Gedanken zu dem Jungen, den ich lieben gelernt habe und den ich dennoch verletzt hatte.

Der Drache hebt den Kopf und der Junge scheint überrascht. Die Flügel breiten sich aus und schlagen einmal fest, was dem Fremden die Kapuze vom Kopf fegt. Lange schwarze Haare kommen zum Vorschein. Sie sehen toll aus, wie sie in dem Wind wehen. Eine Kopfbewegung folgt und er springt mit einer Leichtigkeit auf den Rücken des Wesens, die man nicht für normal hält. Und dann erkennt man nur noch eine Staubwolke in der Luft. Einfach nur atemberaubend. Ich wäre nicht abgeneigt, dass auch einmal zu tun. Man fühlt sich bestimmt unendlich frei, wenn man da oben auf dem Rücken eines Drachen sitzt.

RON

„Um Gottes Willen! Wir müssen den Jungen da runter holen!", schreit McGonagall erschrocken auf, was Hermine und ich lautstark mitbekommen, denn wir stehen nicht all zu weit weg. Wir können auch einen Blick auf die neuen Schülern erhaschen und deren Gesichter sehen amüsiert aus, darüber wie sich unsere Lehrerin aufführt. Hermine findet das gar nicht witzig, sie setzt schon zu einer Predigt an, wird aber von Prof. Wind abgehalten.

„Meine Liebe, machen sie sich keine Sorgen. Dragon und Storm sind Freunde. Ich nehme an, der Drache will sich von ihm verabschieden. Immerhin werden wir ja jetzt eine Weile hier bleiben."

Etwas verwirrt mustert McGonagall den Mann. Ein echt lustiger Ausdruck, den ich noch nie zuvor bei ihr gesehen habe.

„Hast du das gehört!", flüstere ich aufgeregt zu meiner Freundin.

„Ja. Das ist echt.. nun ja.. unglaublich!" Die Schüler drängen sich dicht aneinander, um ja auch nichts zu verpassen., was langsam etwas unangenehm wird. Also drängen wir uns ganz nach vorne durch und sehen nun auch, dass die Neuen Besen bei sich haben. Und neben mir, nur drei Schüler weiter, steht jemand, dem unser ganzes Haus gerne den Hals umdrehen würde.

„Schau mal, da ist das Frettchen!", stupse ich Herm an und deutet zu dem Malfoy- Arsch. Nebenbei spieße ich Genannten mit meinen Blicken auf. Oh! Wenn Blicke doch töten könnten! Der wäre schon lange meterweit unter der Erde!

„Warum hat der eine da zwei Besen?", unterbricht mich aber dann Hermine bei meinen Mörderblicken.

„Hm, welcher?" Sie zeigt auf einen Jungen mir blonden Haaren, die ihm bis zur Mitte seines Rückens reichen.

„Keine Ahnung! Vielleicht ein Ersatzbesen?", meine ich überlegend. Aber plötzlich geht ein Ruck durch einen der Besen und er flitzt davon. Ein Keuchen erfüllt die Menge. Und auch mir steht der Mund offen. Ich habe ja schon so einiges gesehen, aber einen selbstständigen Besen?

DRACO

Der Besen fliegt in einer atemberaubenden Geschwindigkeit auf den Drachen zu und hängt dann, auf gleicher Höhe, über dessen Rücken. Eine Sekunde später kann ich sehen, wie der Drache abdreht und eine Gestalt am Stiel des Besens baumelt. Und wieder fängt jemand an zu kreischen.

„So helft ihm doch!"

Meine Güte, am Besten lassen die bei solchen Situationen ab sofort einfach ein Tonband laufen, dass schont die Stimmbänder! Ich werfe einen schnellen Blick zu den Mannschaftskameraden und der zeigt, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Also beobachte ich weiter, was geschieht.

Der Junge hängt nach wie vor am Besen, allerdings ändert der jetzt seine Position und fliegt steil nach unten. Was dazu führt, das der Junge hinterher gerissen wird. Komisches Bild. Dann gibt es eine Seitenrolle und der Pilot sitzt auf dem Besen, nur, um jetzt einen höllischen Sturzflug hinzulegen. Da kriegt man ja fast Panik. Nicht mal ich würde so was waghalsiges machen, dafür liebe ich mein Leben doch zu sehr. Kurz bevor er den Boden erreicht, reißt er seinen Besen nach vorne weg und landete elegant auf seinen Füßen.

Den Besen in der Rechten haltend, marschiert er daraufhin zu seinen Kollegen, wo er gleich von dem Blondhaarigen empfangen wird.

„Mensch, du hast alle hier geschockt! Echt super, Kleiner!" Wie es aussieht, ist der Blonde älter, als die anderen.

Solch einen Sturzflug hatte ich trotzdem noch nie gesehen. Und es gibt eigentlich auch nur eine einzige Person, der ich das zutrauen würde. Harry. Aber das ist doch unmöglich, oder? Das kann er nicht sein. Und wenn doch? Ich muss dem nach gehen... Aber nein, meine Gedanken müssen wieder unterbrochen werden. Weiß dieser dämliche Typ eigentlich nicht, wann er unpassend ist? Scheiß Dumbledore!

„Meine Lieben, lasst uns nun rein gehen und das Abendessen beenden. Falls unsere Neuankömmlinge noch etwas zu sich nehmen möchten, können sie das gerne tun. Ansonsten werde ich ihnen nun ihre Unterkünfte zeigen."

Ich versuche einen Blick auf den Jungen zu erhaschen, den ich ab sofort im Auge behalten will. Leider hat er wieder seine Kapuze übergezogen. Und zu meinem weiteren Leidwesen verschwinden die Neuen, mit dem Schulleiter, in den Gängen.

RON

Endlich Montag! Wie ich mich gefreut habe, dass endlich dieser Tag beginnt! Und mir ist es sogar gelungen, in die Schulmannschaft zu kommen. Ich mach den Hüter, für das Team Hogwarts. Als ich das Herm erzähle, freut sie sich riesig für mich. Allerdings wird meine Freude getrübt, als eine Person die Halle betritt und ich mich an noch was erinnere.

„Was ist denn?" Ich sehe Dean an, der mir gegenüber sitzt.

„Malfoy ist Sucher." Mehr brauche ich gar nicht zu sagen. Dummerweise ist er, nach Harry, der beste Sucher, den die Schule zu bieten hat. Und demnach können wir uns keine Rache an ihm leisten, weil wir ihn brauchen! Aber danach! Da wird er sein blaues Wunder erleben.

Schade ist eigentlich nur, dass die Mannschaft, die Samstag eingetroffen war, sich noch nicht einmal hat blicken lassen. Aber das soll sich ändern, wie ich gerade bemerke, denn Prof. Wind kommt zur Tür herein. Und hinter ihm, da läuft sein Team und quasselt munter.

DRACO

Klar, dass es nicht so ablief, wie ich es gerne gehabt hätte. Ich wollte doch am Sonntag versuchen, etwas über diesen Jungen zu erfahren. Von wegen, Banane! Die hatten sich nicht sehen lassen. Kein einziger, verdammte, Spieler von denen! Ich war kurz davor gewesen, Blaise zu killen, weil der mir zusätzlich auf die Nerven ging. Er ist allerdings rechtzeitig geflohen.

Nun sitze ich also grimmig am Tisch und schieb mir ein Toast nach dem anderen rein. Frustessen nennt man das. Ist ja ganz klasse! Der schönste, intelligenteste, bewundernswerteste und begehrteste Junge Hogwarts, frisst aus Frust! Wie tief kann ich eigentlich noch sinken? Und was ist der Grund für mein nicht malfoyisches Verhalten? Er! Harry! Oder viel mehr der Junge, den ich für Harry halte. Wäre es nicht wunderbar, wenn er es tatsächlich ist? Mein Gott, ich spring vom Astronomieturm. Langsam werde ich wirklich kitschig!

Aber was erspähen meine entzückten Augen denn da! Professor Wind mit seiner Mannschaft! Gott liebt mich doch! Ja, wie kann man so etwas schönes, wie mich, auch nicht lieben? Aber diese Erkenntnis scheint Gott reichlich spät getroffen zu haben! Jedenfalls hat noch etwas meine Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Natürlich nur innerlich. Da sind sie, laufen hinter ihrem Lehrer her und unterhalten sich. Alle, bis auf einen. Zum ersten Mal bekomme ich Gelegenheit, ihn richtig zu mustern. Und bei allem, was heilig ist, er sieht wirklich nicht schlecht aus!

Sein Blick, ernst und kalt. Er hat eine Wirkung auf die ganze Halle, dass spürt man. Diese Unantastbarkeit und Kraft, die er verströmt, jagt einem einen Schauer über den Rücken. Seine schwarzen Haare fallen ihm leicht über die Schultern und reichen bis zu den Schulterblättern, das Licht zeichnet violette Reflexe. Seine grünen Augen, verbunden mit dem Rest seines emotionslosen Gesichtes, bildet eine vollkommene Maske. Erst jetzt bemerke ich, dass die Halle verstummt ist.

HERMINE

Schon ein komisches Bild, was sich uns da bietet. Prof. Wind, der sein Team anführt und dann eine Meute von Jungs, die hinter ihm her geht. Sie wirken dabei nicht irgendwie plump oder machosmäsig, nein, eher elegant und federnd. Ganz anders als manche Spieler unserer Schule, oder von den anderen. Der Professor selbst wirkt nicht sehr viel älter, als seine Schüler. Und ich frage mich, ob da Magie hinter steckt. Nun haben sie den Lehrertisch erreicht und stehen in einer Reihe nebeneinander. Die Unterhaltungen haben sie nicht aufgehoben, aber sie sprechen leiser. Mir erscheint das schon etwas respektlos. Wind interessiert das nicht wirklich.

Neben dem Professor steht der Junge, der Samstag mit dem Drachen geflogen war. Er wirkt sehr ernst und kalt. Bestimmt kann man ihn nicht schnell beeindrucken, obwohl es natürlich auch möglich ist, dass er es einfach nur unter seiner kalten Art versteckt. Jedenfalls hat er keine Miene verzogen, als er mit seinen Kameraden die Halle betreten hatte. Zwar sind einige Bemerkungen verlautet lassen worden, wie größer als bei uns´ , oder daheim ist's gemütlicher´, aber sonst nichts. Keine Beeindruckung, keine Bewunderung, kein gar nichts. Nun stehen sie also da vorne und Dumbledore sorgt für Ruhe.

„Mein Name ist Professor Wind und ich bin der Schulleiter von Schloss Drachenstein. Dies neben mir ist der Teamkapitän mit seiner Mannschaft." Dabei weist der Mann auf den Schwarzhaarigen. Irgendwie erinnert er mich an jemanden. Aber ich kenne keine Person, die so einen Blick drauf hat, nicht mal Malfoy ist dazu in der Lage. Oh, nun wird der Kapitän was sagen.

„Mein Name ist Dragon, ich bin der Teamkapitän. Jeder der es wagt unser Training zu beobachten, bekommt Ärger mit mir. Lasst uns in Ruhe und nervt nicht." Damit ist für ihn wohl alles geklärt und er marschiert, gefolgt von einem Blonden, aus der Halle. Was für ein Auftritt. Malfoy ist sicher blass vor Neid!

DRACO

Genial! Dieser Auftritt war einfach nur genial. Eiskalt und gerade heraus. So muss man sein. Der wäre ein toller Slytherin geworden! Aber schade, dass er schon wieder verschwunden ist. Der Rest setzt sich an den Tisch der Ravenclaws und beginnt zu frühstücken. Aber ich wäre ja kein Malfoy, wenn ich mich von meinem Vorhaben abhalten lassen würde. Also erhebe ich mich ebenfalls und folge den beiden unauffällig. Gut, vorausgesetzt, ich weiß, wohin sie gegangen sind.

Echt toll, jetzt stehe ich hier in der Eingangshalle und hab keine Ahnung, wo ich suchen soll. Halt! Da waren zwei Schatten. Ab hinter her!

Jippi! Da sind sie! Jetzt heißt es leise sein, sonst gibt es Probleme. Die Drohung, die dieser Dragon gemacht hat, sollte man nicht unterschätzen. Außerdem sind beide größer und stärker als ich, da bin ich körperlich gesehen, chancenlos. Obwohl, wenn Harry mich zu Boden drücken würde, wäre ich gar nicht abgeneigt. Scheiße! Wieder diese Gedanken, bei denen meine Hormone und Gedanken mit mir durchgehen!

Äh, wo sind die denn jetzt geblieben? Rechts nicht, links auch nicht. Geradeaus? Ja, da hinten sind Schritte zu hören. Als ich um die Ecke blicke, ist der Gang menschenleer. Super! Hätte ich vielleicht doch einen der anderen Wege nehmen sollen? Bei Merlin, eine Tür genau hinter mir ist aufgegangen und nun liegt eine Hand auf meiner Schulter.

„Hey, was willst du von uns? Wir sind wirklich nicht blöd, weißt du?" Ich schlucke den Klos runter, langsam drehe ich mich um und starre als erstes dunkelblaue Augen an. Sie gehören zu dem Blonden. Neben ihm, da erblicke ich Dragon. Er hat grüne Augen, smaragdgrüne. Es ist...

„Harry!"

Irritiert mustert mich der Blonde nun.

„Aso! Ich bin Matt! Und das, das ist Dragon!" Er zeigt auf den Jungen neben sich. Jetzt ist es an mir, verwirrt zu schauen.

„Du heißt also Harry? Warum bist du uns denn nu gefolgt? Wir mögen das ganz und gar nicht!", plappert der andere weiter. Aber warum sagt ER denn nichts? Ich will seine Stimme wieder hören. Dann sickern mir die Worte des anderen wieder ins Hirn.

„Ich heiße nicht Harry!", protestiere ich und will gerade weiter reden, als Matt mich unterbricht.

„Hast du doch aber gesagt! Also, wenn du nicht so heißt, wie denn dann?" Was hat der jetzt gesagt? Scheiß drauf! Ich zeige auf Dragon.

„Das ist Harry! Er war hier auf der Schule, noch bis vor zwei Jahren, dann ist er weg."

Matt wirft einen Blick zu seinem Freund. Der rührt sich nicht.

„Soso. Und wie heißt du nun?" Warum übergeht der meine Bemerkung? Einen Malfoy übergeht man nicht einfach! Was denkt der sich dabei, hä?

„Mein Name ist Draco Malfoy! Reinblütler, wohl gemerkt!" Ich trage mein typisches, arrogantes Malfoygrinsen und schenke ihn nun einen herablassenden Blick.

„Ah ja, du bist also Malfoy! Hab ja schon von dir gehört." Es klingt nicht besonders beeindruckt, eher.. abwertend. Vielleicht auch abstoßend, so, als würde er sich vor mir ekeln. Und von wem hatte er etwas über mich erfahren? Wenn, dann konnte das auch nur Harry gewesen sein.

„Dann darf ich seiner Herrschaft jetzt auch etwas mitteilen? Erstens: Verfolge uns nie wieder! Zweitens: Halte am Besten zehn Meter Abstand von uns, wenn du am Leben bleiben willst. Drittens: Halte dich von Dragon fern, sonst vergesse ich mich!"

Als ich zu eben diesem sehe, hat er ein kleines, amüsiertes Grinsen aufgelegt. Ich bin noch immer stumm vor Wut, oder etwa Angst?

„Nun, killen wird ihn wohl keiner, immerhin sind wir zu Gast. Zu Hause wäre das was anderes!"

„Hast recht, aber wir werden dich das Fürchten lehren, wenn du uns zu nahe kommst. Insbesondere Dragon!" Und damit legt der Größere der beiden, einen Arm auf die Schulter des anderen und zieht ihn mit sich. Meine Wenigkeit bleibt mit offenen Mund zurück. Ist das wirklich Harry? Abgestritten hat er es ja nicht...

Das glaube ich nicht! Er war doch ganz anders gewesen, viel temperamentvoller, angriffslustiger und er hat mich doch geliebt. Auch nach dem ich ihn verletzt hatte, war noch Liebe in seinen Augen gewesen, vermischt mit Trauer und Verzweiflung. Und nun? Der Brief kommt mir wieder in den Sinn.

DRAGON

Matt hat mich einige Gänge weiter gelotst und nun stehen wir hier und er betrachtet mich neugierig.

„Was?", fauche ich. Keine gute Zeit, mich mit Fragen zu bombardieren. Aber Matt scheint das gar nicht vor zu haben.

„Alles klar? Wenn du was sagst, dann mach ich den Kerl fertig! Musst nur einen Wink geben und schon liegt er unter der Erde!" Er ist vollkommen in seine Gedanken vertieft und bemerkt so nicht, dass ich weiter gehe. Nun bin ich alleine unterwegs, in der Schule, die ich vor zwei Jahren verlassen habe. Aus dem ganz einfachen Grund, dass ich es hier nicht mehr aushielt. Warum? Ja, wegen ihm.. Malfoy. Den Namen Draco habe ich schon lange nicht mehr ausgesprochen und eigentlich soll das auch so bleiben.

Aber warum verdammt noch mal, muss der mich auch erkennen! Habe ich mich denn nicht genug verändert? Ich meine, kein anderer verbindet mich auch nur ansatzweise mit Potter, dem Jungen, der ich einmal gewesen bin. Wenn die Schlange jetzt wirklich glaubt, dass er nach so langer Zeit ankommen könnte, dann hat er wirklich nichts begriffen. Weiß er denn nicht, was es mit dem Herzen auf sich hat? Sein Problem. Wenigstens wird ihm klar werden, wie ich mich damals fühlte. Heute kenne ich keine Gefühle mehr, die annähernd etwas mit solcher Liebe zu tun haben. Freundschaft, ja. Hass, ja. Trauer, ja. Solche Dinge fühle ich. Aber ich lebe eigentlich nur noch für Schloss Drachenstein und die dort lebenden Drachen – und für das Quidditchteam. Das werde ich jetzt beschützen. Es ist in den letzten Jahren zu meinem zu Hause geworden. Mehr, als es diese Schule je gewesen ist. Die Prophezeiung ist mir heute egal, ich bin nicht mehr Harry Potter, mein Name ist Dragon!

* * *

So, der erste Teil, bzw. Zweite, ist fertig. Es ist wirklich eine schwere Entscheidung, in welcher Form man schreiben will. Gewöhnlich mach ich ja keine Ich- Erzählung, aber man muss ja ausprobieren. Außerdem diese dämliche Zeit immer. Anfangs wollte ich ja in Vergangenheit schreiben, aber das ist blöd, also ändere ich das jetzt zum dritten Mal um!

Na, ich hoffe trotzdem, dass es euch gefallen hat!

Bye, Psycho-Puma


	3. Chapter 3

Gott, es stimmt! Ich hatte glatt übersehen, dass ich dieses Kap noch net on hab! Aber nur, weil mich die Chapter- Einteilung von so irritiert hat.. nja, dafür gibts halt zwei!

**

* * *

**

Verschenktes Herz 2

**Animagi**

RON

Am Montag hat Dumbledore die Quidditchmeisterschaft offiziell bekannt gegeben und heute ist Mittwoch. Nicht, dass es schlimm wäre, aber bis jetzt hat Hogwarts nicht einmal spielen können. Sicher, die anderen Spiele sind echt spannend, aber selber mitzumischen ist halt immer noch das Beste. Andererseits haben die von Drachenstein auch noch nicht einmal gespielt und so stehen die Chancen, dass wir vielleicht als erstes gegen sie antreten, gar nicht so schlecht. Aber, sicher ist es natürlich nicht, denn es gibt noch eine andere Mannschaft, die das gleiche Los gezogen hat, also auch noch kein Spiel hatte.

„Hey, Ron!" Da kommt Dean auf mich zu. Was der wohl will, sieht ziemlich aufgeregt aus. Keuchend steht er vor mir.

„Du glaubst nicht, was in der großen Halle ab geht!" Neugierig geworden, folge ich ihm. Als wir in die Eingangshalle kommen, sehe ich, dass die Flügeltür geschlossen ist. Davor haben sich einige Schüler versammelt und glubschen durch die Glasscheibe. Als ich näher trete, kann ich auch einige Slytherins erkennen. Darunter das dämliche Frettchen, begleitet von seinen zwei Gorillas. Parkinson ist auch dabei und Zabini. Und auch Seamus, Neville und Herm sind da. Einige aus Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw ebenfalls.

„Was ist denn hier los? Was ist da drinnen denn, dass ihr hier rum steht?", frage ich einige aus meinem Haus. Hermine dreht sich mir zu.

„Na ja, die von Schloss Drachenstein haben heute Prüfung. Und im Moment ist Dragon da drinnen, die anderen sind schon fertig!" Die Begeisterung in ihrer Stimme kann ich nicht verstehen.

„Was? Lass mal sehen!" Ob ihre Begeisterung berechtigt ist?

DRACO

Als ich vor zehn Minuten in die Eingangshalle gekommen bin, öffnete sich gerade die Flügeltür zur großen Halle. Heraus kam einer von der Drachenstein- Schule. Auf der Treppe, hinter mir, saßen die anderen der Mannschaft. Blaise war auch hier und ich gesellte mich zu ihm. Ich wollte es nicht riskieren, mit einem von denen aneinander zu geraten. Zu meiner Verwunderung ging ein Junge mit schwarzen Haaren an mir vorbei und betrat die große Halle. Und nun stehe ich hier und beobachte seit eben diesen zehn Minuten, wie die Prüfung für Dragon läuft.

Prof. Wind kann man durch die geschlossene Tür sprechen hören und alle sind leise, damit sie auch ja nichts verpassen. Gerade will der Mann die letzte Aufgabe der Prüfung erklären. Die anderen Anforderungen hatte er in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit gelöst. Dummerweise hat sich unser Schulleiter gerade erhoben und tritt neben Wind, dann flüstern sie. Jetzt scheint die Aufgabe doch endlich angekündigt zu werden.

„Nun, Dragon. Dies ist deine letzte Prüfungsaufgabe: Du wirst deine Animagusformen vorführen." Ich frage mich, warum eigentlich auch die Schulleiter der anderen Schulen anwesend sind.

„Fang an!", vernehme ich die Stimme von Prof. Wind.

Leises Getuschel wird laut. Das die auch nicht einfach die Klappe halten können! Dann spüre ich, dass mich etwas ins die Seite stößt.

„Blaise. Was denn?" Nachdenklich schaut er kurz in die Halle.

„Ich habe von denen..", er zeigte auf die Drachenstein- Schüler.

„...gehört, dass sie Animagus- Unterricht haben!" Ich ziehe eine Braue hoch.

„Warum haben wir das nicht auch?" Schnaubend sehe ich wieder in die Halle. Dragon hat sich noch nicht gerührt. Was ist denn jetzt los?

DRAGON

Meine Güte, können die nicht das Maul halten, wenn die schon zuschauen dürfen! Ich werde erst weiter machen, wenn die da draußen still sind. Und da die werte Lehrerschaft irritiert ist, warum es nicht weiter geht, werde ich Prof. Wind wohl etwas mitteilen müssen.

Professor, sorgen sie dafür, dass diese Kinder vor der Tür die Schnauze halten, sonst passiert hier nichts mehr! Ich kann eh nicht verstehen, warum Dumbledore das erlaubt! Meine Gedanken scheinen bei ihm angekommen zu sein, denn er wendet sich Albus Dumbledore zu. Nach kurzer Unterredung, geht der Alte auf die Tür zu. Dann öffnet er sie.

„Liebe Schüler, Mr. Dragon fühlt sich durch sie gestört! Wenn sie es nicht schaffen, ruhig zu sein, dann muss ich sie wegschicken! Also, bitte seien sie still, wenn sie bleiben wollen."

Damit wendet er sich wieder uns zu und schließt die Tür. Neben meinem Schulleiter angekommen, nimmt er wieder den vorherigen Posten ein.

Innerlich verdrehe ich die Augen. Dann aber mach ich Wind die Freude, zeige ihm meine erste Gestalt. Groß konzentrieren brauche ich mich nicht, dann verändert sich mein Körper und ich verwandle mich in einen schwarzen Wolf. Überraschtes Geflüster unter den Lehrern. Bei Merlin, die sind genauso wie die Schüler!

„Gut, weiter!" Ich mache mir nicht die Mühe und verwandle mich wieder in meine ursprüngliche Form, sondern gehe gleich in die Nächste über. Und schon ziehe ich zwei große Kreise in der Halle. Die Lehrer dürften mich jetzt wohl als einen Seeadler sehen. Ich fliege gen Boden, noch in der Luft tausche ich wieder meine Gestalt und setze bereits zurück verwandelt, mit den Füßen auf. Applaus schlägt mir entgegen.

„Nun, du beherrschst doch noch eine dritte Form, nicht?" Kommt mein Professor mir entgegen.

„Ja." Knapp und konkret.

„Nun, dann zeige sie uns doch bitte!" Einen abschätzenden Blick durch die Halle werfend, schüttle ich den Kopf.

„Das dürfte hier nicht möglich sein. Es ist nicht genug Platz vorhanden." Erschütterung spiegelt sich auf den Gesichtern der Lehrer wieder. Ich komme nicht drum herum, mich ihnen überlegen zu fühlen, was ja auch der Wahrheit entspricht. Vermutlich sind nur Dumbledore und Prof. Wind dazu in der Lage, es mit mir aufzunehmen. Aber Schluss jetzt, ich werde später darüber nachdenken, jetzt beende ich erst mal das hier.

„Wenn sie erlauben, Professor, ich hätte einen Vorschlag.", unterbreche ich die Diskussion. Wartend betrachtet er mich und auch die anderen Lehrer.

„Wir könnten es draußen machen, da ist Platz genug." Einstimmig angenommen, verlassen wir die Halle. Ich allen voran.

HERMINE

Das ist einfach phänomenal! Er ist ein Animagus und hat sich in zwei Gestalten verwandelt! Und besonders schöne Tiere. Aber weshalb die Lehrer jetzt auf einmal erschüttert wirken, weiß ich nicht. Ist es denn so unnormal, dass es Leute gibt, die zwei Gestalten beherrschen? Oh, sie kommen her! Worüber haben die wohl gesprochen? Die Mitschüler von Dragon haben sich auch erhoben, sie diskutieren laut miteinander.

„Jetzt soll er ihnen bestimmt noch die dritte Form zeigen!", meint einer mit kurzen, braunen Haaren.

„Genau! Denen wird die Spucke weg bleiben!", wirft einer ein, der sich seine Haare grün gefärbt hat.

„Ja! Und wisst ihr noch was?" Das ist der Blonde, der sich normal immer in der Nähe des Teamkapitäns aufhält. Ich glaube, er heißt Matt. Fragende Blicke treffen den seinen. Er schweigt immer noch. Er scheint genau zu wissen, dass alle anderen dem Gespräch interessiert zuhören.

„Nun, nicht mal unser geliebter Schulleiter kennt diese Gestalt! Es gibt nur eine Person und das bin ich!" Bewundernd löchern sie ihn jetzt. Und auch um mich herum wird wild spekuliert. Die Flügeltür geht auf und Dragon, gefolgt von einer Lehrerschar, marschiert an uns vorbei. Er steuert auf das Eingangsportal zu. Was das wohl wird?

Neugierig folgen wir der Prozession und stellen uns neben den Lehrern auf, verteilt in kleine Grüppchen. Aber Dragon läuft immer noch und bringt bestimmt gute zweihundert Meter zwischen sich und uns.

„Was macht der?", frage ich mich laut.

„Nun, er will niemanden verletzen, der ihm nichts getan hat.", antwortet eine Stimme neben mir. Überrascht muss ich feststellen, dass es Matt ist, der meine Gedanken mitbekommen hat. „So? Und darum so viel Abstand?" Er grinst.

„Klar, wirst schon sehen. Pass nur auf!" Und hob, er ist verschwunden. Gespannt warte ich was weiter geschieht.

DRACO

Ich habe dem Gespräch interessiert zugehört. Und ich muss sagen, es ist beeindruckend, dass er drei Formen beherrscht. Damit hätte ich nicht gerechnet. Das Harry so etwas schafft.. Einfach toll! Dennoch verstehe ich nicht, warum er weiter geht. Es sind bestimmt zweihundert Meter Abstand zwischen uns und ihm. Das Schlammblut hat sich gerade das selbe laut gefragt. Und sie hat eine Antwort von Matt bekommen, dumm nur, dass ich es hier nicht verstanden habe. Der musste ja auch so leise reden! Oh, er ist stehen geblieben! Prof. Wind tritt jetzt ein wenig vor und hebt die Hände.

„Bitte!"

Alle Blicke sind auf ihn gerichtet, der da so unerreichbar steht. Die Schüler um mich herum halten den Atem an und ich tu es ihnen gleich. Es knistert in der Luft, so ist sie von Spannung gefüllt. Und nun beginnt es, Dragon verwandelt sich. Sein Körper wird größer, sein Hals streckt sich und auch sein Kopf. Die Beine und Arme werden größer, fester. Man kann es gar nicht beschreiben! Meine Güte, er nimmt ungeahnte Ausmaße an! Man könnte fast meinen, dass er gar nicht mehr aufhört zu wachsen. Seine Haut hat sich mittlerweile schwarz gefärbt und glänzt, als wäre sie mit Schuppen übersäht. Wie recht ich damit habe, bemerke ich, als vor mir ein ausgewachsener Drache steh.

Die Lehrer haben riesige Augen und auch Dumbledore steht der Mund offen. Erstarrt ist ihr Augenmerk auf das Wesen gerichtet, dass da vor uns steht. Für mich ist er einfach nur wunderschön. Aufgeregt tippelt mein Schulleiter zu Professor Wind.

„Ich habe noch von keinem Zauberer gehört, der sich in einen Drachen verwandeln kann! Wie hat er das gemacht?" Wissensdurst schwappt bei ihm über, als er diese Frage voller Begeisterung stellt. Doch Prof. Wind schüttelt den Kopf.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass er dazu in der Lage ist." Das ist interessant, hat er also Dinge auf Lager, die keiner weiß.

Der Drache, Dragon – wie passend der Name ist! – schlägt mit seinen Flügeln und erhebt sich, eine gewaltigen Wind hinterlassend, vom Boden. Elegant kreist er über unseren Köpfen, wie Tage zuvor Storm. Einfach umwerfend. Er weiß sicherlich, welchen Eindruck er bei allen hier hinterlässt. Ich komme nicht drum herum, dass es ihm gefällt, uns zu schocken! Ich sehe, wie sich sein Hals etwas aufbläht und ich scheine nicht der einzige zu sein. Fragen machen die Runde und ehe wir uns versehen, bricht eine Feuersbrunst aus seinem Maul. Einfach unbeschreiblich!

MATT

Ja, so ist er halt, mein lieber Dragon. Er ist schon eine Nummer für sich. Und wer sich mit ihm anlegt – dass haben übrigens schon einige versucht – hat gewaltige Probleme. Ich bin schon des öfteren Zeuge gewesen, wenn derartiges passiert ist. Und bei Gott, es hätte Tote gegeben! Ich grinse gerade fröhlich vor mich hin, denn ich bin mal wieder gut gelaunt. Diese Show hier, haben wir uns zurecht gelegt. Er hat gesagt, dass er ganz Hogwarts schocken will. Davon, dass er erkannt werden würde, wollte er nichts hören. Er scheint damit nicht zu rechnen. Und trotzdem hat es dieser Malfoy geschafft! Den muss ich im Auge behalten! Er hatte Dragon verletzt und ich weiß, wie er an dem Morgen aussah, als er ankam.

Flashback

Es war zwei Uhr morgens und der Schulleiter hatte mich geweckt. Fragend sah ich ihn an, denn es war eigentlich nicht normal, dass er die Schüler weckte. Ein Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen.

„Aufstehen, Matt! Wir bekommen einen neuen Schüler und ich möchte, dass du dich um ihn kümmerst. Ihr werdet euch ein Zimmer teilen!" Und schon war er raus. Eiligst zog ich mich an und folgte nach draußen. Wir hatten gerade die Eingangshalle erreicht, als die Kutsche hielt, mit der der Neue kam.

Es stieg ein Junge mit schwarzen Haaren aus. Ziemlich müde sah er auch aus und viel Gepäck schien er nicht zu besitzen. Professor Wind begrüßte ihn herzlich und ich bemerkte, dass er die Gedanken des Jungen las. Kurz darauf hörte ich, wie er mir etwas mitteilte und ich bestätigte. Dem Jungen schien es sehr schlecht zu gehen, er war verletzt worden und einsam. Ja, ich hatte ihn sofort in mein Herz geschlossen.

„Hallo, ich bin Matt! Wir werden uns ein Zimmer teilen!", lachend schnappte ich mir seinen Koffer, mit der einen Hand und seinen Arm mit der anderen. Und so verzogen wir uns nach oben in unser Zimmer.

Stumm ließ er alles mit sich machen. Als wir im Zimmer ankamen, sah ich ihn besorgt an. Er lächelte schwach und vor allem gekünstelt.

„Mir geht es gut." Und er wollte sich schon abwenden. Diese Taktik hatte wohl bei seinen vorherigen Freunden immer gezogen. Aber bei mir nicht!

„Du lügst! Willst du nicht darüber reden? Ich bin ein guter Zuhörer!" Und so kam es, dass er mir seine Geschichte erzählte. Ich war gelähmt und verstand nicht, wie man das einem Kind antun konnte. Seine Gefühle waren verletzt und machten ihn fertig. Kein Wunder, dass er aussah, als wäre er Scheintot. Dummerweise habe ich damals etwas von einem Kristallherzen verlauten lassen und das man darin seine Gefühle einschließen kann. Er hatte mich so lange bearbeitet, bis ich ihm alles darüber erzählt hatte und dann vollführte er diesen Zauber tatsächlich. Irgendwo konnte ich es ja verstehen, aber was wurde jetzt aus Harry?

Er schrieb noch drei Briefe und fügte einen dem Päckchen mit dem Herzen hinzu. Dann gab er das Päckchen und die zwei übrigen Briefe seiner Eule. Nachdem sie ihre Anweisungen erhalten hatte, verschwand sie und kehrte erst zum Frühstück wieder.

Ja und von da an war er ein anderer. Freunde fand er am Anfang nur im Quidditchteam. Die anderen hatten etwas Angst vor ihm, oder waren sauer, weil er besser war als sie. Das änderte sich aber mit der Zeit und heute steht das ganze Schloss Drachenstein hinter ihm.

Flashback End

Ja, er ist ein geschickter und mächtiger Zauberer geworden und wohl unschlagbar. Mich hat er schon bei weitem überholt. Es dürfte kein Problem darstellen, diesen Lord Volldämlich, wie Dragon ihn nennt, zu besiegen. Jetzt bin ich so lange in Gedanken gewesen und er fliegt immer noch da oben. Oder war ich doch nicht so lange abwesend, wie gedacht? Plötzlich schießen Lichtblitze durch die Luft und man kann Rufe hören. Und dann ist eine Gruppe von Besen zu erkennen.

„Sind die total übergeschnappt!", brülle ich und will schon los stürmen, als mich mein Lehrer davon zurückhält.

„Aber Professor!" Auch einige andere wollen ihm helfen, dürfen aber nicht.

RON

Mindestens zehn Stupors haben Dragon schon erwischt. Und noch immer fliegt er. Allerdings scheint es ihm nicht zu gefallen, angegriffen zu werden. Wütend dreht er sich zu den Angreifern um und spuckt ihnen eine Feuerwalze entgegen. Hastig weichen sie aus und versuchen ein neues Manöver. Erfolglos! Ich kann gar nicht sagen, wie aufregend das ist!

Allerdings ist es merkwürdig, dass Auroren hier sind. Was die wohl wollen? Es ist doch wohl nicht wegen der Meisterschaft, die wir veranstalten! Einige Schüler kreischen, hauptsächlich Mädchen. Wie nervig! Kann man die nicht Fesseln, knebeln und in eine Ecke schmeißen? Würde wohl Punkteabzug geben!

Die sechs Auroren haben den Drachen nun eingekreist und feuern ihre Flüche auf ihn. Unbeherrscht speit er weiter Feuer und brüllt. Mir kommt es so vor, als wöllte er die nur abschrecken. Langsam scheint es ihm aber zu blöd zu werden und er schlägt mit seinem mächtigen Schwanz um sich. Auch seinen langen Hals setzt er ein und Sekunden später liegen die Auroren am Boden. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starren sie den schwarzen Drachen an und wollen fliehen, aber das Wesen ist schon auf dem Weg zu ihnen und setzt zur Landung an. Noch schockierter sind sie, als sich der Drache noch in der Luft in einen Jungen verwandelt, der Flügel auf dem Rücken hat. Elegant setzt er auf, was aber nicht über die Wut hinweg täuschen kann, die in seinen Augen lesbar ist.

HERMINE

Die Auroren haben sich wieder aufgerafft und scheinen unschlüssig. Die Kälte, die von Dragon ausgeht, ist beängstigend. Sie verursacht einen Schauer auf dem Rücken und man könnte meinen, er explodiert jeden Moment. Oh, er geht auf sie zu.

„Wie könnt ihr es wagen!", schreit er mit einer kalten und wutbrodelnden Stimme. Ich würde ihn mir nie als Feind wünschen.

„Was habe ich euch getan!" Die Ministeriumsarbeiter werden ganz klein unter seinem Gebrüll. Ja, er ist ziemlich Furcht einflößend und unter so einem autoritären Auftreten würde jeder zusammenzucken. Trotzdem erwidern sie tapfer seine Worte.

„Wir hielten sie für einen Drachen! Und die sind bekanntlich gefährlich!" Ups! Ich schätze, das hätten sie nicht sagen sollen. Dragons Augen formen sich zu Schlitzen und er hebt seine Hand. Mir einer heftigen Bewegung schleudert er die sechst Männer gegen die Schlossmauer.

„Ihr redet über Dinge, von denen ihr keine Ahnung habt! Macht das nie wieder, oder ihr seid tot!" Noch immer tobend, stolziert er, nicht ohne einmal laut zu zischen, von dannen.

Man, wenn ich das meinen Eltern erzähle, ich glaube, die lassen mich nicht mehr hier her. Ein Schüler, der eine Morddrohung ausspricht.

„Ob er das ernst gemeint hat?" Meine Frage ist an Ron gerichtet, aber wieder antwortet mir Matt.

„Glaub mir, Kleine, das war todernst gemeint!" Mit schnellen Schritten zieht er an mir und den anderen vorbei und verschwindet im Inneren der Schule. Mein Blick schweift durch die Menge und bleibt an Malfoy hängen, der das mitbekommen zu haben scheint. Sich abwenden, verlässt auch er diesen Ort.

* * *

So, fertig für heute! Hoffe, es war ein bisschen aufschlussreich! Freu mich auf eure Kommis! Bis bald, bye, Psycho-Puma 


	4. Chapter 4

Vorweg:

Ira-chan88, ich habe extra wegen dir gleich n kap hinterher geladen!

timespanned soul und auch araglas16, ich freu mich über eure tollen Kommis! Echt, hab mich über euch Drei riesig gefreut! Kann gar nciht in Worte fassen.. Im Übrigen is die FF ja schon abgeschlossen und ich kann euch versprechen, dass noch ein Sequel kommt!

* * *

**Verschenktes Herz 3**

**Hilfe für Draco**

MATT

Oi, so stocksauer habe ich ihn schon seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen. Hoffentlich macht er keine Blödheit, in diesem Zustand ist er unberechenbar. Wo mag er hin sein? Am wahrscheinlichsten ist wohl unser Zimmer. Also werde ich da nachsehen!

Ich habe mal wieder recht. Leise schließe ich die Tür hinter mir, aber er wird mich schon bemerkt haben.

„Drag´? Hey, alles klar, Kleiner?" Ich setzt mich neben ihn aufs Bett. Er liegt auf dem Rücken, die Arme hinterm Kopf verschränkt und die Augen geschlossen. Wenn man ihn so sieht, könnte man ihn glatt nur noch auf die Stufe gefährlichster Zauberer Englands´ stellen. Aber eben nur, weil er jetzt so... na, eben weniger gefährliches an sich hat.

„Dragon, du solltest dich wieder beruhigen, dass weißt du?" Ein Zischen ist zu vernehmen. Dann schlägt er seine Augen auf.

„Ich hätte diese Ignoranten am liebsten in der Luft zerfetzt! Was glauben die, wer sie sind! Haben doch überhaupt keine Ahnung wie Drachen wirklich sind, geschweige denn, warum sie die Menschen angreifen!" Schnaubend starrt er mich an. Das ist unser Schulstar wie wir ihn lieben! Hört man meinen Sarkasmus? Ok, vielleicht sollte ich ihn nicht so aufziehen, aber es macht Spaß!

„Ich versteh ja, was du sagst! Aber es ist nun mal so, dass die nicht so ein Verhältnis zu den Drachen haben, wie du. Klar, sie haben Angst vor ihnen, weil die Drachen die Menschen angreifen – und ja, ich weiß, dass sie selber Schuld sind - aber was soll ich machen? Du kannst nicht einfach so austicken, mein Lieber!" Ich gebe ihm einen Moment!

„Weißt du, so eine Schülerin mit braunen Wuschelkopf hat voll den Schock erlitten. Sie hat sich gefragt, ob du das mit der Morddrohung ernst meinst!"

Seine Augen sprühen vor Schalk.

„Und was hast du Hermine gesagt?" Jetzt muss ich auch grinsen. Das er sie erkennt, anhand meiner Beschreibung, ist auch lustig.

„Das du es todernst meinst!" Ja, die Spannung ist gebrochen! Beide brechen wir in Gelächter aus.

„Kommst du mit runter, wir wollten Quidditch trainieren?" Schnell und geschmeidig, wie alle seine Bewegungen, setzt er sich auf. Und noch bevor ich auch nur reagieren kann, hat er sich aus dem Bett geschwungen und wartet an der Tür.

„Was ist, warum brauchst du so lange!", gespielt empört stampfe ich auf ihn zu.

„Das gibt Rache!"

Brülle ich und stürme ihm nach, da er schon die Flucht ergriffen hat.

DRACO

Langweilig! Was soll ich denn machen? Zwar war die Show echt umwerfend, aber ich kann mich nicht darüber mit ihm unterhalten. Wenn ich ihm dann wenigstens nahe sein könnte! Aber ich darf ja nicht mal das.. Das Leben ist so was von unfair, dass gibt es gar nicht. Oder hat Gott wieder schlechte Laune und lässt sie an mir aus? Was ist das denn für ein Lärm? Ich bin nicht der einzige, der das bemerkt hat, denn fast alle drehen sich um. Und dann sehe ich den Grund. Dragon kommt angestürmt, den Besen in der Rechten und hinter sich ein brüllender Matt.

„Wenn ich dich in die Finger kriege!" Dragon dreht sich während des Laufens um.

„Was, dann? Willste dich mit mir messen!" Mir fällt die Kinnlade runter. Das ist aber nicht der gleiche Schüler, wie noch vor einer halben Stunde. Der kann ja lachen. Und mein Gott, das sieht ja so was von göttlich aus! Ok, komm wieder runter, Draco! So kitschig bin ich nicht! Aber das sieht doch einfach zum anbeißen aus, kein Zweifel..

„Hättest du das gedacht, der kann ja auch mal lachen!", flüstert mir Blaise von der Seite zu. Muss der so über meinen Dragon reden?

„Oh, ist der nicht süß! Ich sag euch eins, den hab ich in zwei Tagen um den Finger gewickelt!" Na, dann gute Nacht! Pansy Parkinson, Nervensäge mit Auszeichnung, will sich an meinen Angebeteten ran machen, das wird ein Fiasko! Moment, sie will sich an MEINEN Dragon ran machen? Niemals.

„Panys, du bist bestimmt nicht sein Typ! Der macht dich doch platt wie eine Flunder, wenn du ihm zu nahe kommst." Beleidigt streckt sie mir die Zunge raus.

„Brauchst gar nicht beleidigt sein, ich sag nur die Wahrheit!"

„Pah! Du wirst schon sehen!"

Wo ist eigentlich mein Objekt der Begierde hin? Ach, da! Er sitzt mit seiner Mannschaft am Tisch und isst einen Happen.

„Drago´n! I´r bin isch!" Was ist das denn für ein Flittchen? Blondhaarig und schlank wie ne Bohnenstange. Bäh! Aber seine Augen sehen ihr entgegen. Woher kennen sie sich? Die soll ihre Pfoten von seiner Schulter nehmen. Fass ihn nicht an!

Und was ist das? Noch drei Spieler von anderen Schulen kommen auf ihn zu. Warum dürfen die zu ihm und ich nicht?

„Hi, lange nicht gesehen!"

„Was geht, Mann?"

„Schön dich mal wieder zu sehen, mein Freund!" Mir kommt das Essen hoch! Ich kann das nicht sehen, die fassen alle MEINEN Dragon an! Es ist echt zum heulen.

MATT

Krass! Bei solchen Gedanken wird man beinahe von der Bank gehauen. Der Kleine hat es also auf meinen kleinen Bruder´ abgesehen? Scheint ihn ja doch zu lieben. Wenn er nicht aufpasst, platz er gleich vor Eifersucht! Wäre zwar ein lustiges Bild, aber eine schöne Sauerei. Jedenfalls sollte ich mich noch mal mit diesem Malfoy unterhalten. Vielleicht kann Drag´ ihm ja verzeihen, wenn er erfährt, dass seine Gefühle von damals erwidert werden.

HERMINE

Echt ein überraschendes Bild, wenn man Dragon jetzt sieht und mit vorhin vergleicht. Er sieht ganz anders aus. Zwar immer noch ziemlich autoritär, aber irgendwie viel ungefährlicher.

„Hey, Hermine! Was denkst du, sollten wir uns mal mit dem unterhalten? Dragon meine ich!" Ron, was der wieder für Ideen hat. Aber...

„Ja, keine schlechte Idee. Mich würde auch mal interessieren, wie er es geschafft hat, ein Drache zu werden.", stimme ich seinem Vorschlag also zu. Und da scheine ich nicht die Einzige zu sein. Denn fast alle unserer Freunde wollen ihn kennen lernen.

„Ich frage mich, woher er die ganzen anderen Spieler kennt." Rons Blick richtet sich nun auch wieder auf den Tisch der Ravenclaws.

„Gute Frage, nächste? Ich hab nämlich auch keine Ahnung. Könnten wir ihn aber fragen, oder?" Ein listiges Grinsen liegt auf dem Gesicht meines Freundes. Etwas, das man nicht all zu häufig bei ihm sieht.

Vereinzelte Gesprächsfetzen kann ich heraushören. Aber eben nicht genug, um es zusammenzusetzen. Oh, es wird etwas ruhiger, vielleicht jetzt? Ja.

„Und, wie war es in Japan? Hast mir geschrieben, es sei kalt."

„Ja, das hat er mir auch gesagt. Mich hätten da keine zehn Thestrale hin bekommen! Brrrr.. ich war in der Sonne!"

„Und ich hab Weihnachten bei meinen Verwandten in Australien verbracht. War verdammt heiß für diese Jahreszeit!"

„Wo bist du nächste Ferien denn untergebracht?" Diese Frage würde mich jetzt auch mal interessieren. Wo geht er wohl in den Ferien hin.

„Nun, ich hab mir überlegt, dass ich die nächsten Ferien zur Ausnahme einmal in Alaska verbringe. Es soll dort eine gute Schule geben. Mich juckt es, herauszufinden, ob er der Wahrheit entspricht."

Muss ich das jetzt kapieren? Warum will er nah Alaska? Nur um eine Schule zu besichtigen? Ok, ich lerne auch in den Ferien, aber deshalb mach ich doch nicht gleich Schulbesichtigungen.

„Isch kann über´aupt nischt verste´en, warum du nie deine Fä´rien genießt! Wes´alb wechselst du für die Seit immer auf eine andere Schule?" Oh, das ist ja was ganz neues. Was Harry sagen würde, wenn er das hören könnte. Wahrscheinlich würde er sich an den Kopf langen.

DRAGON

Fragen über Fragen! Ob die mich auch noch aufstehen lassen? Wenn's nach ihnen geht, natürlich nicht, aber da frag ich ja nicht..

„Also, wir wollen jetzt trainieren, solange das Feld noch nicht gebraucht wird." Schnell weg hier. Die anderen werden mir von alleine folgen. Eine Hand. Ah, Matt.

„Was? Noch immer der Meinung, du kannst es mit mir aufnehmen?" Warum schüttelt er den Kopf und warum grinst er so verräterisch.

„Was heckst du wieder aus? Wenn das mit mir in Verbindung steht, dann kriegst du ein paar auf die Nuss, klar!" Man, was gaffen die denn so? Seh ich aus wie ein Alien?

„Was, noch nie einen Zauberer gesehen? Oder hab ich was im Gesicht?"

Was zum Teufel soll das, müssen mich immer alle umrennen? Oh, Dra.. Malfoy!

„Ja, du hast ein umwerfendes Lächeln im Gesicht." Träum ich das, oder hat er das gerade wirklich gesagt? Na, und wenn schon! Lässt mich völlig kalt. Vielleicht hat er es ja vergessen, aber ich nicht!

„Schön für dich, schieß dir ein Foto und lechz das an!" Und damit lasse ich ihn ziemlich schockier zurück. Selber schuld!

Oh ja, das Quidditchfeld! Endlich fliegen! Die anderen sind wie gewöhnlich hinter mir und besteigen gerade ihre Besen. Jetzt eine anständige Trainingsrunde und dann eine heiße Dusche! Aber mich würde doch interessieren, was Matt so blöd gegrinst hat. Na, werd ich noch früh genug herausfinden! Jetzt heißt es erst mal, ordentlich ins Schwitzen kommen.

DRACO

Schon scheiße, dass man absolut nichts davon sehen konnte, wie die von Drachenstein fliegen. Sie hatten ja einen Zauber gesprochen, den ich leider nicht kenne. Obwohl, wenn ich es mir so überlege, hätte ich den Zauber gebrochen, dann hätte es eine Menge Ärger geben können. Also von daher, die Drohung, die Matt gesprochen hatte, sollte ich schon ernst nehmen. Nicht, dass ich kampflos aufgeben werde, dass ganz bestimmt nicht! – aber man sollte seinen Feind kennen. Und ich kenne leider nicht ihre Fähigkeiten.

Gut, ich denke zu viel darüber nach. Ablenkung! Irgendwas, dass mich ablenkt! Ok, nicht so ablenkend, dass es mich wieder auf das selbe Thema bringt! Links, ich nehme den linken Gang. Verdammt, verfolgt er mich etwa?

„Nun warte doch mal!" Er will, dass ich warte?

„Ich muss mit dir über Dragon reden! Also bleib stehen, sonst setz ich andere Mittel ein!" Gut, Dragon ist ein Argument, dass ich nicht ablehnen kann. Mit einer fliesenden und eleganten Bewegung drehe ich mich ihm zu.

„Ich höre! Aber verschwende nicht meine Zeit!"

Mit einem Augenverdrehen kommt er vor mir zum Stehen.

„Wo können wir uns ungestört unterhalten?", fragt er mich und ich führe ihn letztendlich in mein Zimmer. Da ich ja Vertrauensschüler bin, habe ich ein eigenes. Nun, nachdem ich die Tür verschlossen und einen Zauber über das Zimmer gelegt habe, wende ich mich ihm zu.

„Was willst du?", frage ich und sinke auf meinen Schreibtischstuhl.

Ich sehe, dass mein Auftreten ihn nicht imponiert. Denke aber nicht mal im Traum daran, das zu beherzigen.

„Also, ich habe bemerkt, dass du sehr an Drag´ interessiert bist. Sagen wir mal so, ich weiß, dass du ihn liebst, aber er deine Gefühle heute nicht mehr erwidert." Jetzt hat er mich kalt erwischt und er scheint es zu wissen.

„Ich tu das sicherlich nicht für dich, sondern für meinen Kleinen. Er leidet unter dieser Gefühllosigkeit. Ich will daher versuchen, dir zu helfen."

„Was soll das? Ich meine, woher weißt du, was ich für ihn fühle? Und was meinst du mit Gefühllosigkeit!" Ja, ich bin verwirrt und gebe es zu. Aber ist das verwunderlich? Nein.

„Wie willst du mir helfen?", hake ich dann nach.

„Hast du das Kristallherz noch?" So eine Frage habe ich jetzt am allerwenigsten erwartet.

„Was.. woher..?" Woher weiß er davon? Er scheint meine Gedanken erraten zu haben.

„Ich habe ihm von dem Kristallherz erzählt und was es bewirkt." Jetzt bin ich neugierig. Ich habe eine Weile versucht, etwas darüber herauszufinden, aber erfolglos.

„Erzähl mir darüber.", fordere ich ihn auf und er tut es tatsächlich.

„In diesem Herz sind die Gefühle, die Dragon für dich empfand, eingeschlossen. Das heißt, dass die Liebe, die er für dich fühlt, nicht in seinem Körper, beziehungsweise Herzen ist, sondern in diesem Kristall. Und nachdem er seine Gefühle damals darin eingeschlossen hatte, schickte er es dir. Und seit dem ist er so, wie du ihn hier gesehen hast." Fertig? Kommt da noch mehr? Wie soll mir das helfen, verdammt noch mal!

„Ich weiß nicht, ob er dir verzeiht, aber wir können es versuchen. Du musst ihm seine Gefühle wieder geben." Gut, was hab ich verbrochen, dass ich mit Ratlosigkeit gestraft werde!

„Dann sag mir mal, wie ich das machen soll! Er ignoriert mich völlig und will nichts mit mir zu tun haben!" Verbittert wandere ich schon in meinem Zimmer umher. Warum muss der meine Hoffnung nur so zerplatzen lassen? Ich meine, mir ist klar, dass ich Fehler gemacht habe! Ok, sehr viele Fehler! Aber heißt das denn, dass ich niemals eine Erwiderung meiner Gefühle bekomme? Warum hat er das gemacht?

Damit er nicht mehr verletzt wird, vielleicht? Flüstert eine kleine, bekannte Stimme in meinem Kopf. Erschrocken schaue ich den Blonden an.

„Wie..?" Er grinst.

„Warum machte er das? Was würdest du tun, wenn man dir so weh tut? Ich würde wollen, dass mich niemals mehr jemand so verletzen kann und mich für alle Gefühle verschließen, die das verursachen können!"

„Ja, ich auch!" Ziemlich ernüchtert setze ich mich und sinke zusammen. Ja, er hat recht. Ich weiß noch genau, was in seinem Brief steht. Er hat ohne Namen unterschrieben, weil er wusste, dass er nie mehr der gleiche sein würde.. Vielleicht hatte er noch keine Ahnung, dass es auf diese Weise - mit dem Kristall - geschehen würde, aber er wusste es.. Und das ist der springende Punkt. Diesen Entschluss hatte er nur gefasst, weil ich, Draco Malfoy, auf seinen Gefühlen herumgetrampelt bin. Dabei kann ich so gut verstehen, wie er sich fühlt. Will ich doch auch, dass meine Eltern mich lieben und es mir zeigen... Aber sie tun es nicht! Noch nie. Ich hebe meinen Blick und bemerke, dass Matt fort ist.

„Danke, ich werde mein Bestes geben, um Harry zurückzuholen!"

RON

Meine Güte! Ich habe es versucht, wirklich, aber es hat nicht geklappt! Warum denn nur?

Ich hab am Ende nur gesehen, wie die Drachensteinschüler das Feld verlassen. Super! Genial! Einfach nur scheiße!

„Was regst du dich so auf?" Hermine, meine Freundin.

„Ich hab nichts, aber auch rein gar nicht, vom Training gesehen!" Ein theatralischer Seufzer ertönt.

„Danke für deine Anteilnahme!" Ehrlich, da versuche ich für unser Team was an Infos zu bekommen und dann so was!

„Hör mal, vielleicht hast du es schon wieder vergessen, aber ich nicht! Dragon hat doch gesagt, dass er es nicht duldet, dass sie beim Training ausspioniert werden!"

„Schon, aber man kann es ja versuchen!" Ich plumpse in den Sessel im Gemeinschaftsraum, der früher Harrys Lieblingsplatz gewesen war. Er ist schon so lange fort, ohne sich zu melden. Ob es ihm gut geht, weiß niemand..

„Wenn ich du wäre, dann würde ich nicht so dumm sein und mich mit denen von Schloss Drachenstein anlegen!" Ein Finger wedelt vor meinem Gesicht herum.

„Die haben ein ganz anders Potential, als wir!" Ihre Stimme klingt so, als wüsste sie etwas. Und das ist wohl auch einigen anderen unserer Hausgenossen aufgefallen.

„Spucks schon aus!", fordere ich sie auf. Ein Verheißungsvolles Grinsen erscheint auf ihrem Gesicht. „Also gut, dann hört mal alle her!"

HERMINE

Flashback

Ich ging gerade einen Gang entlang und wollte zur Bibliothek, als sich mein Weg mit einigen Schülern der Schule von Schloss Drachenstein kreuzte. Ich sah auch, dass ein Schüler aus Ravenclaw bei ihnen war und sie schienen sich angeregt zu unterhalten. Es vielen verschiedene Wörter wie: Unauffindbar, außergewöhnliche Begabung, Drachen, kleines Schloss.. Sie unterhielten sich über die Schule, aus der sie kamen!

Also folgte ich ihnen und hielt mich unauffällig in ihrer Nähe auf, um der Unterhaltung zu folgen.

„Weißt du, es werden nicht alle Schüler aufgenommen, bei uns auf der Schule. Bei der Geburt jeden Kindes – das ist auf die ganze Welt bezogen – wird das Magiepotenzial gemessen und die Begabung für verschiedene Fähigkeiten geprüft. Man kann also schon sehr früh sagen, was das Kind einmal können wird. Ist ungefähr so, wie hier auf Hogwarts, da sind auch schon die Namen vorgemerkt, für alle Kinder, die einmal die Möglichkeit haben werden, Magie zu erlernen!" Mit großen Augen sitzt der Ravenclaw da und zieht alle Informationen in sich auf, die er kriegen kann. Typisch!

„Das ist wirklich interessant, erzählt doch bitte weiter!"

Ein anderer von Drachenstein übernahm das Reden.

„Sobald der Direktor es für richtig hält, dass das vorgemerkte Kind an unsere Schule unterrichtet werden kann, wird der Person ein Schreiben zugeschickt. Manche kommen ab der ersten Klasse, andere ab einer anderen. Es kommt immer auf die Person an. Manchmal kommt es vor, dass das Potential eines Kindes aber erst viel später festgestellt wird, dann wird sofort eine Nachricht an dieses gesendet. Die Schüler können frei entscheiden, ob sie unsere Schule besuchen wollen, oder nicht! Man wird nicht dazu gezwungen." Wieder staunte der Ravenclaw, er sieht aus, als befände er sich auf Wolke sieben!

„Die Schule gibt es schon seit mehreren Jahrhunderten und ist sogar älter als Hogwarts hier.", übernahm ein Dritter das Erzählen. Älter als Hogwarts?

„Es sind schon einige große Zauberer von Schloss Drachenstein gekommen, musst du wissen. Eine war da zum Beispiel Lady Ravenclaw. Die hat auch Schloss Drachenstein besucht."

Überrascht zog der Junge Luft ein. Und auch ich konnte es mir nicht verkneifen. Ich wusste, dass das nicht in der Geschichte Hogwarts´ stand.

„Es gibt nach Lady Ravenclaw nur noch einen so starken und bekannten Zauberer, der auf unserer Schule gelernt hat und das ist unser Direktor, Professor Wind!" Kaum zu glauben, welche Dinge man erfuhr, wenn man es am wenigsten erwatete.

„Allerdings haben wir ein neues Phänomen an unserer Schule." Neugierig schaute der Ravenclaw den Jungen an, der gesprochen hatte.

„Ja, das ist Dragon! Er ist eine echtes Naturwunder! Ein Phänomen für sich! So viele Fähigkeiten hat nicht mal Wind und der ist schon stark!"

„So mächtig! Ich will nicht unhöflich sein, aber er sieht mir ziemlich kalt und etwas unheimlich aus!", flüsterte der Hogwartsschüler. Lachen war zu vernehmen. Warum lachten die?

„Ja, so ist der nun mal! Aber Dragon ist echt ein guter Kerl, wenn man ihn nicht zum Feind hat! Wir stehen alle hinter ihm und seit er auf unserer Schule ist, haben wir unser Quidditch noch verbessert! Er ist unser bester Mann!" Einen Moment herrschte Ruhe, dann fragte der Ravenclaw wieder was.

„Was hat er denn für Fähigkeiten?"

„Nun, er kann sich mit Schlangen unterhalten. Auch mit den Drachen, die rund um unser Schloss in den Höhlen leben! Ja, er hat sich richtig mit ihnen angefreundet und ist der Einzige, dem sie gestatten in die Höhlen zu gehen, wenn Brutzeit ist. Auch ist bekannt, dass er das Niveau von Prof. Wind überstiegen hat. Natürlich reden wir darüber nicht öffentlich, aber jeder weiß es und zollt entsprechend Respekt. Dragon kümmert sich sowieso um die Belange der Schule und schützt sie. Wie viele Fähigkeiten er genau hat, dass wissen wir aber leider auch nicht." Der Sprecher wurde von einem anderen unterbrochen.

„Da war zum Beispiel was am Anfang, als er zu uns kam. Es war der dritte Tag und nicht alle mochten ihn.. Jedenfalls waren zu der Zeit einige Trolle in der Gegend und störten ständig die Drachenweibchen beim Brüten. Sie griffen an und die Drachen wehrten sich, dabei stahlen die Trolle Eier. Dragon hatte das erfahren und war hinauf zu den Höhlen gegangen und hatte sich dort nieder gelassen und gewartet, bis die Trolle wieder angriffen, dann ist er hin gegangen und hat sie alle fertig gemacht. Man konnte vom Tal aus nicht viel erkennen, nur dass es schnell ging und er eine beeindruckende Macht besitzt! Er hatte eine magische Druckwelle benutzt, die wir bis zum Schloss spüren konnte. Das Fensterglas hat vibriert."

Ehrfürchtig bewunderte der Ravenclaw die Drachensteinschüler.

„Ja ja, er ist schon was ganz Besonderes, unser Dragon! Und Matt, der ist wie ein großer Bruder für ihn! Die haben sich vom ersten Tag an verstanden.." Der, der am Anfang gesprochen hatte, drängte sich wieder vor.

„Das härteste war, als er zurück kam! Er war von Kopf bis Fuß blutverschmiert und es triefte nur so, aber er ging ungerührt weiter an uns vorbei und beachtete das Zeug gar nicht! Das sah so bizarr aus, dass kann man nicht in Worte fassen!"

Mein Gott, dass musste ich den anderen erzählen! Was die sagen werden?

Flashback End

„Ja, so war das. Einfach interessant und unglaublich, oder!" Schweigend haben alle meiner Geschichte gelauscht, doch jetzt brechen aufgeregte Unterhaltungen aus. Vermutungen, ob der gutaussehende Dragon vielleicht eine Freundin, oder Freund hat, und anderes.

„Jetzt wissen wir wenigstens, dass wir uns vor ihm in Acht nehmen müssen!", meint Ron, der neben mir sitzt.

„Ja, stimmt. Aber nur weil die sagen, dass er ihr bester Mann ist, heißt das nicht, dass sie eine gute Mannschaft sind!" Aufmunternd strahle ich ihn an. Und er grinst zurück.

MATT

Frühstück! Ich hab vielleicht einen Kohldampf! Sieh mal einer an, da ist ja wieder dieser Bagman. Also wieder ein Spiel, bin mal gespannt!

„Meine lieben Schüler, in zwei Tagen steht wieder ein Spiel an und die Lose sind gezogen!" Aufmerksam sind alle Augen nach vorne gerichtet. Ja, wer ist es? Er kramt in seiner Tasche, wie plump er aussieht, fällt ihm wohl nicht auf.

„Ah da! Also, es werden spielen: Hogwarts gegen Schloss Drachenstein!" Lauter Beifall erfüllt die Halle, wobei die meisten doch eh schon denken, dass ihre Schule gewinnt, nämlich Hogwarts. Wenn ihr euch da mal nicht täuscht!

„So, die Mannschaften bitte nach vorne!" Dragon neben mir erhebt sich und ich gehe dicht hinter ihm. Der Rest läuft mir nach und bei dem Alten angekommen, stellen wir uns in einer Reihe auf.

Dragon und der Kapitän der gegnerischen Mannschaft – Draco Malfoy - stehen jeweils links und rechts von Bagman.

„So, was denken sie, Mr. Malfoy, wie das Spiel verlaufen wird?"

Auffordernd sieht er den Jungen an. Er strafft die Schultern und blickt den Mann selbstbewusst und arrogant entgegen.

„Nun, wir werden unser Bestes geben und mit Sicherheit gewinnen!" Sehr schön gesagt! Ich kann mir nur mühsam ein Lachen verkneifen und auch Drag´ scheint's so zu gehen. Bagman dreht sich ihm zu.

„Und was denken sie, Mr. Dragon?"

Ja, was sagst du? Leise habe ich die Frage in seine Gedanken projiziert.

Siehst du gleich.

Mit einem abschätzenden Blick auf die Gegner, dreht er sich dem Mann zu, der ihn gefragt hat.

„Wir werden das Spiel ohne Probleme gewinnen." Ja, auf den Punkt getroffen, auch wenn ich gehofft habe, dass er noch ein bisschen mehr sagt.

„Wie kommen sie darauf?" Kann der Typ nicht die Fresse halten? Reicht doch schon, dass er das gesamte Spiel über labert!

„Ganz einfach! Sie sind kein eingespieltes Team, können sich gegenseitig größtenteils nicht ausstehen und sind ohnehin nicht dazu in der Lage, uns das Wasser zu reichen! Es gibt keinen Spieler in dieser Mannschaft, der genug Erfahrung hat oder schnell genug ist. Außerdem haben sie keine Taktiken, die sie dazu in die Lage versetzen könnten, uns anzugreifen, oder zu tricksen!"

Eine kurze Pause legt er ein, dann redet er weiter. Oh, wie ich es liebe, wenn er seine Analysen an anderen Teams macht!

„Fangen wir doch beim Hüter an! Er mag zwar das Quidditch lieben, hat aber noch nicht genug Erfahrung. Sprich, er lässt zu viele Bälle durch! Die beiden Treiber sind viel zu schwer und können nicht schnell genug reagieren. Die Jägerin ist zu groß und viel zu einfach zu treffen und außerdem mag sie das Spiel nicht mehr. Der andere Jäger hat Angst getroffen zu werden und gibt deshalb viel zu schnell auf. Und der Sucher hängt sich nur allzu gern an seinen Gegner und lässt sich zu leicht reinlegen. Wobei ich sagen muss, dass er der einzige Spieler der Hogwartsmannschaft ist, der anständig fliegen kann! Wie gesagt, wir werden das Spiel in wenigen Minuten gewonnen haben." Strike! Die Halle ist so was von Stumm.

Du hast dich selbst mal wieder übertroffen!

Sein Blick wandert zu mir und er grinst leicht. Eine Geste, die nur ich kenne und sehe. Tja, das ist mein kleiner Bruder´!

Lass uns verschwinden! Er dreht sich dem Mann wieder zu.

„Noch was?" Ohne abzuwarten, marschiert er voran und wir folgen ihm. Ein triumphaler Abgang der Eindruck hinterlässt!

* * *

Tada! Das war Teil 3! Hab es fertig gebracht, dass es 9 Seiten sind. Auch mal nett, oder?

Hoffe, dass einige Fragen über die Schule aufgeklärt sind und euch der Teil gefallen hat.

Freu mich auf eure Kommis, bye,

Psycho-Puma


	5. Chapter 5

**Verschenktes Herz 4**

**Hogwarts vs. Drachenstein**

PROFESSOR WIND

Es ist verdammt windig heute, aber das wird nichts daran ändern, dass meine Mannschaft gewinnt. In der Tat war die Analyse, die Dragon gemacht hat, zutreffend. Wenn von Hogwarts eine Bedrohung ausgeht, dann nur in der Gestalt des Suchers. Wobei das für uns nichts bedeutet. Schloss Drachenstein können sie nicht besiegen, das ist eine Tatsache und ich muss zugeben, dass ich stolz auf meine Schüler bin.

Hm, Mr. Bagman hat es auch mal geschafft, die Stufen zu erklimmen - welch ein Fortschritt! In der Tat ist er, seit ich ihn das letzte Mal gesehen habe, ziemlich in die Breite gegangen. Aber ist ja nicht mein Problem.

„So! Und da sind wir wieder mit einem spannenden Spiel, in dem Schloss Drachenstein gegen Hogwarts antritt!"

Ja, hätte er den Stimmverstärker nicht, dann müsste ihn keiner hören... Aber warum ausgerechnet der den Kommentator machen muss, verstehe ich absolut nicht!

„Und nun begrüßen wir die Gastgeber: Die Mannschaft Hogwarts!"

Wie sie da angeflogen kommen in ihren Trikots mit dem Wappen der Schule. Und wie unsicher sie aussehen. Allein ihr Kapitän hat eine Maske auf, doch auch er hat Zweifel an ihrem Sieg.

„Und auf der Gegnerseite: Schloss Drachenstein!"

Und da kommen sie, meine Schüler. Elegant und stark in ihren schwarzen Ledertrikots. Ja, nur das Beste für meine Mannschaft! Und Dragon führt sie wie ein König. Ich kann nur stolz sein!

„Der Schiedsrichter betritt das Feld und lässt die Bälle frei! Die Pfeife pfiffbereit! Nun warten die Mannschaften auf den Anpfiff!"

Ja, schmeiß den Ball. Ich will sehen, wie sich Hogwarts macht.

„Und da fliegt er, der Quaffel! Und die Jäger stürzen sich sofort darauf! Oh mein Gott, welche Geschwindigkeit Drachenstein aufweist! Einfach unglaublich!"

Ja, Matt rast nur so zwischen den anderen hindurch.

„Und da erklingt der Gong! Zehn zu Null für Drachenstein! Das Spiel geht weiter und der Schnatz ist wohl noch nicht erschienen! Der Sucher von Hogwarts umkreist das Feld und der von Drachenstein steht in der Luft und bewegt sich keinen Zentimeter! Was kann das bedeuten?"

Tja, wir sind eine außergewöhnliche Mannschaft. Wir spielen nicht so, wie alle anderen es tun.

„Oh oh! Das war eindeutig ein Faul! Schiedsrichter, da müssen sie Pfeifen!" Brüll mir noch lauter ins Ohr, mir kann's ja nicht schaden! Freude oh Freude, der Sarkasmus lebe hoch! Ohne ihn wäre die Welt untergegangen.

„Freischuss für Drachenstein und ein Tor! Es steht jetzt Vierzig zu Null für Drachenstein! Der Hüter ist einfach nur spitze! Hogwarts könnte sich da eine Scheibe abschneiden!"

In der Tat, könnten sie. Wenn sie noch ein paar Jahrzehnte trainieren, können sie vielleicht auch mal die Hälfte von dem, was wir können. Nun ja, ich sollte keine Thesen aufstellen, für die es keine Hoffnung gibt.

Meinen Schülern scheint es langweilig zu werden. Kann ich verstehen, da haben sie endlich einen Gegner und dann ist es keine Herausforderung.

„Wie ich sehe, haben sie brauchbare Spieler. Aber warten sie nur, bis sich unsere Spieler aufgewärmt haben, dann geht's ihnen an den Kragen!" Snape heißt er, wenn ich mich nicht täusche. An Arroganz fehlt es ihm auch nicht!

„Nun, ist es denn nicht so, dass sich meine Schüler langweilen, weil ihre unfähig sind? Das ist keine Herausforderung für sie. Warten sie, bis mal eine halbwegs vernünftige Mannschaft auftaucht, dann sehen sie was ich meine."

So ein Trottel, du brauchst gar nicht so empört schauen. Bildet sich weiß Gott was ein und was hat er davon? Nichts! Das Spiel steht jetzt Achtzig zu Null. Wenn das kein Beweis ist, weiß ich auch nicht mehr! Dragon scheint es zum Hals raus zu hängen.

Fang doch den Schnatz, wenn ihr keine Lust mehr habt.

Ich sehe, dass er meine Nachricht erhalten hat, denn er geht in einen Sturzflug über.

DRACO

Das Spiel hat schon scheiße begonnen. Dass wir nicht gewinnen, ist mir bewusst, seit Dragon so zielgenau unsere Schwächen aufgedeckt hat. Und verdammt, er hat recht!

Im wesentlichen spielen bei denen nur ein Jäger, der Hüter und gelegentlich ein Treiber. Ansonsten wirken sie irgendwie gelangweilt. Der Jäger hat sich als Matt heraus gestellt. Ein Klassespieler!

Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich das Spiel nicht noch gewinnen kann. Ich brauche lediglich den Schnatz zu fangen. Wenn er sich erbarmen und mal zeigen würde.

Das Hauptproblem ist wohl die Geschwindigkeit. Sie sind so flink, dass wir sie fast nicht sehen und wenn sie nahe genug sind, ist es schon zu spät. Sie sehen nicht so plump auf ihren Besen aus, wie wir es tun. Zumindest die anderen.

_Was soll das denn jetzt? Ein Sturzflug, hat er den Schnatz gesehen? Scheiße, ich muss hinterher!_

Also beuge ich mich so weit nach vorne, wie möglich und stürze hinterher. Wie hat er das gemacht, den Schnatz so schnell zu entdecken, ohne sich vom Fleck zu rühren! Er bremst ab und macht eine Drehung. Gut, kein kleiner Ball in Händen! Das ist noch mal gut gegangen. Aber wenn es wirklich der Schnatz gewesen wäre, hätten wir jetzt verloren...

DRAGON

Schon allein die Tatsache, dass wir gegen diese Anfänger spielen müssen, ist eine Beleidigung.

Das Stadion tobte, als wir heraus flogen. Schön. Was bringt es uns, wenn wir keinen Spaß daran haben? Der Schiedsrichter hatte die Bälle frei gelassen und sofort waren alle los gestürmt. Es ist so lächerlich, dass niemand bemerkt hat - meine Mannschaft ausgeschlossen - dass ich den Schnatz schon wieder eingefangen habe, als ich nach oben auf meinen Posten geflogen bin. Ja, er liegt schwer in meiner Tasche und wartet darauf, wieder frei zu sein.

Im Prinzip halten wir die anderen nur hin und tun so, als würden wir um den Sieg kämpfen. Wobei, hier kann man nicht kämpfen.. Wir langweilen uns zu Tode! Der Sturzflug ist mal ne schöne Abwechslung und es macht Spaß, andere hinters Licht zu führen. Mir ist klar, dass Malfoy mir folgt, das hat er schon immer getan und wird es wohl auch nie lassen. Aber ich bin heute noch tausend mal besser, als ich es früher war! Nun hänge ich wieder auf meinem Posten und warte kurz. Da kommt Ken zu mir geflogen.

„Können wir das Spiel beenden? Langsam wird's albern!", zustimmend nicke ich.

Abermals setze ich zum Sturzflug an, rase gen Boden und bemerke, wie Malfoy mir wieder auf den Fersen ist. Ich greife in meine Tasche und ziehe meine volle Hand wieder hervor. Dann verlangsame ich den Flug und lande elegant auf dem Sand und überreiche dem Schiedsrichter den Schnatz. Und schon schallt ein gellender Pfiff und erklärt das Spiel für beendet. Malfoy, der hinter mir gelandet ist, starrt ungläubig auf den kleinen, goldenen Ball mit Flügeln.

„Schloss Drachenstein hat gewonnen!"

Hm. Den Typen hab ich ja ganz vergessen, der hat ja das Spiel mit seinen dämlichen Kommentaren begleitet. Meine Mannschaft landet gerade hinter mir.

„Drag´ das war das langweiligste Spiel, das ich je erlebt habe! Aber das niemand gemerkt hat, dass du den Schnatz schon lange hast, war echt der Hammer!"

Ja, so dumm muss man schon sein.

RON

WAS? Der hatte den Schnatz schon lange? Warum, verdammt noch mal, haben die dann nicht gleich den Sieg eingefordert! _Oh, verdammt, ich bin wütend!_

Schnurstracks gehe ich auf Dragon zu und zerre ihn herum.

„Was sollte der Scheiß? Wolltet ihr uns veralbern, oder was!"

Mein Gesicht muss so rot sein, wie meine Haare, aber das stört mich momentan am wenigsten.

„Antworte gefälligst!" Es macht mich noch viel rasender, dass seine Augen keinerlei Regung meinetwegen zeigen. Selbst Malfoy wäre schon längst zum Gegenangriff übergegangen.

„Weißt du, Ron, wir wollten euch nur ne Chance geben, zumindest EIN Tor zu schießen."

„Ron, lass gut sein! Das bringt dir doch auch nichts!"

Was weiß denn Hermine davon? Die ist keine Spielerin und kann das gar nicht nachempfinden.

„Ich will aber eine Antwort!" Es ist nicht fair von mir, sie anzuschreien, aber die Wut..

„Du solltest auf Herm hören, Ron. Aufregung hat dir noch nie gut getan."

Wie jetzt? Der sagt Ron zu mir und nennt Hermine Herm? Das hat immer nur Harry getan, oder ich heute noch.

„Moment, warum nennst du sie Herm?", will ich jetzt wissen. Er seufzt. Warum?

Der Blonde legt einen Arm um seine Schultern.

„Komm, lass dich von denen nicht aufregen. Gehen wir und lesen noch mal in dem Buch, das Vater mir geschickt hat!"

Weshalb mischt sich der jetzt ein, der hat hier gar nichts mitzureden.

„Schon gut, Matt. Warte noch einen Moment."

Na also, geht doch! Abwartend sehe ich ihn an und er schaut mir genau in die Augen.

„Ron, erinnerst du dich an das vor ungefähr zwei Jahren?" Irritation.

„Ähm, ja, was denn genau?"

Ein undefinierbares Lächeln gleitet über sein Gesicht. Seltsam vertraut.

„Was ist da passiert, das dein Leben sehr verändert hat?" Tiefgründige Fragen waren noch nie mein Ding. Aber diese Frage kann ich mit Leichtigkeit beantworten.

„Mein bester Freund ist verschwunden. Harry hat die Schule gewechselt und sich nie mehr gemeldet. Er meinte, dass er ein anderen wäre, wenn wir uns wiederse..." Moment!

„Ein anderer..", wiederhole ich die Worte.

Hermine krallt sich in meinen Ärmel, aber das bemerke ich nur unbewusst.

„Du bist Harry?", flüstert meine Freundin leise.

„Ja, ich war es..." Und mit seiner Mannschaft im Schlepptau, entschwindet er zum Schloss. Kein Wunder, dass er sich so gut hier auskennt. Das ist mir schon seltsam vorgekommen.

„Ron, er ist wieder da, Harry! Er ist zurück!" Tränen benetzen ihre Wangen.

„Er ist nicht mehr der gleiche, Herm.", antworte ich ihr beruhigend. „ Aber er ist da!"

HERMINE

Es ist eigenartig, ihn so zu sehen. Eine derartige Veränderung haben wir nicht erwartet! Er erscheint so fremd. Wahrscheinlich ist er das auch, oder?

„Ron, was machen wir jetzt? Ich meine.." Er hat noch immer seinen Arm um meine Schulter.

„Ich weiß, wir werden mit ihm reden, wenn er Zeit hat. Es scheint so, als würde seine Mannschaft ihn jetzt bei sich haben wollen.."

„Ja, aber er ist immer bei seiner Mannschaft, Ron.. Er ist nie alleine, immer ist zumindest Matt bei ihm. Der Blonde scheint um ihn herum zu schwirren, wie eine Henne um ihr Küken."

„Das ist ein scheiß Vergleich, Hermine!" Ups! Jetzt halten mich einige für blöd! Warum muss ich meine Gedanken auch laut aussprechen? Mein Rotschopf schleift mich mit zurück zum Schloss. Das Spiel hat ihn wohl hungrig gemacht!

DRAGON

Ich versteh einfach nicht, warum Matt nur dauernd grinst.

„Was hast du, verdammt?", verdeutliche ich ihm meine Laune. Auch, wenn das eigentlich nicht immer was bringt. Zumindest weiß er, wann ich nicht mehr pflege, zu spaßen.

Auch einem Dragon reißt mal der Geduldsfaden!

Und was kommt jetzt? Er hängt ja schon fast auf mir und die stechenden Blicke von Ron und Hermine sind auch nicht toll.

„Sag ma, willst du dem Kleinen nicht noch ne Chance geben?"

Was fragt er mich so was? Wenn der mit dem Kleinen´ Malfoy meint, dann verfrachte ich ihn bei der nächsten Gelegenheit an die Wand. Und zwar so, dass es besonders schmerzhaft wird!

Ob ich sadistisch klinge? Bestimmt, aber das bringt mir auch den nötigen Respekt, mit dem mir alle begegnen.

„Wie kommst du auf so ne Idee? Warum sollte ich das tun, zumal ich eh niemanden mehr lieben werde!"

Na, jetzt bin ich gespannt, was er sagt. Er scheint aufzugeben. Aber wie ich ihn kenne, nicht für lange.

„Der Kleine liebt dich. Du solltest ihm etwas entgegen kommen, dann könnt ihr über die Vergangenheit reden und es wird alles gut."

Was mischt er sich da eigentlich ein? Ich, dem entgegen kommen? Hackts ihm?

Aber etwas Abwechslung könnte ich mal wieder gebrauchen.. Und wenn es stimmt, was Matt sagt, dann weiß ich schon, wo ich sie bekomme!

Ich bin nur froh, dass das Abendessen endlich vorüber ist. Jetzt kann ich mich um meine abendliche - oder besser nächtliche - Aktivität kümmern. Es will ja alles geplant sein.

So mache ich mich auf den Weg die Gänge entlang, zurück in das Zimmer, das ich mir mit der blonden Nervensäge teile. Wenn alles glatt läuft, dann wird die Nacht etwas Spaß bringen.

Das Zimmer wird wohl noch eine Weile verlassen bleiben, denn Matt und die anderen wollen in den verbotenen Wald. Könnte ich auch mal machen, hab früher ja nicht viel davon gesehen. Mal abgesehen davon, als ich unbeabsichtigt hinein geraten bin. Jedenfalls werde wir uns heute amüsieren.

Ich mache es mir auf meinem Bett gemütlich und entspanne mich, dann schließe ich die Augen. In einer leichten Meditation, dennoch reaktionsbereit, strecke ich meinen Geist aus und suche die Gedanken einer bestimmten Person. Und es dauert auch nicht lange, bis ich sie finde, denn sie kommen mir regelrecht entgegen. Oh, was für Gedanken! Wirklich, diese Fantasie ist beeindruckend! Daraus kann man durchaus etwas in die Realität umsetzen.

Er hat nicht bemerkt, dass ich in seinen Geist eingedrungen bin und das ist gut so. Ich sende ihm Bilder und Anweisungen, verschleiert, damit er nicht bemerkt, was mit ihm passiert.

Und durch seine Augen kann ich sehen, dass er sich auf den Weg macht und dem folgt, was ich ihm eingegeben habe. Und dann mache auch ich mich auf den Weg in das verlassene Klassenzimmer, das das Ziel seiner Wanderung sein wird.

DRACO

Es ist seltsam, aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich heute Abend etwas verpasse, wenn ich diesem Drang das Schloss zu durchstreifen, nicht folge. Also erhebe ich mich und irre durch die zahllosen Gänge. Es ist dunkel hier, aber das stört mich nicht. Meine Gedanken schweifen wieder zu Dragon. Seit ich ihn wieder gesehen habe, ist der Schmerz noch unerträglicher geworden. So muss sich wohl auch Harry gefühlt haben, als ich ihn so lächerlich gemacht habe. Ihn verhöhnte, beleidigte und zertrat.

„Es tut mir leid, Harry..."

Geflüsterte Worte, die er wohl nie hören wird. Er schaut mich ja nicht mal an, wenn es nicht nötig ist! Warum ist er hier her gekommen, wenn er mich doch nicht sehen will?

„Ich kann das alles nicht verstehen! Was mach ich denn bloß?"

Nicht mal Matt wird etwas ändern können! Wie auch? Es ist zwar lieb gemeint, aber wenn dieser Sturkopf von Dragon sich nicht helfen lässt, dann wird es niemand schaffen. So war und ist er schon immer gewesen und ich bezweifle, dass er sich geändert hat, was das betrifft.

Eine staubige Tür kommt in mein Blickfeld. Der Gang kommt mir nicht gerade vertraut vor. Was wohl hinter dem Holz ist? Neugierig öffne ich die Tür. Sie klemmt ein wenig, aber das, was ich nun erblicke, mach es wieder wett.

Es handelt sich um ein altes Klassenzimmer, mit einem großen Fenster, durch welches Mondlicht scheint. Und auf der Fensterbank, da sitzt eine Person. Das ganze Bild wirkt surreal, dennoch wunderschön!

Wer das wohl ist? Junge oder Mädchen? Vielleicht haben sich auch zwei Schüler hier verabredet? Wie gerne ich mich auf die selbe Weise mit Dragon treffen würde! Das wäre so romantisch!

„Du bist also endlich da?"

Eine melodische und dennoch kalte Stimme. Die Person hat sich mir zugedreht. Und ich erstarre. Es ist Dragon, der dort sitzt! Mein geliebter Dragon!

„Ich bin hier, ja."

Eine dumme Antwort, wobei ich nicht mal weiß, was seine Frage bedeutet.

„Was tust du hier? Müsst ihr nicht in euren Räumen sein?"

Warum frage ich so was dummes? Ich sollte froh sein, allein mit ihm sein zu dürfen!

Langsam steht er auf und kommt auf mich zu. Im Schatten kann ich sein Gesicht nicht erkennen, aber ich spüre seinen Blick auf mir. Ein neutraler Blick, von dem ich nicht weiß, was ich davon halten soll.

„Sehr schön, du hast lange gebraucht."

Wusste er, dass ich kommen würde? Woher? Aber egal, das interessiert jetzt nicht, denn was hier geschieht, ist viel wichtiger. Dragon hat seine Hände an mein Gesicht gelegt und küsst mich fordernd! Er küsst mich! Nein, nicht!

„Mehr, ich will mehr...", flüstere ich heiser, zu mehr bin ich nicht in der Lage. Und er küsst mich erneut.

Unsere Küsse werden leidenschaftlicher, wilder. Seine Hände wandern unaufhörlich über meinen Körper und erkunden alles. Wie wunderbar sich das anfühlt, kann ich gar nicht beschreiben!

DRAGON

Sein Körper presst sich an mich, fordernd. Und auch seine Hände halten nicht länger still, erforschen neues Gebiet. Ich merke, wie er sich fallen lässt, sich mir ergibt. Oh ja, heute wird er mir gehören und nichts kann daran etwas ändern!

Wir müssen unseren Kuss unterbrechen und seine grauen Augen sehen mir lustumnebelt entgegen. Fahrig und keineswegs zärtlich, reiße ich ihm das Hemd vom Leib. Meines entledige ich mir auch gleich, allerdings wesentlich sorgfältiger. Es besteht kein Grund, warum ich es zerreißen sollte.

Er verschlingt meinen Anblick, das ist unübersehbar. Und ein leises Keuchen verrät mir, dass er schon mehr als willig ist.

Auf den Boden habe ich Decken und Kissen gezaubert, ohne, dass er es bemerkt hat. Nun dirigiere ich ihn zielstrebig darauf zu. Kaum, dass er liegt, entferne ich seine Hose und Short. Nackt liegt er unter mir und er stöhnt begierig, nach mehr verlangend.

Und so entledige auch ich mich den letzten Kleidungsstücken..

* * *

Nja, jetzt stimmt die Kapiteleinteilung wieder und es ist alles da! Also, falls es euch noch nicht aufgefallen ist, Chapter 3 ist jetzt das fehlende Kapitel 2!

Bye, Psycho-Puma


	6. Chapter 6

**Verschenktes Herz 5**

**Benutzt**

DRACO

Die Sonne kitzelt mich und ich schlage die Augen auf. Ich liege alleine auf unserem provisorischen Bett und bin im ersten Moment schockiert. Dann aber nehme ich ein Rascheln wahr und sehe zum Fenster. Und dort sitzt er, wie ein Engel, eingehüllt in Sonnenstrahlen.

„ Dragon? Bist du schon lange wach?", frage ich ihn, während ich auf ihn zugehe und nun neben ihm ankomme. Er hat mir noch nicht geantwortet. Er scheint abwesend.

Es ist noch genügend Platz vorhanden und so klettere ich ebenfalls auf die Fensterbank und will mich vor ihm nieder lassen.

„ Was bitte hast du vor?", erklingt eine eisige Frage. Was ist denn nun los? Hab ich was falsch gemacht?

„ Ich hab was gefragt! Antworte!"

„ Ich wollte mich zu dir setzten, warum?" Ich verstehe es wirklich nicht! Warum ist er so?

Sein Gesicht wirkt wie gemeißelt, so ausdruckslos und hart. Was ist passiert?

„ Und wie kommst du auf die Idee, dass ich das will?"

Wieder so harte Worte, die ich nicht verstehen kann? Letzte Nacht war er ganz anders gewesen.

„ Was hast du? Warum behandelst du mich so? Ist es dir denn egal, was letzte Nacht geschehen ist! Ich liebe dich verdammt noch mal!"

Sein Gesicht verändert sich nicht. Überhaupt wirkt er sehr desinteressiert.

„ Oh! Ich verstehe." Und auf seinen Zügen zeigen sich die ersten Regungen, die ich sehe. Heute.

„ Du denkst, nur weil ich dir die Ehre erweise und mit dir schlafe, dass wir dann ein Paar sind! Ich sage dir aber, wie es wirklich ist: Ich wollte lediglich etwas Spaß und mehr nicht! Zwischen uns, Malfoy, läuft überhaupt nichts!"

Wie zu Eis erstarrt sitze ich noch immer am selben Fleck, während sich Dragon seine Kleider anlegt. Nur Spaß. Keine Gefühle. Keine Liebe. Nichts!

Mein Blick wandert zu dem großen, schwarzhaarigen Jungen. Er hat mich benutzt! Seine grünen Augen schauen mich noch einmal gefühllos an. Bevor ich es verhindern kann, öffnet sich mein Mund wie von selbst.

„ Das war mein Erstes Mal. Ich hab auf dich gewartet."

Ob er es nun gehört hat, oder nicht, spielt keine Rolle mehr, denn es ist nun unwichtig.

„ Tja, dein Wunsch ist ja in Erfüllung gegangen." Und dann fällt die Tür ins Schloss und es ist still.

MATT

Drag´ ist heute nacht nicht ins Zimmer gekommen, dass hätte ich mitbekommen, Also, wo verdammt noch mal steckt er wieder? Ok, die Frage hat sich erledigt, denn er tritt gerade durch die Tür.

„ Morgen, wo warst du?", frage ich ihn. Sein Blick ist kalt und gefühllos, so wie er sich anderen immer zeigt. Aber ich kann noch etwas anderes erkennen, etwas, dass normalerweise nicht da ist.

„ Weg, warum?" Ich verdrehe die Augen. Kann er denn keine normale Antwort geben?

„ Schon klar, aber ich will wissen, wo du warst!", erkläre ich genauer.

Er sinkt auf seine Matratze und grinst nun anzüglich. Mir schwant Böses.

„ Ich hab mich amüsiert! Ist das verboten?", antwortet er endlich. Allerdings will ich jetzt noch wissen, mit wem. Also schaue ich ihn fragend an, er wird mich ohne Worte verstehen.

„ Rate mal."

„ Malfoy."

Ein diabolisches Grinsen huscht über sein Gesicht. Ich kann nur den Kopf schütteln.

„ Du weißt, dass er dich liebt und du schläfst mit ihm! Sag mal, war das Rache oder was?", brülle ich ihn jetzt an. Normal tu ich das ja nicht, aber bei solcher Dummheit..

„ Ich versteh nicht, was du willst. Er wollte doch auch! Wenn er sich gewehrt hätte, wäre ich nicht weiter gegangen, aber so.."

Sich keiner Schuld bewusst, legt er sich zurück.

„ Außerdem hat er sein Erstes Mal doch extra für mich reserviert.", meint er dann noch selenruhig. Bei mir brennt jetzt eine Sicherung durch.

„ WAS? Er war noch Jungfrau und du nimmst ihn trotzdem? Spinnst du? Auch wenn er gewartet hat, dann aber nicht auf dich, sondern auf HARRY!", schreie ich aufgebracht. Ich bin aufgesprungen , knie jetzt über ihm und schlag auf ihn ein.

Mir ist das gar nicht bewusst, aber nachdem ich realisiere, dass Blut an meiner Hand klebt, höre ich sofort auf. Dragon hat sich nicht gewehrt. Weiß er, dass er Scheiße gebaut hat? Ich hoffe doch!

„ Ich wusste das nicht, er hat's mir erst hinterher gesagt.", flüstert er und wirft mich dann von sich, um im Bad zu verschwinden.

Mein erster Impuls ist, ihm zu folgen, sein Gesicht zu versorgen. Aber das würde er wohl nicht zulassen. So lehne ich mich an die geschlossene Tür.

„ Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich geschlagen hab."

Meine Entschuldigung ist ehrlich gemeint und ich hoffe, dass er sie annimmt. So derart bin ich noch nie ausgerastet. Es ist auch nicht so, dass ich irgendwelche Gefühle für den Slytherin empfinde - es geht mir hier um Dragon.

Um den, der gerade aus dem Bad kommt und auf dessen Gesicht noch immer das Zeichen meiner Unbeherrschtheit zu sehen ist.

„ Verzeihst du mir?", frage ich erneut. Er sagt nichts.

„ Ich hätte nicht weiter gemacht, wenn ich es gewusst hätte."

Mehr sagt er nicht, sondern verlässt einfach das Zimmer. Mir ist klar, dass ich scheiße gebaut hab. Und ich muss es wieder gut machen! Mein kleiner Bruder´ braucht mich und ich ihn!

DRACO

Er ist bereits seit einer Stunde weg.

Und noch immer kann ich es einfach nicht glauben. Er hat mich benutzt.

Es war nicht mehr als ein wenig Spaß gewesen. Und ich war es, den er gewählt hat, weil er wusste, dass ich hin liebe. Dass ich ihm wohl kaum einen Wunsch abschlagen würde, aus Angst, ich könnte ihn wieder verletzen.

„ Dieses mal bin ich das Opfer...", flüstere ich in die Stille. Und plötzlich ist alles glasklar.

Ich hatte ihn vor zwei Jahren benutzt und heute hat er sich gerächt!

„ Wie dumm kann ein einzelner Mensch eigentlich sein?"

Diese Frage stelle ich mir, aber beantworten wird sie mir keiner. Wer denn auch?

Langsam richte ich mich auf und sammle meine Kleider zusammen. Von meinem Hemd ist nicht viel übrig. Aber wenigstens kann ich meine Unterwäsche und Hose noch anziehen. Mein Umhang ist auch noch ganz.

Ich muss daran denken, wie zärtlich und grob er zugleich gewesen ist. So ganz gegensätzlich zu dem, was ich heute morgen gesehen habe. Gespürt habe.

„ Werde ich denn je eine zweite Chance bei dir haben? Harry.."

Die Gänge sind ausgestorben. Mir ist es ganz recht. Es sind wohl alle beim Frühstück oder auf dem Quidditchfeld, um zu trainieren.

Oder doch nicht alle, denn Schritte kommen schnell näher. Und dann entdecke ich einen Jungen mit blonden, langen Haaren. Matt.

„ Da bist du! Ich hab dich gesucht!", ruft er mir schon entgegen. Ich bleibe stehen.

Was will er dieses Mal?

„ Hör zu, ich weiß, was passiert ist! Und ich weiß auch, dass er das nicht getan hätte, wenn er gewusst hätte, dass du unberührt bist.." Er atmet tief durch.

„ Jedenfalls müssen wir jetzt schnell handeln! Du hast das Kristallherz doch noch, also hol es raus!"

Seine Stimme hat etwas Befehlendes an sich. Aber momentan ist mir das gleichgültig.

„ Und was bringt mir das? Er wird es wohl kaum freiwillig annehmen. Wozu die Mühe machen, wenn er mich ja nicht mal in der Nähe haben will, außer wenn er.."

Ich lasse den Satz offen. Er wird sich denken können, was ich meine.

„ Verdammt, irgendwas hat sich in ihm geändert! Ich habe keine Ahnung, was. Aber bei Merlin, willst du denn aufgeben?", brüllt er mich an.

Eigentlich hat er recht, ich bin ein Malfoy. Und ein Malfoy bekommt alles, was er will.

„ Und wie soll ich das machen? Ihm sein Herz zurück geben?", entgegne ich ihm.

Ratlos schaut er mich an, dann zuckt er die Schultern.

„ Weiß ich auch noch nicht. Aber hab ich damals den Mist gebaut, oder du? Denk gefälligst nach! Werd ich auch tun.", antwortet er.

Allerdings brennt mir noch eine Frage unter den Nägeln.

„ Wie funktioniert das mit dem Zurückgeben der Gefühle? Ich meine, muss ich da was bestimmtes machen? Einen Spruch sagen, oder was?"

„ Du musst lediglich dafür sorgen, dass er den Kristall in beiden Händen hält. Und du musst es ihm persönlich geben, das ist ganz wichtig!"

Jetzt sitze ich hier auf meinem Bett, halte den Kristall in meiner Hand. Drehe und wende ihn. Wie soll ich das denn bitte machen?

Heute morgen hat er mich abgewiesen. Mehr noch, er hat mich von sich gestoßen, so derart, dass ich dachte, mein Herz zerspringt.

„ Mein Erstes Mal und dann so was.", flüstere ich in die Stille.

Es stimmt, ich habe auf ihn gewartet. Nur auf ihn, meinen Harry. Aber das gestern, das war nicht Harry. Nein, dieser Junge heißt Dragon und wollte nur meinen Körper. Meine Seele ist ihm egal gewesen.

Also wie soll ich es fertig bringen, ihm das Herz zu überreichen, ohne das er dahinter kommt, was ich ihm geben will?

RON

Endlich wieder ein Spiel! Heute gilt es, gegen Bulgarien zu gewinnen!

„ Ron, Hermine!", höre ich einen Schrei. Da kommt ja Ginny, meine kleine Schwester.

„ Was gibt's denn?", frage ich sie. Ihre langen Haare fliegen ihr um den Kopf, als sie mich anschaut und den Kopf schüttelt.

„ Nix, ich wollte dir nur viel Glück wünschen!"

Lächelnd sehe ich sie an. Dann mache ich mich auf, um ein Spiel zu gewinnen.

Ich habe mir fest vorgenommen, keinen Ball durch zu lassen. Ich werde Harry zeigen, dass ich ein Hüter bin, den man nicht vergisst!

Das Spiel ist an für sich super gelaufen. Wir haben gewonnen!

Na, es sind zwar drei Bälle durch, aber dafür habe ich den Rest gehalten. Immerhin ein Anfang, der sich sehen lassen kann.

Mein Blick wandert zu der Tribüne, wo die Mannschaft versammelt ist, die Dragon anführt.

„ Bis wir auf seinem Level sind, werden wir wohl noch einiges brauchen.."

Ein Seufzer entkommt meinem Mund, wofür ich einen abfälligen Blick von Malfoy erhalte.

Der braucht sich gar nicht so raus hängen zu lassen! Wenn das alles vorbei ist, dann bekommt der schon noch seine Abreibung!

Ich betrete gerade die große Halle zum Abendessen, da spüre ich einen stechenden Blick im Rücken. Ich schaue mich nach allen Richtungen um, kann aber im ersten Moment nichts erkennen.

Dann bleiben meine Augen an einem anderen Paar hängen, an grünen. Sein Blick ist sehr intensiv, so kenne ich ihn nicht. Automatisch lenken meine Schritte dort hin und vor ihm bleibe ich stehen.

Seine Mannschaft mustert mich kurz und einige erheben sich schon, um ihren Kapitän zu schützen. Eine Handbewegung lässt sie sich wieder setzen.

„ Ähm.. hallo.", spreche ich ihn leise an.

Seine Mimik verrät nichts von dem, was er denkt oder fühlt.

„ Hallo, Ron.", erwidert er und ein kleines, fast unkenntliches Lächeln, zeigt sich.

„ Du warst heute besser, als jemals zuvor. Gratulation."

Ich bin perplex. Alles, ich habe alles gedacht, aber nicht das! So ein Lob!

„ Danke, das hab ich dir zu verdanken." Seine Antwort besteht aus einem wissenden Nicken.

„ Drag, lass uns gehen!", mischt sich nun der Blonde wieder ein. Was hat der gegen mich?

„ Sag Herm einen Gruß.", meint er noch und verschwindet mit seinen Freunden aus der Halle.

Alleine stehe ich da, kann noch immer nicht glauben, dass wir eben eine doch relativ normale Unterhaltung geführt haben.

MATT

Hm, er scheint doch nicht mehr all zu sauer zu sein, sonst würde er mir nicht folgen.

Warum gibt er sich aber mit denen ab? Der Kleine ist doch einer von den Gegnern..

Ok, Malfoy ist das auch, aber das ist was anderes.. oder?

„ Sag mal, was ist jetzt mit dir los? Du bist so anders.", spreche ich ihn an.

Seine Augen legen sich auf mich. Oh oh, das ist kein gutes Zeichen!

„ Du mischst dich schon zu viel ein, also lass es, Matt."

So ruhig? Na denn... besser, als wenn er mich gegen die Wand katapultiert wie letztes Jahr, als ich er zu weit getrieben hab.

„ Darf ich noch eins sagen? Gut, also: Gib ihm ne Chance!"

Und schnell mach ich mich vom Acker. Wenn es etwas gibt, was er absolut nicht leiden kann, dann das, wenn man über seine Vergangenheit spricht. Und das bin dann immer ich, denn sonst weiß nur Wind was davon!

* * *

Ende!

-nene, nicht für immer! Da kommt no mehr g

Bye, Psycho-Puma


	7. Chapter 7

**Verschenktes Herz Teil 6**

**Spieler der besonderen Art**

**oder Snape auf der Palme**

HERMINE

Mittlerweile sind einige Tage vergangen. Ich hab es nicht glauben können, als mir Ron einen Gruß von Dragon ausgerichtet hat.

Schon seltsam, was für Stimmungsschwankungen ein Mensch haben kann..

„ Sag mal, Ron, hat er dich eigentlich noch mal angesprochen?", frage ich ihn.

Er schaut mich überrascht an und schüttelt dann den Kopf.

„ Er wird ja von den anderen belagert. Außerdem scheint dieser Matt was gegen mich zu haben!", spricht er weiter. Mein Blick gleitet zu meinem besten Freund.

Er ist nicht alleine, das ist er hier nie. Rechts neben ihm sitzt Matt, auf der anderen Seite, da ist einer den ich nicht kenne.

„ Aber was sollte er für einen Grund haben? Du hast ihm doch nichts getan, oder?"

Ich sehe ihn wieder an, aber er weicht aus.

„ Natürlich nicht! Aber das scheint nicht wichtig zu sein für die.", murmelt er und schiebt sich die Gabel in den Mund.

DRAGON

Oh man! Warum schauen mich eigentlich alle an? Hab ich was gesagt, das solches Interesse weckt? Kann mich jedenfalls nicht erinnern..

Das ist so nervig! Und dann muss Matt ständig rumzappeln! Man würde ihn nicht für achtzehn halten, wenn man es nicht wüsste. Sein Benehmen ist momentan vergleichbar mit einem aufgebrachten Gockel, der nicht weiß, welches Huhn er besteigen soll.

„ Sitz endlich still!", fahre ich ihn an und er pariert. Welch Überraschung, hat er ein schlechtes Gewissen? Nur zu, das muss man doch genießen.

Worüber reden die anderen denn jetzt schon wieder? Ach so, das kommende Spiel.

Ja, diese Mannschaft aus Ägypten ist nicht schlecht! Aber wieder nichts ernstes.

„ Sag mal, Drag´, was denkst du, wie lange werden wir brauchen?", erklingt die Stimme des Blonden neben mir.

Mein Blick wandert zu ihm, dann zucke ich mit den Schultern.

„ Vielleicht ne viertel Stunde, wenn wir uns nicht vorher vor Langeweile entschließen, den Schnatz preis zu geben.."

Mir ist nicht entgangen, wie die Halle verstummt ist. Alle - und damit meine ich wirklich jeden - haben meinen Worten gelauscht.

„ Sie sind gute Flieger, aber nicht schnell genug. Der Hüter ist viel zu klein! Und der eine Jäger, der sieht den Quaffel immer viel zu spät. Die Treiber verwechseln manchmal die Bälle, so dass sie den falschen gegen den Gegner feuern. Und der Sucher... von dem will ich gar nicht reden. Eine Blamasche für diese Sportart!"

Erschrockenes Gekeuche ist zu vernehmen. Oh, ich genieße es, den Schwachpunkt einer feindlichen Mannschaft zu enthüllen. Eigentlich sollten die nicht so empört sein, immerhin verklickere ich ihnen gerade Möglichkeiten, sich zu verbessern. Aber das scheinen sie nicht zu kapieren..

Ich stehe auf, packe Matt am Kragen und gehe. Der Rest der Mannschaft folgt mir schweigend. Jedoch kann ich innerlich spüren, wie sie sich auf das Spiel freuen.

Nicht wegen des Sieges, eher, weil sie auf die Besen können.

SNAPE

Jetzt bin ich ja mal gespannt, wie Drachenstein sich schlägt. Ägypten ist gut, da haben die nichts gegen zu setzen!

„ Nun, sind sie sich da so sicher?", fragt eine Stimme neben mir.

Nicht der schon wieder. Hab ich eigentlich laut gedacht? Egal! Das wird ihm das Maul stopfen.

„ Ihre Mannschaft wird hier auf Stein beißen. Das versichere ich ihnen! Sie haben die noch nicht spielen sehen!"

Er lächelt wissend. Muss der mich jetzt schon wieder auf die Palme bringen? Der soll sich verziehen!

Wo bleibt eigentlich Bagman? Der soll das Spiel kommentieren und nicht fressen.

Obwohl, keine schlechte Idee.. Der soll doch an seiner Petersilie ersticken!

Ob das geht? Ich seh schon die Schlagzeile im Tagespropheten:

Ludo Bagman an Petersilie erstickt!

Immer wenn man von Teufel spricht, dann erscheint er! Was hab ich verbrochen, dass Gott mir das antut?

„ Todesserdasein?"

Ich erstarre. Woher weiß er das schon wieder?

„ Sie können vor mir keine Geheimnisse haben. Auch meine Schüler wissen das."

Seine Stimmer klingt ruhig und unbesonnen, so, als würde es ihn nicht scheren, dass ich Voldemort diene´.

„ Was wissen ihre Schüler? Was ich bin, oder das vor ihnen kein Geheimnis sicher ist!", zische ich ihm entgegen.

„ Beides."

„ Willkommen zu einem neuen Spiel! Heute treten Schloss Drachenstein und Ägypten gegeneinander an!"

Lautes Getöse erfüllt das Stadion und bereitet mir Kopfschmerzen.

Blöde Bälger, können die nicht mal ruhig sein! Wohl nicht.

„ Da kommt Ägypten aufs Feld! Und hinter ihnen, da tauchen auch schon die Drachensteiner auf! Haben es heute wohl besonders eilig, wie?"

Meine Güte, der redet einen Stuss zusammen! Ich frage mich, wie der die Schule gemeistert hat? Aber die Ägypter sehen wirklich gefährlich aus.

Ich fürchte, dass unsere Mannschaft da keine Chance haben wird, aber die auch nicht!

„ Sie sind sich dessen ja sehr sicher, Professor Snape. Ich frage mich, was sie tun, wenn wir gewonnen haben.", höre ich wieder diese Stimme.

Gott hasst mich!

Der Anpfiff hat endlich statt gefunden, wurde auch Zeit. Hm, schnell sind sie.

Verdammt schnell! Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, dann haben die das neuste Besenmodell, das es gibt.

Die Treiber sind brutal.. Und gegen die will Drachenstein mit seinen Püppchen gewinnen? Lachhaft!

„ Da rast der ägyptische Treiber auf den Jäger von Drachenstein zu! Oh, knapp entkommen, wirklich knapp!", schreit der Petersilienfresser.

Ich muss versuchen, mich auf das Spiel zu konzentrieren..

„ Mein Gott! Ägypten hat den gegnerischen Jäger vom Besen geschleudert, als wäre er eine Puppe!"

Gut, nach diesem Spiel werde ich ihm irgendeinen Trank unterschieben. Wäre ja gelacht, wenn der mir das Leben ungestraft zur Hölle machen kann.

„ Und, was hab ich gesagt? Sie haben schon einen Mann weniger! Was, wenn noch einer zu Boden geht?", schleudere ich ihm die Tatsache entgegen. Wind scheint das nicht zu interessieren.

Seine Augen ruhen weiter auf dem Geschehen und auch ich wende mich diesem wieder zu.

DRACO

Das war ein Faul! Scheint aber keinen zu interessieren.

Pansy neben mir jammert rum, von wegen der arme Dragon. Die soll ihm auch nur einmal zu nahe kommen, dann bring ich sie persönlich um!

Oh, was macht Dragon denn jetzt?

Er fliegt zu einem der Treiber und sie reden.

„ Was machen die da, Dracy?", schrillt die Frage in mein Ohr. Die Frau bringt mich ins Grab, wenn es nicht vorher mein Liebeskummer tut.

„ Woher soll ich das wissen! Schau zu, dann weißt du´s!", brülle ich sie an und wende mich ab.

Aber es würde mich dennoch interessieren, was da abgeht.

Drag hat jetzt den Platz des Treibers eingenommen und der Treiber ist nun Sucher.

Warum tauschen die denn? Das soll mal einer verstehen.

Die Ägypter haben ein dreckiges Grinsen im Gesicht, was mir überhaupt nicht gefällt. Zwar ist Dragon größer als sein Vorgänger, aber zierlicher!

Obwohl ich nicht bestreiten kann, dass er auch Kraft hat. Durfte ich ja letzte Nacht selbst erleben. Ja, letzte Nacht...

Nein, nicht daran denken! Das Spiel, ja das Spiel muss ich verfolgen!

Oh, verdammt! Die machen ihn platt! Dragon...

Meine Augen sind fest zugekniffen und ich erwarte das bestürzte Aufkeuchen der Menge, aber nichts tut sich.

Schnell öffne ich sie wieder und entdecke Drag´, der auf seinem Besen sitzt und beide Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hat. Den Knüppel in der Rechten. Ich würde so runter fallen..

Und wie er die Beine hält. Das Rechte hat er nach unten und dann abgewinkelt nach hinten. Der Fuß wickelt sich um den Stil und scheint ihn zu halten. Mit dem Linken kann er wohl das Gleichgewicht halten und verlagern.

Beeindruckend, das gebe ich zu.

Was macht er denn jetzt? Er stürzt vorwärts und holt mit dem Schläger aus. Der Klatscher, den hab ich gar nicht gesehen!

Oh oh, das gibt ein blaues Auge.. Ich kann gar nicht hin sehen! Ein Knall und der Ball saust in einem Affentempo auf den Gegner zu.

„ Und der Treiber der Ägypter fällt aus dem Spiel!", kreischt Bagman. Warum darf der eigentlich immer noch hier sein? Der nervt doch bloß!

Was geht jetzt? Er fliegt zu dem Sucher und sie tauschen schon wieder? Ist das eigentlich erlaubt?

„ Was fällt dir ein! Das war Absicht!", schreit jetzt der Kapitän der anderen und er kommt näher geflogen. Der wird Dragon eine reinhauen wollen!

„ Was denn? Jetzt steht es gleich! Nicht, dass wir nicht auch so hätten gewinnen können, aber es geht ums Prinzip!", kontert mein Dragon.

Wir sollten uns vielleicht wirklich ein Beispiel nehmen. Crabbe und Goyle faulen auch immer.

PROF. WIND

Ja ja, wie leichtsinnig die Ägypter sind. Dragon hätte so was nie gemacht, wenn seine Mannschaft nicht gefoult worden wäre..

Tz tz tz. Und jetzt gewinnt das Spiel und zeigt mal, wo der Hammer hängt!

Das haben wir vor! Der Kleine wagt sich ja einiges..

Dann zeigt mal was! Ich hab Snape gesagt, dass ihr siegt!

Er zeigt mir eines seiner entschlossenen Grinsen, die jeder kennt. Entschlossen und gefährlich! Ja, man darf den Jungen nicht unterschätzen..

Ich habe schon damals gewusst, als ich den Brief an ihn geschrieben habe, dass er was Besonderes ist. Und heute, zwei Jahre, nachdem er endlich auf unsere Schule gekommen ist,

kann selbst ich ihm nicht mehr das Wasser reichen.

„ Dragon hat den Schnatz! Das Spiel ist vorbei und Drachenstein gewinnt mit zweihundert zu null!"

Mein Blick wandert zur Seite, da wo der Tränkelehrer von Hogwarts sitzt. Er ist noch blässer als normal. Kein Muskel regt sich, wie eine Maske liegt sein Gesicht da.

„ Was hab ich gesagt?", frage ich ihn aus purer Bosheit heraus. Es ist normal nicht meine Art, so was zu tun... Aber bei dem Kerl?

„ Pures Glück!", schnarrt er und steht auf.

„ Natürlich. Und wie erklären sie sich die fünfzig Punkte Vorsprung, während Ägypten nicht ein Tor schoss?", bohre ich weiter.

Es macht Spaß, diesen Kerl zu ärgern. Mal etwas Abwechslung zum Direktorendasein..

RON

„ Das war ein eigenartiges Spiel!", verkünde ich und meine Freunde nicke zustimmend.

Hermine hat sich bei mir untergehakt und wir marschieren in die Halle, wo wir unser Essen einnehmen werden.

„ Aber was war das denn, als die die Rollen getauscht haben? Ich hab da gedacht, die spinnen! So nen Sucher tauscht man doch nicht!", meldet sich Dean zu Wort.

„ Stimmt, aber das war schon beeindruckend, oder? Ich meine, Dragon hatte einen ganz schönen Schlag drauf. Er würde sicher einen guten Treiber abgeben!"

Und mit diesem Gespräch betreten wir die große Halle, in der sich eine große Menschentraube versammelt hat. Fragende Blicke tauschend, drängen wir uns durch und entdecken Dragon und die Mannschaft der Ägypter.

„ Ihr habt uns gefault und dafür werdet ihr büßen! Wenn der Schiedsrichter schon nichts macht, dann werden wir das selber in die Hand nehmen!"

Und mit erhobenen Fäusten schnellen die Typen nach vorne. Ich will mich einmischen, werde aber von meiner Freundin daran gehindert.

„ Herm, lass mich!", zische ich ihr zu, doch zu spät. Oder auch nicht.

Sechs Paar Arme schlagen auf Dragon ein, oder versuchen es zumindest. Einen Treffer haben sie noch nicht gelandet. Gott sein Dank.

Immer wieder weicht er elegant aus und auf seinem Gesicht spiegelt sich ein sarkastisches Grinsen wieder.

Das habe ich noch nie bei ihm gesehen. Nun gehen sie gleichzeitig auf ihn zu, was Dragon nicht davon abhält, einen gewaltigen Sprung zu machen und hinter ihnen zu landen.

Eine Hand wirbelt sofort hoch und in Sekundenschnelle liegen die Angreifer am Boden. Ohnmächtig.

Staunen und Fragen sind die meisten Emotionen, die man bei den Umstehenden sehen kann.

Dragon dreht sich den restlichen Ägyptern zu.

„ Wollt ihr auch noch? Ich bin grad so in Kampfstimmung!", schallt ihnen seine Stimme entgegen. Und der kalte und berechnende Unterton ist nicht zu verkennen.

* * *

So, geschafft...

Mit diesem Kap hab ich mich schwer getan!

Bye, Psycho-Puma


	8. Chapter 8

**Verschenktes Herz Teil 7**

**Pansy ´s Geschenk**

DRACO

Frühstück! Ohne diese Mahlzeit würde ich wohl an keinem Tag in der Woche leben wollen.

Vollkommen wäre es natürlich erst, wenn ich Harry an meiner Seite haben würde, aber leider kann ich wohl nicht alles haben.

Obwohl, wenn meine Idee funktioniert, dann werde ich ihn vielleicht doch davon überzeugen können, dass ich ihn liebe!

Mein Blick fällt auf besagte Person meiner Begierde. Ich muss mich an die Aktion gestern erinnern..

Nach dem Spiel sind die Ägypter so sauer gewesen, dass sie meinen Dragon angegriffen haben! Nicht, dass das etwas tolles ist, nein! Spitze ist eigentlich das gewesen, als Drag´ sie so eiskalt geschlagen hat.. Wie wütend die daraufhin die Halle verlassen haben, einfach genial!

Aber zurück zu meinem Problem: Ich muss es schaffen, ihm das Herz zu geben. Und das auch noch persönlich!

Warum trifft so was immer mich? Ich hab eigentlich angenommen, dass Gott mich endlich schätzen gelernt hat! Hab mich da wohl getäuscht!

Jedenfalls werd ich mich auf den Weg machen und den Kristall holen. Mit ein wenig Glück, wird Drag den nämlich noch heute in Händen haben!

MATT

Hmm, der scheint was zu planen. Und ich hoffe, dass er es schafft, denn sonst werd ich diese Bilder nie mehr los!

„ Das ist fast wie in ner Strippshow, nur nicht ganz so life!"

„ Was ist eine Strippshow?", fragt da eine wohlbekannte Stimme. Ups, hab ich das grad laut gedacht?

„ Nix, warum?", sage ich und setze mein unschuldigstes Lächeln auf. Ein Problem habe ich nur, wenn er mir das nicht abnimmt.. Und das tut er eigentlich nie!

„ Also, was?", hakt er erneut nach und ich kann spüren, dass er mir noch nicht ganz verziehen hat.

„ Na ja, der Kleine.. Er zieht dich in Gedanken aus..", ergebe ich mich. Eine Braue hebt sich bei ihm und ich erkenne die ungestellte Frage.

„ Na, Draco Malfoy! Du weißt schon, der, der dich liebt und den du.."

Mein Kopf dröhnt! Scheiße, was war das denn!

Und wieso ist meine Wange so kalt? Gut, Bestandsaufnahme:

Ich hab Gedanken gelesen. Meine eigenen laut ausgesprochen. Dragon hat mich gefragt, was ne Strippshow is und ich hab's ihm gesagt. Er wollte wissen wer ihn auszieht und ich.. hab's übertrieben!

„ Hey, alles ok? Hast du Schmerzen?", fragt mich Ken und hilft mir auf. Er wirkt etwas verstört.

„ Was ist denn passiert?", frage ich ihn und er starrt mich ungläubig an. Dann lacht er los, so wie die anderen aus der Mannschaft.

„ Das ist nicht witzig! Sag schon!", fordere ich ihn auf.

„ Dragon hat dich an die Wand verfrachtet, das ist los!", beantwortet er und plumpst auf die Bank zurück. Tim meldet sich natürlich auch noch zu Wort:

„ Was hast du denn dieses Mal gesagt, dass er dich an die Wand schleudert? Muss ja was Schlimmes gewesen sein! Sonst macht er das ja nicht, ausgenommen das eine Mal zu Hause."

Ich grummle in mich hinein.

„ Geht keinen was an.." Und so verschwinde ich aus der Halle, um Drag zu suchen.

DRACO

Das war vielleicht eine Vorstellung, gut das ich aufgehalten worden bin. Er macht wohl mit jedem kurzen Prozess, wenn man ihn ärgert. Aber eigentlich kann Matt mir Leid tun. Die Wand muss ja ganz schön hart sein.

Mich würde mal interessieren, was er Dragon erzählt hat, dass er dermaßen handelt. Muss ja was gewesen sein, das ihn wütend macht!

_Du solltest aufhören, Drag´ gedanklich auszuziehen! Wenn er das mal mitkriegt.. Dann gnade dir Gott, hast ja gesehen was er mit mir macht! Dabei hab ich nur ein wenig zu viel gesagt!_

Erschrocken schaue ich auf. Das ist Matts Stimme, aber der is doch grad raus, also wie..?

Telepathie, stimmt, das vergesse ich immer wieder.

Aber wenn er das weiß.. Oh mein Gott, er hat doch wohl nicht Drag´ DAS erzählt!

Hektisch stehe ich auf und verschwinde nun ebenfalls aus der Halle. Ich sollte schnell den Kristall holen und ihn ab jetzt immer mit mir herum tragen. Wer weiß, wann sich eine geeignete Situation ergibt und dann hab ich den Kristall nicht zu Hand. Ich würde mich selbst ins nächste Jahrtausend hexen!

Verdammt, wo hab ich ihn denn hin! Das kann doch wohl nicht wahr sein!

Und außerdem, warum ist es hier so unordentlich? Das ist nicht mein Stil! Jemand war hier und hat gewühlt. Und wie es scheint, hat dieser jemand auch gefunden, was er sucht.

Das Herz ist weg!

PANSY PARKINSON

Jetzt renne ich schon geschlagene zwei Stunden durch diese Gänge und keine Spur von meinem Objekt der Begierde. Hier irgendwo muss er doch sein!

„ Menno, wo ist er?"

Ein Schnaufen entkommt mir und ich mache kehrt. Auch wenn er sich jetzt vor mir verstecken konnte, so wird er mir dafür ein anderes Mal ins Netz gehen.

DRAGON

Ich hab mich hinter einer Säule versteckt und mich unsichtbar gemacht. Die Frau ist wirklich furchtbar.

„ Man, wie aufdringlich, aber das ist sie ja schon immer!", murmle ich vor mich hin und gehe die Gänge weiter entlang. Die entgegengesetzte Richtung, in die Pansy gegangen ist.

Man kann wirklich keinen Schritt machen, bei dem man nicht verfolgt wird. Wer ist es dieses Mal? Oh, Malfoy?

Was will er denn jetzt schon wieder? Ich hab ihm doch gesagt, dass ich nichts von ihm will!

Also gut, ich bleibe mal stehen und warte ab, wie er reagiert.

„ Harry, ich will mit dir reden!", ruft er nun.

Na, ganz toll, ich aber nicht mit dir! Wird ihn aber nicht stören, so, wie ich ihn kenne.

Mit verschränkten Armen drehe ich mich zu ihm um, lehne mich betont desinteressiert an die Wand im Rücken.

Er hat mich nun erreicht und mustert mich.

„ Es geht um das Herz, das du mir gegeben hast!", erklärt er sein Anliegen und ich muss mich beherrschen, um nicht erstaunt die Augen aufzureißen.

Hat er es denn nicht weggeworfen? Das kann ich ihm nicht abkaufen!

Ich schweige aber und lasse ihn reden.

„ Ich habe es in meinem Zimmer aufbewahrt und nun kam ich vorhin da hin und fand es durchsucht wieder. Irgendjemand ist da eingebrochen und hat es gestohlen!"

Malfoy ist verstummt. Schweigend starrt er zu Boden und wartet wohl darauf, dass ich etwas sage.

„ Du hast es behalten? Hätte ich nicht erwartet!", kommen die Worte über meine Lippen.

Entgeistert schaut er auf und in meine Augen. Tränen steigen auf, doch er versucht krampfhaft, sie zu unterdrücken.

„ Jedenfalls ist es interessant das zu wissen. Ich pass schon auf mich auf."

Sein Gesichtsausdruck hat sich wieder normalisiert, was heißt, er wirkt kalt und arrogant.

„ Ich wollte, dass du das weißt. Nicht, dass dir jemand damit schaden kann.", flüstert er traurig?

Versteh den einer, ich tu ´s nicht!

Ich schicke mich an, diesen Gang zu verlassen und mich irgendwohin zurück zu ziehen, wo es ruhig ist.

Die Bibliothek kann ich da ausschließen, da werden Ron und Hermine sein.

Das Quidditchfeld ebenfalls, da wird sicherlich trainiert. Aber der verbotene Wald wird nicht betreten, außer es handelt sich um einen von uns.

Der Wald wirkt schon vom Rand aus düster, nicht, dsas mich das abschrecken würde. Langsam setze ich einen Schritt nach dem anderen und gehe immer tiefer in das Unterholz. Schnell erkenne ich, dass es hier eine Menge magische Geschöpfe gibt und ich ziehe es vor, mich zu verwandeln.

Ein Drache wäre hier natürlich zu groß und als Adler müsste ich zu hoch fliegen. Ein Wolf wäre das Richtige, also wähle ich diese Gestalt und wandere weiter.

PANSY PARKINSON

Es ist schon Zeit für das Abendbrot und Dragileinchen ist noch nicht wieder erschienen. Wo er wohl steckt?

Das kommt er ja!

Wie schön und elegant und stark er ist! Meine Eltern hätten bestimmt nichts dagegen, wenn ich ihn heirate, anstatt Draco.

Ob Dragilein auch so reich ist? Bestimmt!

Nach dem Essen werde ich ihm mein Geschenk überreichen. Er wird Augen machen, das weiß ich jetzt schon! Und dann, ja, dann wird er sich in mich verlieben!

Und wir werden heiraten und glücklich sein und ganz viele Kinder bekommen.

He he, und Draco wird schon sehen, dass es dumm war, mich nicht zu nehmen. Dann wird er blass vor Neid und mich anflehen, dass ich ihn zum Mann nehme!

So, er ist fertig. Hervorragend! Er ist ja so süß!

Reiß dich zusammen, du musst ihm jetzt so sexy wie möglich gegenüber treten.

Ich stehe auf und krall mir das Geschenk, welches in meiner Rocktasche liegt. Es ist in ein Tuch gewickelt, also nicht sichtbar für ihn.

Das ich mich mal auch nur in die Nähe des Ravenclawtisches wagen würde, hätte ich nicht gedacht!

„ Dragon?", spreche ich ihn an und schenke ihm mein schönstes Augenklimpern. Scheint bei ihm leider nicht zu ziehen. Egal, jetzt das Geschenk.

Mit beiden Händen strecke ich ihm das Tuch mit Inhalt entgegen.

Fragend liegt sein Blick auf mir, dann mustert er das Tuch. Gut, dass ich es ausgetauscht habe.

Zögernd nimmt er es mir aus der Hand. Nun liegt es dort und er betrachtet es immer noch eingehend.

„ Mach es auf, ich hab es extra für dich besorgt.", flöte ich. Meine Ungeduld verstecke ich hinter einem allerliebsten Lächeln. Die verdrehenden Augen der anderen übergehe ich.

Schnaubend dreht Dragon das Tuch und dessen Inhalt um, so, dsas es nun mit der Öffnung auf seiner Handfläche liegt. Zum Schluss fasst er das Tuch an einem Zipfel und entfernt es.

Ein glänzender Gegenstand fällt schwer in seine Hand und seine Augen werden groß.

Mit entsetzten Augen schaut er mich an, dann geschieht das Vorhergesagte.

Eine rotes Licht schwemmt aus dem Kristall und streckt Dragon nieder. Ohnmächtig liegt er auf dem kalten Steinboden, weil die Lichtwelle ihn von der Bank gehauen hat.

MATT

Hilflos muss ich mit ansehen, wie Drag´ zusammenbricht. Wie kommt dieses Flittchen überhaupt an den Kristall!

Aber wichtig ist jetzt erst mal mein Kleiner. Diese Schlampe wagt es doch tatsächlich, ihn anzufassen!

„ Fass´ ihn nicht an, du Schnepfe!", brülle ich und stelle mich ihr in den Weg. Sie zuckt zusammen und weicht zurück. Gut so.

„ Was verdammt noch mal gibt dir das Recht, ihm das anzutun? Und wie bist du überhaupt an den Kristall gekommen?", fahre ich sie weiter an. Ihr laufen schon Tränen herunter, aber die beeindrucken mich nicht.

„ Komm ihm noch einmal zu nahe und ich bring dich um!"

Die anderen Schüler haben still gelauscht, jetzt aber schließt sich auch der Rest unserer Mannschaft an und bildet einen Schutzschild um uns.

Ich habe mich zu ihm runter gekniet und hebe ihn nun auf meine Arme.

„ Wir bringen ihn am Besten ins Bett!", wende ich mich an Ken und werfe dem Schulleier einen Blick zu. Wind nickt und so verlassen wir die Halle.

DRACO

Wut kocht in mir hoch. Eine kaum aufhaltbare Wut auf Pansy, in der ich sie am liebsten in der Luft zerreißen würde. Am Rande meiner Beherrschung trete ich hinter sie, da Parkinson immer noch auf dem Boden sitzt, könnte ich ihr auf den Kopf spucken, unterlasse es aber.

„ Du bist das also gewesen! Du bist in mein Zimmer eingebrochen und hast mich bestohlen!", fauche ich sie an und dann ziehe ich meinen Zauberstab.

Dummerweise werde ich von Dumbledore unterbrochen, denn sonst würde Pansy sich ab morgen die Tentakeln kämmen!

„ Ms. Parkinson, ist es wahr, dass sie ins Zimmer von Mr. Malfoy eingebrochen sind und etwas gestohlen haben?", erklingt die Stimme des alten Mannes.

Warum muss der mich jetzt unterbrechen? Aber andererseits will ich ihre Antwort hören.

* * *

Fertig für heute! Ach, bevor ich es vergesse: Ich habe die Fortsetzung zu Forsaken´ hochgeladen, würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mir eure Meinung zu Forsaken und Hope Teil 1 sagt!

Bye, Psy-Puma


	9. Chapter 9

**Verschenktes Herz Teil 8**

**Harry, oder doch nicht?**

DRACO

Pansy steht da und mustert ihre Schuhe. Ich hätte ja die größte Lust, ihr das Licht aus zu pusten, aber ich darf nicht.

„ Ms. Parkinson, ich habe ihnen eine Frage gestellt!"

Nun ist die Stimme des Schulleiters schon schärfer. Ob man damit wohl ein Brot schneiden könnte? Okay, ich denke hier Schwachsinn, aber ich muss mich ablenken!

„ Wenn sie jetzt nicht den Mund auf machen, Parkinson, dann werden sie für den Rest des Jahres Strafarbeiten bei Professor Trelawney bekommen!", schreitet nun Snape ein.

Ha, das bringt sie zum Reden!

„ Ja, es stimmt.", gibt sie kleinlaut zu.

„ Und wie kommen sie dazu, das zu tun?", will Dumbi weiter wissen. Wieder druckst sie herum.

„ Strafarbeit! Morgen bei mir und seien sie pünktlich, nach dem Frühstück, da!"

Mit riesigen Augen schaut sie ihn an.

„ Aber.. Das können sie nicht machen! Ich werde meinen Eltern schreiben!", faucht sie los. Nun wird es mir zu albern. Ich hebe meinen Zauberstab und bringe sie zum Schweigen.

„ Silencio!"

Zufrieden grinsend, baue ich mich nun noch größer auf.

„ Und was glaubst du, werden deine Eltern tun, wenn sie von mir erfahren, dass du mich bestohlen hast?", frage ich sie in einem selbstgefälligen Ton. Schlagartig wird sie noch weißer.

Verzweifelt versucht sie, sich zu rechtfertigen, aber umsonst. Kein Wort verlässt ihre Lippen.

„ Mr. Malfoy, was ist das gewesen?", dringt eine Stimme an mein Ohr. Sie gehört McGonagall und diese wiederum steht vor einem Haufen Scherben.

„ Das geht niemanden etwas an!", entgegne ich und sammle besagte Scherben ein. Ich werde sie Matt zeigen, da ich nicht weiß, was ich mit ihnen machen soll, oder muss.

So verlasse ich die Halle, um in die Krankenstation zu gehen. Ich hoffe nur, dass es ihm gut geht.

MATT

Das er mal in Ohnmacht fällt, hätte ich nicht erwartet, aber bei solch einer Welle von Gefühlen..

Er ist total blass.

Endlich haben wir die Tür zu unserem Zimmer erreicht. Einer der andern öffnet mir und ich gehe hinein.

Nur ich, die anderen bleiben draußen zurück und warten.

Vorsichtig lege ich ihn auf seinem Bett ab und hole aus dem Bad einen feuchten Lappen, den ich ihm auf die Stirn lege.

Es scheinen Stunden zu vergehen, bis Dragon die Augen wieder aufschlägt und verwirrt um sich schaut.

„ Na, aufgewacht? Wie fühlst du dich?", frage ich ihn besorgt.

Langsam setzt er sich auf und schüttelt den Kopf, dann reißt er den Kopf hoch und starrt mich an.

„ Parkinson!", zischt er. Sein Blick verfinstert sich.

„ Sie hat das nicht getan, oder? Das war ein Traum!"

Flehend sieht er mich an, dann wendet er den Kopf ab.

„ Es war kein Traum..", stöhnt er und legt die Rechte auf seine Brust, genau über dem Herzen.

Nun sitzen wir also hier und schweigen uns an.

Ich kenne die Zweifel und Gefühle von Harry, aber wer ist das hier jetzt?

Es kann nicht mehr der Dragon sein, der er sein will. Aber es kann auch nicht mehr Harry sein.

Also muss es doch eine Mischung aus beiden sein, oder? Die Undurchdringlichkeit und Macht Dragons und die Gefühle Harrys.

Was für eine Mischung!

„ Was willst du jetzt tun?", beginne ich ein Gespräch. Er sieht etwas verloren aus..

„ Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich sehe nicht ein, warum ich Dra.. Malfoy einfach verzeihen sollte!", entgegnet er und erhebt sich.

„ Er liebt dich! Gib ihm doch eine Chance, sich zu beweisen. Bitte!", fordere ich ihn, obwohl ich weiß, dass er einen Sturkopf hat, wie kein anderer.

Am Fenster bleibt er stehen und schaut hinaus. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er nichts sieht, sondern seinen Gedanken nachgeht.

Natürlich muss er diese und auch seine Gefühle, erst einmal wieder ordnen und damit zurechtkommen.

DRAGON

Ich habe keinen Plan, was ich tun soll. Und ER wird wissen, dass ich meine Gefühle zurück habe.

Warum, verdammt noch mal, musste mir eigentlich Parkinson, diese Schnepfe, das Ding geben? Ich frag mich sowieso, wie die da ran gekommen ist? Malfoy hat ihr das doch nicht etwa gegeben?

Kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, immerhin hasst er sie auch.

„ Matt?"

Ich drehe mich um und fixiere ihn.

„ Woher hat diese Pute den Kristall?"

Meine Stimme muss eisig klingen, denn er zuckt zusammen. Vielleicht hat er aber auch nur nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich noch immer dazu in der Lage bin, so zu sprechen...

„ Ich weiß nicht.. Draco hat es gehabt, ich hab es gesehen. Ich vermute ja, dass sie es ihm gestohlen hat!", antwortet er und ich weiß, es ist keine Lüge.

Nachdenklich wende ich mich dem Fenster zu und zwei Minuten später stürme ich raus.

In der großen Halle sind noch die Lehrer und Parkinson versammelt. Unvermittelt begebe ich mich zu ihnen und baue mich vor diesem Gör auf.

„ Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, dich in Sachen einzumischen, die dich nichts angehen!", fahre ich sie an und Tränen treten hervor.

Oh, dieses Weib gehört zerfetzt!

„ Ich.. ich wollte doch nur, dass du mich magst!", stottert sie und versucht mich mit ihrem Blick weich zu bekommen. Ihr Problem, dass das noch nie bei mir gezogen hat.

„ Ich will dich aber nicht mögen, klar! Ich kann dich nicht mal ausstehen! Außerdem stehe ich nicht auf solche Weiber, wie dich!"

Mit einer fahrigen und vor allem wütenden Bewegung, reiße ich meine Hand in die Höhe und verwandle diese Pute in ein kleines, rosa Schwein.

Quiekend tippelt sie davon, Snape hinterher.

DRACO

Ich habe ihn in der Krankenstation vermutet, aber da habe ich ihn nicht gefunden.

Besorgt laufe ich durch die Gänge und suche nach einem Zeichen von ihm. Nichts!

Möglich, dass Matt ihn in sein Zimmer gebracht hat. Aber ich weiß ja nicht, wo dieses liegt..

Also suche ich weiter.

Am Ende stehe ich auf dem Westturm und starre vor mich hin.

„ Verdammt, wo bist du!"

Ich habe das ganze, verdammte, Schloss abgesucht und nichts gefunden! Der Erdboden kann sich wohl kaum aufgetan und ihn dann verschluckt haben.

Mein Blick fällt auf das Quidditchfeld, auf dem eine einzelne Person steht. Noch etwas ist zu erkennen, etwas, das wie eine Kiste aussieht.

Und dann wird mir klar, dass mich Gott doch liebt!

Da unten steht mein Dragon!

Ich falle beinahe die Stufen hinab, als ich mich aufmache, zum Feld zu gelangen.

Die meisten Schüler sehen mir verstört hinterher.

Wer hat auch schon mal einen Malfoy so rennen gesehen?

„ Bleib dort!", flüstere ich vor mich hin und bete, dass es auch so ist. Das Portal hab ich erreicht, schon bin ich draußen an der frischen Luft.

Und knall mit jemanden zusammen.

„ Mensch, Frettchen, pass auf, wo du hin rennst!"

Wiesel und Schlammblut stehen vor mir. Die haben mit gerade noch gefehlt.

Meine Nerven liegen doch sowieso schon blank, also warum nicht noch etwas darauf herum trampeln, oder?

„ Aus dem Weg, Wiesel, oder ich mach dich kalt!"

Meine Worte sind gezischt und erschrecken die beiden wohl, denn sie parieren sofort. Welch ein Wunder!

Aber ich lasse mich nicht weiter aufhalten und stürme davon.

Dragon ist noch immer auf dem Feld und trainiert mittlerweile schon. Oh, welch ein göttlicher Anblick!

Seit einer Stunde schwingt Drag´ jetzt schon den Schläger und schießt den Klatscher durch die Gegend.

Hin und wieder verzaubert er auch den Quaffel und wirft diesen durch die Ringe. Jetzt endlich verpackt er die Klatscher und lässt stattdessen den Schnatz frei.

Es läuft aber nicht wie beim Spiel, sondern er wartet kurz, bis der goldene Ball verschwunden ist.

Nun zieht er seine Kreise und sucht den Ball mit Flügeln.

„ Beeindruckend, nicht?", erklingt eine Stimme neben meinem Ohr.

Als ich den Kopf wende, entdecke ich Matt. Er hat ein kleines Lächeln im Gesicht, das ich nicht zuordnen kann.

Mir ist schon lange aufgefallen, dass die Schüler von Drachenstein alle dazu fähig sind, eine emotionslose Maske aufzusetzen.

Aber mein Dragon übertrifft sie alle!

„ Ja. Er kann in jeder Position spielen.", beantworte ich seine Frage.

Ein Nicken seinerseits.

„ Ja, das ist einer unserer Tricks. Jeder aus unserer Mannschaft kann den anderen ersetzen.

Falls also ein Sucher ausfällt, kann ein Treiber diesen ersetzen."

Ich muss sehr verblüfft wirken, denn Matt grinst wie blöd.

„ Wir haben natürlich noch andere Fähigkeiten, die werde ich aber nicht verraten!"

Mein Blick wandert wieder zu Dragon, der den Schnatz gefangen hat und ihn nun ein drittes Mal frei lässt.

„ Was mach ich mit den Scherben, Matt?", erkundige ich mich.

Der Langhaarige sieht mich an und schüttelt den Kopf.

„ Kannst du wegwerfen. Sie sind jetzt, wo die Gefühle da raus sind, überflüssig."

„ Gut, aber was mach ich mit Parkinson?"

Warum beginnt er denn jetzt zu lachen? Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich meinen, ich habe etwas verpasst. Etwas sehr wichtiges.

„ Das weißt du noch nicht?", bringt er zwischen zwei Lachern heraus.

„ Drag´ hat die Furie in ein kleines Schwein verwandelt. Die Lehrer sind ratlos, wie sie die Verwandlung rückgängig machen können!"

Nun muss auch ich grinsen, aber bei mir ist es ein gefälliges Grinsen. Die kleine Schlampe hat nichts anderes verdient.

„ Hör mal, du musst versuchen, zu beweisen, dass du Dragon liebst.

Momentan ist er unschlüssig. Er ist nicht gewillt, dir einfach zu verzeihen! Ich kann ihn schon verstehen, ich würde wohl auch so handeln..

Tu etwas, was er nie von dir erwarten würde."

MATT

Nun erhebe ich mich und verlasse die Tribüne durch den Ausgang zur Treppe.

Ich hoffe bloß, dass Draco das Richtige macht.

„ Drag´!", schreie ich aus vollem Halse.

Statt mir zu antworten, oder mich auch nur zu registrieren, legt er sich nach vorne und geht in den Sturzflug über.

Wenige Meter über dem Boden fängt er den Schnatz und landet dann vor mir.

„ Was?"

Ich muss den Kopf schütteln. Der Kerl hat nen Schaden!

„ Danke, du aber auch!", erwidert er und ich stelle fest, dass ich wieder unvorsichtig gewesen bin.

Mein Blick schweift noch einmal kurz zu der Tribüne, von der ich gekommen bin. Der Slytherin sitz noch dort und beobachtet uns.

„ Lass uns rein gehen, ich will was essen! Und du weiß sicher auch, wo es was gibt, oder?"

Mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen im Gesicht geht er voran.

„ Sicher weiß ich, wo die Küche ist!"

HERMINE

Ron und ich sitzen gerade in der Bibliothek, als sich ein Junge mit schwarzen Haaren hier herein stiehlt.

Ich stupse meinen Freund an.

„ Da ist Harry.", flüstere ich und deute auf ebenjenen.

Sein Gesicht erhellt sich schlagartig. Wir stehen entschlossen auf und nähern uns Harry.

Es scheint so, als würde er uns nicht bemerkt haben, aber das kann durchaus täuschen.

„ Ja, da hast du recht, Hermine."

Schon habe ich die Bestätigung. Allerdings wirft sein Satz eine Frage auf.

„ Ich kann Gedanken lesen! Hast du doch schon bei Matt bemerkt, oder?"

Ich schweige darauf hin und lächle nur.

Ron, neben mir, ist total begeistert und grinst. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er gerade dabei ist, sich einen Streich aus zu denken, in dem er diese Fähigkeit unterbringen kann.

„ Was ist los?", fragt er dann aber weiter, als wir nichts mehr sagen.

„ Oh, wir wollten uns mit dir unterhalten!"

Sein Gesicht bleibt unbewegt, was mir schon einen kleinen Stich versetzt.

„ Genau! Komm mit zu uns an den Tisch!", quatscht Ron drauf los und zerrt ihn mit sich.

Es wundert mich, dass er sich das gefallen lässt.

Vielleicht, weil wir Freunde sind?

Am Tisch angekommen, drückt Ron ihn auf einen Stuhl und plumpst selbst gleich auf dem neben ihm.

„ Also, Kumpel, dann erzähl mal, was du die letzten zwei Jahre gemacht hast!"

Auffordernd schaut er Dragon an.

Der wiederum seufzt und legt den Kopf in den Nacken.

„ Ihr werdet vorher keine Ruhe geben, oder?", fragt er und wir schütteln natürlich den Kopf.

„ Also schön, das wichtigste erzähl ich euch!"

* * *

So, Ende für heut!

Bye, Psy-Puma


	10. Chapter 10

**Verschenktes Herz Teil 9**

**Freunde - Aufklärung & Gespräche**

RON

Es ist unfassbar, aber wahr! Wir haben es geschafft, Dragon – oder Harry – mal alleine zu erwischen.

Gott sein Dank, sind wir so geistesgegenwärtig, ihn uns zu schnappen und auf einen Stuhl zu verfrachten.

Nun warten wir darauf, dass er mit seiner Geschichte beginnt.

„ Also, der Auslöser des Ganzen war ja der Tag, an dem ich Malfoy meine Gefühle gestanden habe. Er hat mich reingelegt und dann vor versammelter Schule bloß gestellt.

Wie ich weiß, habt ihr schon einige Informationen über Schloss Drachenstein, deshalb lasse ich das aus.

Nun, ich habe schon in meinem zweiten Schuljahr einen Brief von dieser Schule bekommen. Mir wurde mitgeteilt, dass ich außergewöhnlich bin und es mir gestattet ist, Schloss Drachenstein zu besuchen.

Ich hielt das für überflüssig, dort hin zu gehen, denn mir sagte ja jeder ständig, ich sei etwas Besonderes.

Heute weiß ich, dass es besser gewesen wäre, wenn ich die Schule gewechselt hätte, denn meine Kräfte wuchsen und ich konnte sie oft nicht kontrollieren - zumindest war das Anfangs so.

Ich lernte sie zu kontrollieren und zurück zu halten."

Verdammt, das ist ja alles so was von spannend! Wenn ich das Mam erzähl, flippt sie aus!

„ So gab ich also vor, mich nicht verändert zu haben, was meine Macht anging. Nicht einmal Dumbledore hatte je etwas bemerkt.

Aber als Draco mich dann so verletzt hatte – so wie einige andere, denen ich vertraut hatte – zerbrach etwas und ich hielt es für besser, Hogwarts zu verlassen.

Es gab für mich keinen Sinn mehr, hier zu bleiben!

Drachenstein ist wie geschaffen für mich. Es gibt nicht so viele Schüler und ihre Kräfte und Fähigkeiten sind anders, fordernder.

Ich konzertierte mich dort von Anfang an auf ´s Lernen und vertiefte mich auch darin, meine Magie zu kontrollieren und einzusetzen.

So vertrieb ich auch Trolle aus den Drachenhöhlen, wo die Weibchen gerade ihre Eier brüteten.

Von da an, hatte ich den Respekt der anderen Schüler.

Matt kümmert sich auch, vom ersten Tag an, um mich. Er ist wie ein großer Bruder und wir sind die besten Freunde.

Drachenstein ist mein zu Hause! Und ich habe auch nicht vor, hier zu bleiben, wenn das Turnier vorbei ist.

Ich werde erst die Schule beenden und dann wahrscheinlich dort bleiben, um die Mannschaft zu trainieren. Vielleicht auch als Lehrer.

Außerdem will ich Drachenstein und die Drachen drumherum, beschützen."

Schweigend sitzen wir da und müssen erst mal verkraften, was uns eben mitgeteilt worden ist.

Unser bester Freund hat ein zu Hause gefunden, das an einem unbekannten Ort liegt und er wird dort hin zurückkehren, wenn das Quidditchturniert zu Ende ist.

„ Und dann sehen wir uns nicht wieder?", erklingt Hermines Stimme.

Sie wirkt genauso mitgenommen, wie ich mich fühle.

Dragon schaut uns beide eine Weile schweigend an, bevor er wieder spricht.

„ Doch, können wir. Allerdings werde nur ich euch schreiben, denn ihr wisst ja nicht, wo ich bin. Die Schule kann von keinem gefunden werden, wenn es nicht vom Direktor genehmigt ist."

„ Und wie sollen wir dann Kontakt halten, wenn wir dir keine Eule schicken können!"

Hermine stehen die Tränen in den Augen.

„ Keine Sorge, wenn ihr die Briefe einfach Hedwig mit gebt, dann könnt ihr mir schreiben. Sie kann mich dort finden, aber jede andere Eule nicht.

Außerdem komme ich ja zu eurem Abschlussball her, da können wir uns ja auch noch mal sehen!"

HERMINE

Jetzt steht er doch auf und geht.

Schade, wir würden gerne noch, so wie früher, einen Spaziergang um den See machen...

Ob ich?

„ Ha.. Dragon!", schreie ich ihm nach, Die Bibliothekarin ignorierend.

Er dreht sich um.

„ Lass uns einen Spaziergang um den See machen, ja?"

Hoffend sehe ich in an und erwarte schon das so vertraute Nicken, aber er schüttelt den Kopf.

„ Ihr dürft eines nicht vergessen:

Ich bin nicht mehr der, den ihr mal kanntet! Mein Name ist Dragon!"

Und so verlässt er die Bibliothek.

DRACO

Etwas, das Dragon nie von mir erwarten würde?

Leichter gesagt, als getan! Was, in Merlins Namen, soll ich denn tun?

Verzweiflung ist an dieser Stelle wohl zugelassen, oder? Gut.

„ Scheiße! Verdammt noch mal, was soll ich machen!", brülle ich und kann mich grad noch davon abhalten, mir selbst den Schädel einzuschlagen.

Ich lasse mich auf mein Bett fallen und seufze. Das kann ja was werden!

Gerade habe ich meine Augen geschlossen, da kommt mir die Idee.

Ich habe ihn damals vor der ganzen Schule erniedrigt! Wenn ich aber... Genau, so werde ich es machen!

Glücklich, endlich gefunden zu haben, was ich brauche, verlasse ich mein Zimmer.

Nun muss ich nur noch dafür sorgen, dass ich Dragon auch in der Halle erwische.

Verdammt, warum sind immer so viele Schüler auf dem Gang, wenn ich es eilig habe?

Weg da! Verzieht euch dahin, wo ihr her gekommen seid!

Endlich erreiche ich den ersehnten Ort und stoppe kurz davor.

Noch einmal hole ich tief Luft und beruhige meine Atmung, dann setze ich mich in Bewegung.

Doch Dragon ist noch nicht da.

„ Mist!"

Das macht es natürlich viel schwerer. Wenn ich erst warten muss, bis er kommt, könnte mein Mut wieder verschwinden, bevor ich registriere, was ich hier tue.

Schweren Herzens nehme ich Platz und warte.

Entweder auf mein Glück, oder auf meinen Untergang. Welches der beiden auf mich zutrifft,

werden wir noch sehen...

Endlich, da kommt er!

Wird auch Zeit, immerhin sitz ich schon seit zwanzig Minuten hier!

Wie elegant er ist... Und geschmeidig sind seine Bewegungen auch.. Ich schmelz dahin.

Ok, aber jetzt nicht kitschig werden!

Ich muss jetzt ernst wirken und vor allem ehrlich!

Wenn das nicht funktioniert, dann bin ich am Ende! Dann spring ich vom Astronomieturm.

Er sitzt. Gut, erst soll er mal ein paar Gabeln essen, dann geh ich zu ihm.

DRAGON

Hm, ich hab Hunger!

So ein Gespräch kann ganz schön appetitanregend sein. Und dann noch der Spazierflug...

Jedenfalls werd ich jetzt erst mal reinhauen!

Heute ist es extrem still. Und Matt, wo ist der?

Die anderen sind alle da und unterhalten sich ausgelassen, aber er fehlt. Seltsam!

Matt? Rufe ich ihn gedanklich.

Ja?

Wo steckst du? Bohre ich weiter.

Draußen im Wald, warum?

Weil ich mich gefragt hab, wo du bist! Sonst lässt du keine Mahlzeit aus..

Das einzige, was ich noch höre, ist sein Kichern, dann ist die Verbindung unterbrochen.

Was ist denn jetzt los?

Warum ist denn die ganze Halle verstummt? Und Ron und Hermine schauen auch so merkwürdig. Sie schauen mich an. Nein. Sie sehen hinter...

Ich drehe mich um und dann weiß ich, was los ist:

Draco Malfoy steht hinter mir!

Mein Gesicht wird wieder zu einer Maske, die keine Emotion durch lässt. Was hat er dieses Mal vor?

Er behauptet zwar immer wieder, dass er sich geändert hat und meine Gefühle erwidert, aber was, wenn er mich wieder nur reinlegt?

Seine Blick liegt auf mir... Seine Augen sind einfach wunderschön!

„ Dragon, ich will dir etwas sagen.", beginnt er.

Ist er nervös, oder bilde ich mir das ein? Scheint wohl zu stimmen, denn er wippt von einem Bein, auf das Andere.

„ Ich will, dass du weißt...", redet er weiter, stoppt aber dann.

Was will er mir sagen? Mein Blick scheint dasselbe zu sagen, denn er zuckt unmerklich zusammen.

„ Ich liebe dich!", erklingt seine Stimme zum dritten Mal und das sehr laut und für alle hörbar.

Ich kann mich nicht rühren.

Mit dem, was er gerade gesagt hat, blamiert er sich vor allen Schülern. Das sollte ihm doch klar sein, oder? Und dennoch sagt er das so laut!

Nach wie vor, könnte man eine Stecknadel fallen hören.

Niemand sagt ein Wort.

„ Ich meine es ernst! Ich liebe dich!", wiederholt er und erwartet nun wohl eine Antwort von mir.

Und auch der Rest der Schüler erpicht darauf, dass ich etwas sage.

Wenn die jetzt glauben, dass ich vor der ganzen Schule meine Gefühlswelt diskutiere, dann haben sie sich geirrt!

Gestrafft erhebe ich mich, bedeute Draco, mir zu folgen und gehe.

Eine Weile gehe ich die Gänge entlang, bis wir auf einem Turm anlangen.

Es weht ein leichter Wind, nicht kalt.

Ich spüre den Blick in meinem Rücken, wie er lautlose Fragen stellt. Kann - ohne, dass ich seine Gedanken lese - diese erraten.

Natürlich kann ich mir denken, was er wissen will:

Wie ist deine Antwort? Sag doch was!

„ Dir ist klar, dass ich das, was vor zwei Jahren passiert ist, nicht vergessen kann?", beginne ich.

„ Jedenfalls nicht so schnell..."

Ich höre, wie Dracos atmet und versucht, sich wieder zu beruhigen.

„ Wirst.. wirst du mir.. eine Chance.. geben?", flüstert er fast hoffnungslos. Seine Stimme ist spröde und trocken.

Er meint es ernst, wie ich merke. Empathie ist nicht schlecht...

Nur habe ich bisher nicht darauf geachtet, aus Angst, dass ich wieder verletzt werden könnte. Oder eher deswegen, weil ich meine Gefühle verschenkt habe.

Ich drehe mich um und schaue ihn an. Seine Augen sind gen Boden gerichtet.

„ Meine Liebe zu dir ist in diesen zwei Jahren nicht weniger geworden. Eher größer, auch, wenn ich es nicht körperlich habe spüren können."

Nun sehen wir uns in die Augen und ich muss wieder einmal feststellen, dass er einfach unbeschreiblich schöne hat. Sie erinnern an pures Silber!

„ Ich weiß, dass ich dir weh getan habe... Es tut mir auch furchtbar leid. Weißt du, ich konnte damals nichts mit diesem Gefühl anfangen... es war fremd und unbekannt! Aber nach dem du fort warst und ich langsam aber sicher merkte, dass du mir fehlst... da verstand ich es.

Ich habe dich versucht zu finden. Natürlich auch der Alte, aber na ja.. Dann wiederum habe ich versucht, diese Gefühle zu verdrängen, weil es so weh tat. Ich habe immer von dir geträumt! Sogar in Tagträumen verfolgtest du mich! Und ich konnte deinen traurigen und verletzten Blick nicht vergessen, den ich zuletzt bei dir gesehen hatte!"

Schweigend habe ich seinen Worten gelauscht. Es hat mich tief berührt, was er da gesagt hat..

Und das es die Wahrheit ist, spüre ich auch, denn er trägt keine Maske.

„ Ja, ich bin bereit, dir eine neue Chance zu geben. Dennoch brauche ich noch etwas Zeit, um mir meiner zurückgewonnenen Gefühle klar zu werden. Zwei Jahre ohne solche Empfindungen und sie dann plötzlich wieder zu haben, ist nicht so einfach."

Verstehend nickt er.

„ Ja, ist in Ordnung. Ich geb dir so viel Zeit, wie du brauchst."

Seine Erleichterung ist ihm anzusehen und ich glaube, er ist genug gestraft.

„ Was hast du gedacht, als Parkinson mir den Kristall gegeben hat?", will ich wissen.

Er ruckt hoch.

„ Ich hatte Angst, dass du dich in Parkinsons verliebst! Ich hatte vor, es dir zu geben. Jedenfalls weiß ich nicht, wie sie daran gekommen ist..."

Nun ist er wieder betreten.

„ Ich bin dir nicht böse.. auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass ich daran gedacht habe, dass du ihr das Herz gegeben haben könntest!"

Draco ist erschrocken und starrt mich an.

DRACO

Ist das jetzt sein ernst? Er hat gedacht, ich könnte Parkinson das Herz geben?

„ Das hätte ich niemals getan! Das musst du mir glauben!"

Flehend sehe ich ihn an.

„ Draco, ich habe doch gerade gesagt, dass ich daran gedacht habe, aber ich weiß, dass du es nicht warst."

Das eben ist wie ein Sprung ins kalte Wasser gewesen. Aber ich bin froh, dass er mir glaubt!

„ Lass uns rein gehen! Ich denke, dass meine Freunde mich erwarten und mit Matt habe ich auch noch ein Hühnchen zu rupfen!"

So gehen wir wieder ins Schloss, wo er allerdings rechts abbiegt, gehe ich links.

Und so trennen sich unsere Wege für den heutigen Tag.

* * *

Ende für heute!

Bye, Psy-Puma


	11. Chapter 11

**Verschenktes Herz Teil 10**

**Abreise**

DRACO

Auf meinem Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins, begegnet mir ein kleines, rosa Schwein mit Ringelschwanz – verfolgt von meinem Hauslehrer.

Ein wirklich lustiges Bild und ich würde sicherlich laut lachen, wenn das nicht meine Maskerade verraten würde.

Obwohl, ich hab mich vorhin schon dermaßen blamiert, dass mir das auch nicht mehr schadet, oder?

Also lache ich lauthals, was mir verwirrte Blicke einbringt, die ich gekonnt ignoriere.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum ist voll besetzt und ich werde angestarrt, als ich ihn betrete.

Keiner sagt ein Wort, aber alle denken dasselbe.

„ Ist irgendwas? Ein Problem damit, wer mein Partner ist?", frage ich kalt und augenblicklich wenden sich alle ab.

Position wieder geklärt!

PROFESSOR WIND

Na, das ist ja mal was gewesen!

Ist Snape nicht der Hausleiter von dem Jungen? Na, der wird sich ja tierisch aufregen, dass sein Schüler so was macht! So öffentlich seine Gefühle zu gestehen!

Aber wenn ich mich nicht täusche, ist das der Junge, der Dragon damals das Herz gebrochen hat?

Hat er also seine Prioritäten geklärt? Schön, dann werden wir wohl einen neuen Dragon kennen lernen...

Irgendwie ist es hier ja langweilig, so im Zimmer zu sitzen und keinen Spaß zu haben. Also muss ich mal sehen, wie ich den Kerl wieder auf die Palme bringe!

So verlasse ich meinen Raum.

Wo steckt Snape denn? DA!

Ich bewege mich auf ihn zu und stelle mich dann neben ihn. Noch hat er mich nicht bemerkt. Er hat ein Schwein in die Ecke gedrängt und versucht gerade, es zu fangen.

Ob es heute Abend Schweinebraten gibt? Egal!

„ Na, neue Sportart entdeckt?", spreche ich ihn an, gerade als er einen Satz machen will.

Unelegant landet er, Gesicht voran, auf dem Boden.

Das rosa Etwas ist entwischt. Ein echt geniales Bild, wie der da so liegt und in sich hinein bruddelt.

„ Sie verdammte Nervensäge!", schnauzt er mich an.

„ Welch vornehme Wortwahl.", kommentiere ich das lediglich und warte, bis er wieder steht.

Der Staub vom Gang klebt auf seiner schwarzen Robe und verleiht ihm das Aussehen eines Putzdienstes.

„ Was wollen sie von mir? Ich hab zu tun!", fährt er fort. Ja, ja, das macht schon Spaß, ist viel besser, als sich zu langweilen..

„ Ich dachte mir, ich könnte sie ja ein bisschen unterstützen? So moralisch?"

Sein Gesicht wird fleckig – hat lauter rote und weiße Flecken.

„ Machen sie, dass sie verschwinden! Ich brauche ihre moralische Unterstützung nicht!"

Schwer schnaubend, trampelt er an mir vorbei.

„ Na, dann viel Glück! Soll ich ihnen Bescheid sagen, wenn ich das Schwein sehe?",

rufe ich ihm noch nach, bevor er fluchend um die Ecke biegt.

MATT

Gut, dass ich tief im Wald bin, sonst würde mich Drag´ viel zu schnell finden!

Er weiß mittlerweile bestimmt, dass ich den Kleinen angestiftet hab, ihm das Herz zu geben!

„ Na, was er wohl mit mir macht?", flüstere ich in die Natur und lehne mich zurück.

„ Wie wäre es, damit?", antwortet mir jemand und darauf spüre ich zwei Arme um meinen Hals.

Als ich meine Augen öffne, erblicke ich meinen kleinen Bruder´.

„ Du bist zwar manchmal eine Nervensäge, aber auf dich ist Verlass!", redet er weiter.

Erleichtert, nicht in der Luft zerrissen zu werden, erwidere ich die Umarmung.

„ Ich hatte schon das Schlimmste befürchtet. Aber wenn du mir nicht böse bist, bin ich doch ganz froh darüber.."

„ Aber das Ganze so zu machen!"

Ok, zu früh gefreut!

„ Du hast ihm geholfen, oder? Ganz schön hinterlistig!"

Warum grinst er jetzt so fies? Da kommt doch noch was und das ist nichts Gutes..

„ Siehst übrigens super aus, mit der Frisur!", lächelt er unschuldig.

Meine Haare?

Blitzschnell fasse ich nach meiner Mähne und bin schockiert!

„ Meine... Haare!", jammere ich.

Lachend ist Dragon aufgesprungen, hat sich in einen Wolf verwandelt und sprintet davon.

„ Ich krieg dich!", schreie ich ihm hinterher und verwandle mich ebenfalls in einen Wolf, bloß mit silbergrauem Fell.

Wir sind kurz vor dem Schlossportal und Dragon macht keine Anstalten, sich zurück zu verwandeln, so jagen wir hinein und die Gänge entlang. Kreischend springen die Schüler aus dem Weg und ich könnte mich tot lachen, wäre ich hier nicht gerade beschäftigt.

Irgendwo, in den Tiefen der Gänge, halten wir schließlich und nehmen unsere menschliche Gestalt wieder an.

Schnell atmend, lehnen wir an den Mauern und sehen uns an. Plötzlich lacht Drag´ los und ich erinnere mich wieder an meine Haare.

Hat dieser Idiot sie doch tatsächlich pink, mit grünen Punkten, gefärbt!

„ Echt, hätte ich nicht besser machen können! Wie hast du die Farbkombination hin gekriegt!", platzt er heraus und hält sich den Bauch vor lachen.

„ Sehr witzig! Mach das wieder richtig!", fordere ich, aber es geht unter..

Wenn ich so in die Halle gehe, dann denken alle, ich bin bekloppt!

„ Als wenn sie das nicht sowieso denken würden!"

RON

Die Nacht ist ziemlich schnell vergangen und das Frühstück ist heute viel früher, als sonst. Oder bilde ich mir das ein?

Dragon ist schon anwesend, aber der Blonde fehlt und Malfoy auch.

Das ist ja echt abgefahren gewesen, was der gestern gemacht hat! Keiner von uns hätte ihm das zugetraut.

Seinen Ruf als Bad-Boy ist er jetzt wohl los!

„ Ron, sollen wir heute noch mal mit Harry reden?", flüstert Hermine mir ins Ohr. Mein Blick schwankt über die Schüler und dann wieder zu unserem besten Freund.

„ Wäre kein Fehler, heute ist der Abschlussball des Turniers und wenn er zurück geht.."

Ihr Blick wird traurig und so lege ich einen Arm um ihre Schultern.

„ Wir sehen ihn ja wieder, er hat es uns versprochen!"

„ Aber erst am Abschlussball!"

HERMINE

Oh, wer kommt denn..? Das ist ja Matt! Was hat er denn für ein Kopftuch an? Sieht ja schon komisch aus.

„ Schau mal, Ron, da kommt Matt."

Mit diesen Worten deute ich auf Genannten. Mein Freund schaut auf und grinst schief. Er scheint den selben Gedanken zu haben, wie ich: das Kopftuch!

Dragon´s Stimme schallt zu uns herüber, als er nach Matt ruft:

„ Hey, dekoratives Tuch, das du da trägst!"

Irre ich mich, oder war das jetzt ein Witz? Kennt er den Grund dieses Tuches?

Matt antwortet ihm ziemlich verstimmt:

„ Lass das! Du weißt genau, dass ich das deinetwegen tragen muss!"

Nun haben die beiden die Aufmerksamkeit der ganzen Halle auf sich. Brummend fällt er auf seinen Platz und bemerkt nicht, wie Dragon seine Hand hebt und dann ist es auch schon zu spät!

Alle lachen.

Nun, ich muss zugeben, die Farbwahl seiner Haare ist gewöhnungsbedürftig...

DRACO

Was lachen die denn?

Ups! Da kann ich das verstehen. Krasse Farben.

Aber Matt scheint das überhaupt nicht lustig zu finden, denn Zorn lodert in seinen Augen. Und sein Blick gilt Drag´, meinem Drag´!

Noch immer lacht die gesamte Halle, aber dem weiß Matt Einhalt zu gebieten:

„ SCHNAUZE!"

Es kehrt so schnell Ruhe ein, da kann man gar nicht gucken.

Matt ist aufgesprungen und schnauft wütend, allerdings steht Dragon auch und drückt ihn wieder auf seinen Platz, was den andern wohl noch mehr reizt.

„ Jetzt hab dich nicht so. Ich mach´s dir schon weg!"

Damit hält mein Schatz seine Hand über den Schopf des Blonden und die Farbe löst sich auf. Nur noch das natürliche Blond seiner Haare bleibt zurück.

Meine Wenigkeit steht noch im Rahmen der Tür und setzt sich jetzt in Bewegung. Ich sollte dennoch darauf achten, wie ich mich verhalte. Nur, weil ich meine Gefühle bekannt gegeben habe, heißt das nicht, dass ich nicht zu respektiert und geachtet werden habe!

Allerdings kann ich es nicht unterlassen, immer wieder zu meinem Schatz zu schauen.

DRAGON

Hm, Matt ist ja wirklich stinksauer..

Aber er darf mich ja ärgern!

Man denke nur an seine Streiche:

Erstens: die Kleider vor der ganzen Schule in ein Ballkleid verwandeln

Zweitens: Rapunzelhaare wachsen lassen, in blond! – ich hab nichts gegen die Farbe, aber NICHT an mir!

Drittens: Besen so manipuliert, dass er mir hinterher fliegt, wenn ich ihn einmal rufe

Viertens: Zähne in Wackelpudding verwandelt

Fünftens: Mein Bett - in dem ich schlief! – auf den Hof zaubern

Sechstens: mich in ein Mädchen verwandeln – da konnte ich eine Woche so rum rennen!

Und da sind noch ein paar Sachen, die ich ihm vorhalten könnte! Aber tu ich das? Nein!

Also, warum macht er hier so ein Theater?

„ Sag mal, warum regst du dich auf? Als wenn das nicht harmlos gewesen wäre?"

„ Tze! Meine Haare sind mein Heiligtum! Und das weißt du!"

Klar weiß ich das, deshalb hab ich das ja gemacht.

„ Und?"

Jetzt dreht er den Kopf weg und ignoriert mich. Na, wenn er meint..

Spätestens nachher kommt er zurück und ärgert mich wieder. Die anderen schließen schon Wetten ab!

SEVERUS SNAPE

Merlin, ich bin froh, wenn die weg sind! Vor allem dieser dumme Wind!

Wo ist der eigentlich, ich hab keine Lust, dass der wieder meine Gedanken liest.

Zu spät! NEIN! Was hab ich verbrochen?

Hatten wir die Frage nicht schon?

„ Verpissen sie sich aus meinem Kopf!"

Nun weiß ich wenigstens, wo der Kerl steht: hinter mir.

„ Bin ja schon weg. Aber wenn sie es darauf anlegen!", antwortet er mir und ich könnte ihn zum unzähligsten Mal, auf den Mond hexen.

Meine Güte, die Halle ist zum bersten gefüllt! Ich weiß ja, dass wir viele Schüler haben, aber mit denen der anderen Schulen zusammen, sind es einfach zu viele!

Ich halte das nicht aus!

Und Bagman ist auch noch nicht da, obwohl er das eigentlich sein sollte!

Zumindest herrscht Ordnung, was man nicht immer sagen kann.

Da kommt Wind, gefolgt von seiner Mannschaft. Die sind noch gar nicht da gewesen? Hab ich nicht bemerkt..

SO, endlich sind alle versammelt.

Hat ja auch lange genug gedauert! Der Schulleiter erhebt sich und Stille kehrt ein.

„ Meine lieben Schüler und verehrtes Kollegium,

heute hatten wir das letzte Spiel unseres Quidditchturniers. Wir hatten alle eine Menge Spaß und haben dazu gelernt!

Bevor das Fest nun beginnt, wird Mr. Bagman die Sieger bekannt machen. Es wird auch einen zweiten und dritten Platz geben, darauf haben wir uns geeinigt.

So, nun möchte ich Mr. Bagman bitten.."

HERMINE

Die Halle ist echt toll geworden. Natürlich hat keiner mehr hinein gedurft, nach dem Frühstück.

Es stehen kleine Tische in der Halle verteilt, immer so auf zwölf Leute konzipiert. Darum stehen bequeme Stühle, mit Samt überzogen. Allerdings ist dieser Bezug grau, was ich nicht so schön finde..

Die Tische sind schon gedeckt, mit silbernen Tellern und Kristallgläsern. Um jeden Tisch stehen Kandelaber, die mit dicken Kerzen, Licht spenden.

Das Wachs ist zur Abwechslung mal weiß.

Der Mann tritt vor und räuspert sich.

„ Nun, meine Lieben, ich will zuerst einmal sagen, dass alle Mannschaften gut gespielt haben und ihr Bestes gaben!

Natürlich gibt es welche, die schon länger spielen, oder ein besonders Talent dafür haben, aber im Ganzen war jeder so gut er konnte!"

Die Schüler brechen in Applaus aus.

„ Danke. Jetzt aber zu unseren Siegern! Sicher seid ihr schon ganz aufgeregt!"

Mein Blick gleitet zu Harry, der sich unbekümmert mit Matt unterhält und zwischendurch noch einen Kommentar in das Gespräch seiner Kollegen einwirft.

Die scheinen auch schon zu wissen, wer gewinnt.

So ein Selbstvertrauen will ich auch haben!

Ron sitzt neben mir und hat die Luft angehalten. Natürlich ist er aufgeregt, so wie unser ganzer Tisch.

Vielleicht kommen wir ja auf einen der Plätze!

DRACO

Verdammt, der soll nicht so lange zögern! Macht er doch mit Absicht!

„ Nun, der erste Platz geht an: Schloss Drachenstein!"

Es klatschten zwar alle, aber nicht besonders begeistert und Dragon´s Mannschaft scheint das wenig zu stören, überhaupt, es interessiert die wohl nicht, dass sie den ersten Platz haben!

„ Den zweiten Platz macht: Bulgarien!"

Die brechen natürlich in Gebrüll aus und auch einige andere applaudieren mit.

Ich bin gespannt, wer den dritten Platz bekommt..

Die Hoffnung, das wir auf das Treppchen kommen, hab ich schon begraben.

„ Und der dritte und letzte Platz, ist belegt mit: Hogwarts!"

Die Halle explodiert vor Gejohle und Geschrei. Das kann meinen Ohren nicht gut tun, ich habe das Gefühl, taub zu werden.

Ich schaue mich wieder nach Dragon um und er erwidert meinen Blick.

Gott, ich falle in Ohnmacht. Er lächelt mich an!

Ich höre schon die Englein singen, die mich in meine Ohnmacht begleiten werden...

Ein Nicken! Er gratuliert mir! Das ist der schönste Tag in meinem Leben.

„ Meine lieben Schüler, hiermit eröffne ich den Ball!"

Warum muss der gerade jetzt quasseln?

Dragon schaut nicht mehr her.. Daran ist nur der Alte schuld! Und Blaise starrt mich an, als würde die Welt untergehen.

„ Hab ich was im Gesicht?", schnauze ich also los. Er zuckt zusammen und schüttelt den Kopf.

„ Nein, ich seh dich bloß zum ersten Mal mit Tränen in den Augen."

Waaaaaaaas? Ich? Tränen?

Hastig packe ich meinen Teller und hebe ihn hoch – schon praktisch, das man die Dinger auch als Spiegel benutzen kann.

Dummerweise muss ich feststellen, dass Zabini recht hat und ich stell die Platte zurück. Hätte den dummen Teller gar nicht erst in die Hand nehmen sollen!

„ Ich heul nicht, klar? Das sind Freudentränen!", verteidige ich mich, was ich natürlich sofort abstreiten würde.

„ Na klar. Ich freu mich ja auch!", grinst er mich an und beginnt zu essen.

DRAGON

Ich weiß nicht, was die alle haben! Für uns ist von vorneherein klar, dass wir gewinnen. Ich meine, es hat keine annehmbare Konkurrenz gegeben!

Zumindest hat Dumbledore die Farben der Polster geändert. Dieses grau hat man ja nicht anschauen können!

Dieses Nachtblau ist doch viel angenehmer!

„ Wie spät haben wir es?", erklingt eine Stimme neben mir, die zu Ken gehört, unserem Treiber.

„ Keine Ahnung. Warte mal, ich schau nach."

Damit hebe ich meine Hand und es erscheint eine Uhr, die in meiner Handfläche eingearbeitet zu sein scheint.

„ Wir haben dreiundzwanzig Uhr und siebzehn Minuten."

„ Danke! Ich frag mich, wie lange das hier noch geht? Immerhin müssen wir morgen früh raus, wenn wir abreisen."

Zustimmend nicke ich. Ken hat recht, wir werden in aller Frühe abreisen, wenn es noch dunkel ist und alle schlafen.

„ Ich frag mal Wind, ja?"

Damit erhebe ich mich und marschiere auf diesen zu.

„ Professor?"

Er schaut mich an und ich bemerke, dass er gerade mal wieder dabei ist, jemanden zu ärgern. Man, der hat Hobbys!

„ Die anderen fragen, wann wir zu Bett gehen? Sie wissen schon, wegen der Abreise morgen.."

Etwas enttäuscht mustert er mich. Dann aber nickt er.

„ Du hast recht, wir sollten uns zurückziehen."

Mein Schulleiter steht auf, verabschiedet sich von den Lehrern und begleitet mich zu meiner Mannschaft.

„ Also, wir gehen dann!", verkündet er und die andern folgen uns.

Wir haben die große Flügeltür fast erreicht, als mich Matt am Mantel zieht.

„ Dein Kleiner wirft dir traurige Blicke nach.", flüstert er mir zu und trabt an mir vorbei.

Ich drehe mich um und sehe Draco an, der schon aufgestanden ist und mir folgen will.

Ein kurzes Lächeln meinerseits bestätigt ihm sein Handeln und ich entferne mich von meiner Gruppe, schlage den Weg zu einem der Türme ein.

Ja, etwas, dass ich immer und überall mache. Hochgelegene Plätze ziehen mich magisch an!

DRACO

Warum gehen die schon?

Er schaut mich nicht mal mehr an, warum? Dragon!

Mein Blick wird traurig, das merke ich und auch Blaise scheint es zu sehen, denn er mustert mich und folgt dann meinen Augen.

Matt hat her geschaut und was macht er jetzt?

Oh, Drag´! Langsam stehe ich auf, warte darauf, dass er mir erlaubt, ihm zu folgen. Und dann nickt er! Glücklich mache ich mich auf den Weg, denn er bleibt nicht bei seinen Leuten, sondern schlägt einen andern Weg ein.

Zum Westturm.

Nun stehen wir hier und ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist.

„ Dragon?", flüstere ich. Meine Stimme ist nicht lauter zu bekommen.

Unbeweglich lehnt er an der Brüstung und schaut in den Himmel.

„ Morgen werden wir abreisen."

Mein Herz droht zu zerspringen. Was hat er da gesagt?

„ Aber du hast doch gesagt, dass du mir eine Chance gibst! Was ist mit mir?"

Er hat meine Verzweiflung herausgehört, denn er wendet sich mir zu und macht auch einige Schritte vorwärts.

„ Zum Abschlussball werde ich kommen."

Dennoch laufen mir nun Tränen über die Wangen, ich kann sie nicht mehr unterdrücken.

„ Und dazwischen? Ich meine, sehen wir uns da?"

Immer brüchiger wird meine Stimme.

„ Nein, ich werde vollauf mit meiner Ausbildung beschäftigt sein. Ich kann schreiben, aber herkommen..."

Hemmungslos schluchzend sinke ich in die Knie.

„Das ist nicht wahr!"

Dann spüre ich warme und starke Arme, die mich umschließen und Sicherheit geben.

„ Ich habe es ernst gemeint, als ich sagte, dass ich dir eine Chance gebe. Und ich werde wirklich zum Abschlussball kommen. Ich verspreche es dir!"

Es ist jetzt sicher schon Mitternacht durch, aber das ist mir egal.

Viel zu schön ist es, hier zu sitzen und von meinem Schatz im Arm gehalten zu werden.

Allerdings kommt mir nun eine neue Frage auf.

„ Du?"

Ein sanftes Schnurren antwortet mir.

„ Was machst du nach dem Abschlussball? Ich meine, was hast du vor?"

Einen Moment schweigt er, dann bekomme ich meine Antwort.

„ Ich werde vielleicht ein, oder zwei Tage bei dir bleiben. Dann gehe ich zurück nach Drachenstein."

Wie oft will er mir noch weh tun?

„ Ich will dir nicht weh tun, Kleiner. Aber ich muss ja meine Schule beenden."

Irritiert sehe ich ihn an.

„ Entschuldige, du weißt das ja nicht! Auf Schloss Drachenstein sind es acht Jahre, die man Unterricht hat."

„ Ah..."

HERMINE

Ich finde es seltsam, dass Dragon und die anderen schon gegangen sind. Würde mich doch wundern, wenn die so früh zu Bett gehen!

Einige andere scheinen dasselbe zu denken und haben ihnen verwirrte Blicke nachgeworfen.

„ Na, wir werden ja morgen sehen, was los ist!"

Ron scheint aber noch nicht bemerkt zu haben, dass Harry weg ist.

„ Du, sag mal, hast du schon gesehen, dass Dragon weg ist?", frage ich ihn und muss sehen, wie er die Augen auf reißt.

„ Wann ist er denn weg?", kommt die perplexe Gegenfrage.

„ Vor längerem."

„ Oh!"

DRAGON

Langsam stehe ich wieder auf, nach einer Weile wird der Steinboden doch unbequem.

Draco habe ich mit mir gezogen und nun stehen wir da.

Er an mich gekuschelt, nicht gewillt, mich gehen zu lassen.

„ Wenn du willst, bringe ich dich noch in dein Zimmer.", biete ich es ihm an.

Natürlich ist er sofort Feuer und Flamme.

So machen wir uns auf und erreichen nach einer Viertelstunde den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum.

Nachdem Draco das Passwort gesagt hat, betrete ich nach Jahren, wieder den Gemeinschaftsraum der Schlangen.

Es ist nichts los hier und so können wir ungestört weiter gehen, bis wir vor einer Holztür halten.

„ Also, das ist mein Zimmer.", murmelt Draco und dann strahlen mir seine Silberseen entgegen.

„Ja. Ich wünsche dir eine gute Nacht."

Ich komme nicht umher, ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken, den er sofort erwidert.

Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit trennen wir uns wieder.

„ Bis morgen, ja?", murmelt er und umarmt mich noch einmal, bevor er in seinem Zimmer verschwindet.

Nicht ahnend, dass ich morgen, wenn er aufwacht, schon lange nicht mehr in Hogwarts sein werde..

MATT

Dragon ist gestern erst um ein Uhr morgens zurück gekommen. Ich hoffe bloß, dass er sich mit seinem Blondi ausgesprochen hat.

Nun stehe ich vor seinem Bett, in dem er gerade seit zwei Stunden liegt.

Tja, jetzt muss er aufstehen.

„ Drag´, wach auf! Wir müssen in einer halben Stunde los!"

Benommen setzt er sich hin und wischt sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht.

„ Schon so früh?"

Ich kann nur den Kopf schütteln.

„ Ja, und jetzt komm!" Ich klaue ihm die Bettdecke und bibbernd steht er auf.

„ Du sagst, ich wäre fies! Pah, ich wusste schon immer, dass du ein gemeiner

Bettdecken-Klauer bist!"

Lachend schiebe ich ihn ins Bad, aus dem er zehn Minuten später wiederkommt.

„ Wir können los."

Wind ist, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, schon unten. Gelassen blickt er uns entgegen und lächelt dann.

Nach weiteren zehn Minuten sind wir vollständig und begeben uns auf den Rasen vor dem Schlossportal.

Die Besen in der Hand haltend, drehen wir uns noch einmal um.

Hogwarts liegt in völliger Ruhe und Dunkelheit.

Schnell besteigen wir unsere Besen und in kürzester Zeit sind wir von der Nacht verschluckt.

SEVERUS SNAPE

Das ist ein wunderbarer Morgen:

Kein Wind, der einen nervt! Und auch seine Mannschaft ist noch nicht anwesend!

Gibt es etwas schöneres?

Mein Blick fällt auf Draco. Ja! Einen Draco Malfoy, der nicht tieftraurig ist und mir damit in den Ohren liegt!

Warum hab ich die Patenschaft angenommen? Ok, doofe Frage.

Ich liebe den Kleinen wie meinen eigenen Sohn.

Allerdings finde ich es schon seltsam, das dieser Wind noch nicht anwesend ist. Er würde mich zumindest gedanklich nerven, wenn er könnte.

Frühstück vorbei und keine Drachenstein- Schüler?

Seltsam!

Ob die immer noch pennen? Die sind doch so früh gegangen! Vielleicht können sie einfach nur keine Bälle ab...

„ Severus, weißt du, wo unsere Siegermannschaft ist?", klingt Dumbledores Frage in meinen Ohren.

„ Nein! Und mir ist das auch egal, denn nun nervt mich deren Schulleiter nicht mehr!"

„ Hat jemand die Schüler von Schloss Drachenstein gesehen?", erkundigt sich der Alte laut, in der Halle.

Fragende Gesichter erheben sich und sehen sich um. Es scheint keiner eine Ahnung zu haben..

Obwohl, Draco..

Ich begebe mich zu meinem Patensohn und lege meine Hand auf seine Schuler. Erschrocken sieht er auf und ich kann Trauer erkennen.

„ Was ist passiert?", frage ich ihn leise.

„ Er ist weg.", beantwortet er in einem Flüsterton. Ich bin verwirrt.

Von wem spricht er denn nun?

Dann trifft es mich wie ein Blitz:

Draco gesteht seine Liebe öffentlich – Dragon, wohlbemerkt.

Dann gestern der Ball und Wind, der sich verabschiedet hat. Sie verließen die Halle, wobei Dragon mit Draco verschwand.

Heute morgen ist keiner von denen da und Draco ist traurig!

„ Sie sind abgereist?"

Seine Antwort besteht darin, den Kopf hängen zu lassen.

„ Keine Sorge, wenn er dich liebt, dann werdet ihr euch wiedersehen!", versuche ich ihn

aufzumuntern. Ist nicht meine Art, das weiß ich, aber er ist eben eine Ausnahme wert!

Schräg lächelnd, nickt er und wendet sich wieder seinem Essen zu.

„ Albus, ich weiß jetzt, was los ist."

Der Schulleiter scheint erschrocken und setzt dann einen fragenden Blick auf.

„ Und?"

„ Nun, du erinnerst dich? Wind hat sich doch gestern verabschiedet! Sie sind abgereist."

Nun ist der Alte entsetzt.

„ BITTE WAS?"

Die Aufmerksamkeit der Schüler ist nun auf uns gelenkt, womit ich deprimiert in meinen Stuhl sinke.

„ Schrei noch lauter."

* * *

So, hier ist für dieses Mal Schluss! Bye, Psy-Puma

Übrigens, Hope? Teil 2 hab ich auch gepostet!


	12. Chapter 12

**Verschenktes Herz Teil 11**

**Ich komme zurück**

EIN HALBES JAHR SPÄTER

RON

Heute ist der Abschlussball und der wird das Beste, was Hogwarts je gesehen hat!

„Du, Ron, was meinst du? Wird Harry kommen?"

Okay, die Frage habe ich mir auch gestellt. Und ganz ehrlich, ich weiß es nicht!

„Bestimmt.", antworte ich aber, weil ich weiß, dass Hermine ihn vermisst.

Ich tue das auch, aber ich bin eben ein Junge und so weiter..

„Bist du sicher? Er hat sich nicht bei uns gemeldet."

Wir haben bereits Nachmittag und die letzten Vorbereitungen laufen auf Hochtouren.

Wir, die siebte Klasse, dürfen die Dekoration der Halle bestimmen.

Allerdings sind wir schon seit drei Stunden dran und haben noch immer keine Idee, was wir machen sollen?

Es haben einige Themen zur Auswahl gestanden, aber es sind bloß zwei übrig geblieben:

Erstens, die Halle wie einen Drachenhord zu gestalten.

Zweitens, passend zum Quidditchturnier.

„Ich bin dafür, dass wir das Thema Quidditch nehmen! Immerhin haben wir ja auch den dritten Platz geschafft!", verkündet Malfoy und grinst entschieden.

Ich hätte die größte Lust, ihm eine in die Fresse zu schlagen!

Nicht genug, dass er damals Harry verletzt hat, nein, jetzt hat er es auch noch gewagt, ihm seine Gefühle zu gestehen! Ok, das ist schon ein halbes Jahr her - so ungefähr -, aber das ändert doch nichts!

„Weil du das sagst, heißt das nicht, dass wir das machen! Glaub bloß nicht, weil du mit Dragon zusammen bist, dass du was besseres bist, oder wir dich deshalb mögen!"

Er ist still und starrt mich an.

„Na, zumindest schreibt mir ein gewisser jemand, und euch nicht!"

Gut, das bringt mich nun auch zum schweigen.

UNBEKANNT

Jetzt stehe ich schon seit einer halben Stunde hier und keiner hat mich bemerkt...

Na gut, sind ja auch mit sich beschäftigt.

Ich bin ja auch für Quidditch, hoffe, sie befolgen den Rat!

Ob ich ihnen ein wenig helfen soll? Sie streiten ja immer noch, wahrscheinlich würden sie es nicht einmal bemerken!

Also, ans Werk!

Gut, fangen wir mit der Decke an, da fällt es am wenigsten auf! Mit einer Handbewegung hängt über jedem Haus eine Fahne, in der dazugehörenden Farbe. Nun, so sehen sie natürlich langweilig aus, also eine kleine Schönheitskorrektur:

Lauter Quidditchbesen darauf!

Gut, dann die Wände. Hier kommen Fackeln und Besen hin, immer abwechselnd.

Natürlich muss auch getanzt werden, also andere Tische..

Hm, wie stellen wir die?

Ja, am Besten wird die Tanzfläche rund, also werden die Tische in einem Kreis aufgestellt.

So, machen wir runde Tische – passend zur Tanzfläche. Dann Kerzen in Gold und Silber. Stühle find ich dumm, da kommen halbrunde Bänke her, mit Lehne und weichem Polster bezogen – immer in den Hausfarben. Kleine Sträuße, damit die Mädchen keinen Stress machen und dann eine Dinnerkarte.

So, jetzt ist in der Mitte genug Platz zum tanzen. Eine Band ist bestellt, wie ich gehört habe,

also eine kleine Bühne, für diese.

Gut, dann die Kerzen von der Decke weg und den Himmel mal verändern. Wie wäre es mit

einem klaren Sternenhimmel? Ja, das ist gut.

So kann man das lassen!

Und als kleines Extra, noch das...

DRACO

„Sagt mal, hier ist doch was anders!"

Verwirrt drehe ich mich einmal um mich selbst. Und tatsächlich, die gesamte Halle ist dekoriert!

Und zwar mit dem Thema Quidditch!

Die anderen scheinen es jetzt auch bemerkt zu haben. Bewundernd sehen sie sich um.

In der Tat sieht das toll aus.

Was hat denn da geglitzert? Huch! Ein Schnatz..

Und noch einer, und noch einer, und.. noch einer! Das sind ja mindestens hundert Stück!

„Wer hat das gemacht?"

„Das war aber noch nicht entschieden!"

„Ich will lieber Drachen!"

„Das ist doch schön!"

„Seid ruhig!", brülle ich dazwischen.

Bei Merlin, die haben einen Schaden. Meckern rum, dabei können sie froh sein, dass man uns die Arbeit abgenommen hat.

Obwohl es mich schon interessieren würde, wer das getan hat?

Hat sich da was in der Tür bewegt?

Meine Augen werden groß, als ich erkenne, wer da steht.

Dragon!

HERMINE

Warum ist Malfoy denn so fassungslos? Die Flügeltür ist doch nun wirklich nichts neues!

Dennoch folge ich seinem Blick... zu meiner Überraschung, entdecke ich Harry.

Und, als wäre das nicht genug, so erblicke ich nun die neue Hallentür:

Die Glasscheiben sind verschwunden!

Überhaupt, es ist nicht mal mehr dasselbe Material, sondern scheint aus einem seltsamen, steinernen Gebilde.

Meine Augen huschen wieder zu Harry, der in der offenen Tür steht und am Rahmen lehnt.

Ein kleines, kühles Lächeln, ziert seine Züge.

„Hallo!", grüßt er gelassen und stößt sich ab, kommt auf uns zu.

Die anderen haben die Luft angehalten und starren verwirrt zu Dragon rüber.

„Na, das habt ihr aber toll gemacht.", komplimentiert er unsere´ Dekoration, seine Hand allumfassend in die Halle deutend. Und dann stöhnen, oder keuchen, die anderen auf.

„Du?"

„Hast du das gemacht?"

„Wie hast du das gemacht?"

Und noch viele andere Fragen erklingen, doch er ignoriert sie. Mit langsamen, bedachten Schritten, kommt er auf uns zu.

Allerdings kommt er nicht zu Ron und mir, sondern strebt Malfoy an.

Vor dem bleibt er dann auch stehen.

„Hallo, Kleiner. Hast du mich schon vermisst?", redet er leise mit ihm, eine völlig andere Stimme benutzend.

„Was denkst du denn?", erwidert der nur.

Malfoy ist so ein Idiot! Aber das wissen wir ohnehin schon, oder?

„Na, dann ist ja gut.", grinst Harry und zieht den verblüfften Slytherin in seine Arme.

Erst will er sich ja noch wehren, gibt dann aber auf und lässt sich stürmisch küssen.

RON

„Unfassbar! Jetzt taucht Harry schon auf und kommt nicht mal zu uns, um uns zu begrüßen!"

Ich bin sauer, aber richtig!

Was fällt dem eigentlich ein? Sind wir ihm nicht gut genug? Oder hab ich was verpasst!

„Jetzt beruhig dich doch! Was hätte er denn tun sollen? Es weiß doch niemand, wer er wirklich ist! Er hätte wohl kaum zu uns kommen können, ohne, dass die anderen Verdacht schöpfen würden!"

Schnaubend falle ich auf einen Sessel.

„Mag sein.."

Endlich ist es so weit: Der Abschlussball beginnt!

Heute ist der letzte Tag, den wir in der Schule verbringen, denn morgen werden wir gehen.

Die Dekoration ist mehr, als gut angekommen. Alle sind sie begeistert gewesen, haben gefragt, wessen Idee das war.

Nun stehe ich hier, Hermine an meiner Seite, zusammen mit den anderen des Abschlussjahres.

Langsam, knirschend, öffnet sich die Tür und gewährt uns Einlass.

Jeder mit seinem Partner, läuft über die Tanzfläche zum Lehrertisch und dann stellen wir uns auf.

Harry hat Malfoy bei sich, untergehakt. Zumindest weiß das Frettchen, wo es hin gehört und wer das Sagen hat.

Dumbledore hat sich erhoben, trägt seine Rede vor und dann werden uns die Abschlusszeugnisse überreicht. Schon ein komisches Gefühl, dass Harry seines nicht bekommt...

Jetzt, nachdem die Zeremonie beendet ist, beginnt das Fest. Die Band setzt mit der Musik ein und die ersten Paare tanzen schon.

Natürlich will ich ihnen in nichts nachstehen und fordere auch Hermine auf.

DRACO

Es ist einfach wunderbar! Ich hab schon befürchtet, ich müsste alleine zum Fest gehen! Obwohl, wenn Drag´ nicht gekommen wäre, hätten mich keine hundert Hippogreife hier her bekommen.

Aber nun ist er hier und ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll.

Normalerweise sollte ein Malfoy schon wissen, was er will. Aber ich weiß es nicht!

Dann spüre ich eine Hand auf meinem Arm, erblicke meinen Schatz.

„Du hast so sehnsüchtig auf die Tanzfläche gesehen... Willst du tanzen?", fragt er sanft nach.

Merlin, mein Herz schmilzt dahin.

„Ja."

Und so führt er mich auf diese und wir beginnen uns zu bewegen, immer im Takt der Musik.

Der Abend ist im nachhinein viel zu schnell vergangen.

Heute morgen, so nach dem Fest, fühle ich mich pudelwohl. Auch wenn es ein seltsames Gefühl ist, dass ich nun nie wieder hier her muss. Zumindest nicht, um im Unterricht zu sitzen.

Zufrieden kuschle ich mich noch einmal an Dragon, bevor der auf die Idee kommt, aufzustehen.

„Wie lange hast du vor, noch zu schlafen? Ich dachte eigentlich, wenn ich hier bin, nutzen wir die Zeit sinnvoll!"

„Du bist richtig unromantisch, weißt du das?"

Mal im Ernst, das hätte nicht sein müssen.

Vergrault er mir doch glatt die schöne Laune, die ich grad noch gehabt habe.

„Ich weiß, aber ich habe doch recht, oder? Immerhin muss ich übermorgen zurück."

Das reicht, um mich aus meinen blutigen Gedanken zu reißen, in denen ich gerade dabei gewesen bin, ihn zu quälen.

Jetzt fragt man sich sicher, warum ich das noch tun wollte? Man stört einen Malfoy nicht bei seinen Kuscheleinheiten!

Letztendlich sind wir natürlich aufgestanden, auch wenn ich das überhaupt nicht freiwillig getan habe. Dafür hat mich mein Liebling aber mit einem grandiosen Flug auf seinem Drachenrücken mitgenommen. Die Welt mal von solch einer Perspektive zu sehen, hat was.

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir geflogen sind, aber es ist nicht halb so lange gewesen, wie mit dem Hogwarts - Express.

Meine Eltern sind in Panik geraten, nach draußen gestürmt und haben mit Flüchen versucht, Drag´ zu vertreiben. Mutter wäre beinahe in Ohnmacht gefallen, als sie mich von seinem Rücken steigen gesehen hat.

„Draco!", brüllt mein Vater schon von weitem.

Und meine Mutter reißt mich in ihre Arme, wohl nicht daran denkend, dass ich Luft zum Atmen brauche.

„Hat dir das Vieh was getan!", fordert mein Vater Antwort. Grinsend wende ich mich um und muss feststellen, dass er sich noch nicht preis gegeben hat.

„Mach schon, Drag´!"

Wie auf Kommando, verwandelt er sich von seiner Animagigestallt, in einen Menschen zurück.

Mein Dad zieht zischend die Luft ein.

„Das ist..."

Mehr bringt er nicht zustande.

„Darf ich vorstellen, mein Freund! Dragon, das sind meine Eltern!"

Mit einem knappen Nicken begrüßt er die beiden.

Ich weiß ja, dass Dad nicht unbedingt jemand ist, den mein Freund leiden kann. Man bedenke nur die Vergangenheit.

Heute ist der letzte Tag, dann reist Dragon wieder ab.

Es ist so um drei Uhr morgens und ich kann einfach nicht mehr schlafen.

Ich sitze aufrecht in meinem Bett und betrachte Drag´, er schläft. Er sieht so überhaupt nicht gefährlich aus.

Ein Lächeln stiehlt sich auf meine Lippen. Ich muss mich einfach daran erinnern, wie mein Vater ihn herausgefordert hat.

Herausgefordert, um ihn zu testen, ob er es würdig ist, mich heiraten zu dürfen.

Sicher bin ich total geschockt gewesen... Davon haben wir noch nie geredet, wie auch? Aber Dragon ist das wohl selbstverständlich vorgekommen.

Und ich komme nicht drumherum, zu ahnen, dass er etwas plant.

Oh, er bewegt sich.

„Hab ich dich geweckt?"

Es ist nur ein Flüstern, nicht für seine Ohren bestimmt, doch er hat es gehört.

„ Nein, hast du nicht.", antwortet er.

Langsam dreht er sich auf den Rücken, dann zieht er mich in seine Arme, drückt meinen Kopf auf seine Brust.

„Was hat mein kleiner Blondschopf denn?"

Wie er mich mit seiner Sanftheit dazu bringt zu schnurren, versteh ich nicht. In seiner Gegenwart lasse ich mich fallen und nichts ist mehr wichtig. Ich weiß, er wird mich immer beschützen.

„Es ist nichts."

„Und warum bist du dann so traurig?", fragt er weiter. Er hat mich durchschaut.

„Weil du morgen weg gehst. Ich will das nicht!"

Nun fließen doch die ersten Tränen, und ich komme nicht umher, mich an ihn zu klammern.

Beruhigend streichelt er mir über den Rücken und krault mich im Nacken.

Etwas, das ich sehr gerne habe.

„Ich werde ja zurück kommen. Außerdem bin ich ja nicht aus der Welt."

„Aber ich kann dich nicht sehen! Du bist nicht hier!"

Ein verträumtes Lächeln ziert seine Lippen, als ich aufschaue.

DRAGON

Er ist einfach so süß.

„Nein, ich werde nicht hier sein, aber meine Gedanken und meine Liebe zu dir, werden es."

Deutlich kann ich sehen, wie ihn meine Worte berühren.

„Und kannst du mich dieses Mal besuchen?"

Ich schüttle meinen Kopf.

„Das ist mein Abschlussjahr. Da kann ich nicht weg. Im übrigen bin ich mit einigen Dingen beschäftigt, die mich unabkömmlich machen."

Seine Augen werden wieder glasig.

„Kleiner? Weine nicht, ich habe etwas, worauf du dich freuen kannst. Wenn du die Geduld aufbringst, dann wird dich eine schöne Überraschung erwarten, wenn ich mit der Schule fertig bin."

Nun strahlt er. Ja, so soll es sein.

„Was für eine Überraschung? Erzähl mir davon!", fordert er mich auf.

„Nein. Sonst wäre es ja keine. Da musst du schon warten! Die Zeit wird schnell vergehen, glaub mir!"

Ich sitze mit Draco und seinen Eltern beim Abendbrot und es herrscht Stille. Etwas, was ich eigentlich nicht mag. Ich kenne es von Drachenstein, und auch von Hogwarts, anders.

Es fällt mir zwar nicht schwer, ruhig zu sein, aber, na ja...

Als wir fertig sind, begeben wir uns ins Wohnzimmer, wo wir auf den Sofas Platz nehmen. Nun, zumindest die andern.

Draco hat einen fragenden Blick aufgesetzt.

Das gilt auch für seine Eltern.

„Ich habe einen Entschluss getroffen, der nicht nur für mich wichtig ist, sondern auch für Draco.", beginne ich.

Angespannt erwartet Lucius, was weiter kommt.

„Ich werde morgen in mein neues, und letztes, Schuljahr gehen. Wenn dieses beendet ist, werde ich dort bleiben."

Mein Kleiner hat große Augen, die feucht werden. Jetzt macht er sich seine eigenen Vorstellungen..

„Mir wurde auf Schloss Drachenstein eine Stelle als Lehrer angeboten. Außerdem werde ich der Trainer der Schulmannschaft."

Noch immer Stille, dieses Mal drückend.

„Ich habe vor, Draco zu mir zu holen."

Ein Freudenschrei eben jenen, erklärt die Ruhe für nichtig und mein Drache hängt mir am Hals.

„Das willst du echt? Ich kann's nicht glauben!"

Überglücklich, will er mich nicht mehr los lassen. Lucius und Narzissa sitzen immer noch stumm da. Beobachten nur ihren Sohn.

„Habt ihr nichts zu sagen?", wende ich mich an sie.

„Nur, dass du auf ihn aufpassen musst.", erklärt der Mann und seine Frau nickt zustimmend.

„Wenn es sonst nichts ist."

EIN SCHULJAHR SPÄTER

SEVERUS SNAPE

Es ist Sommer und die Hitze ist dieses Jahr wirklich, unumstritten, die schlimmste seit Jahren.

Wie soll man denn ein Buch lesen, wenn einem diese dumme Sonne so auf den Pelz brennt?

Genervt klappe ich mein Buch zu und seufze.

„Warum ziehst du nicht einfach mal deine schwarze Robe aus, Onkel Sev?"

Draco hat gut Reden, der muss keinen Ruf wahren! Ok, er muss, aber nicht den, des miesepetrigsten Tränkelehrers, den Hogwarts je gesehen hat!

„Das geht nicht, ich habe einen Ruf zu verlieren!", widerspreche ich also.

„Als ob hier Schüler wären, die das sehen könnten."

Manchmal könnte ich ihn...

Was ist denn das für ne dunkle Wolke?

Ich schaue nach oben, gen Himmel und falle beinahe vom Stuhl.

Da ist ein gigantischer Drache! Und wenn ich mich nicht täusche, dann will der hier landen!

Mein Patenkind hat natürlich auch auf gesehen und ich sehe ihm an, dass er überglücklich ist.

Und jetzt, wo das Vieh am Boden steht, weiß ich auch warum:

Das ist seine Liebe, die da angekommen ist.

Dragon.

Der Drache hat sich inzwischen zurück verwandelt und nun steht ein junger Mann vor uns. Ja, er hat sich nicht groß verändert, außer, dass er etwas größer geworden ist und seine Haare länger.

Draco hat sich schon längst in Bewegung gesetzt und sich in die Arme seines Freundes geworfen.

„Dragon!", jubelt er, überhaupt nicht malfoyisch. Lucius würde im Dreieck springen.

Und wenn man vom Teufel spricht, dann erscheint er auch. Luc kommt gerade durch die Terrassentür und bleibt erst mal angewurzelt stehen. Sein Blick ruht auf dem Paar, welches vor der Treppe zum Haus, steht.

„Draco!", ruft er dann und sein Sohn schaut auf.

„Dad, hallo. Schau mal, Dragon ist endlich wieder da!", grüßt mein Patenkind. Lucius Reaktion auf Dragon, hätte ich mir anders vorgestellt. Und was heißt, endlich wieder da?

Die beiden folgen meinem alten Freund und auch mich interessiert, was hier los ist. So mache ich mich auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer, wo die drei schon sitzen.

LUCIUS MALFOY

Nun ist es also soweit, Dragon wird meinen Sohn mitnehmen.

Sie sitzen mir gegenüber und Draco hat sich bei ihm angekuschelt. Es ist schön, dass er endlich wieder lächelt, das letzte Jahr hat er das mehr als selten getan.

Wo bleibt denn Narzissa? Oh, da kommt sie ja.

„Dragon, hallo. Schön, dich wieder zu sehen.", begrüßt sie ihn und reicht ihre Hand.

„Danke, die Freude liegt ganz auf meiner Seite.", entgegnet er. Wenigstens ist der Junge erzogen und manierlich.

„Du bist also gekommen, um meinen Sohn abzuholen!"

„Ja, wie versprochen."

Severus steht hinter Draco und seinem Freund. Er kennt Dragon ja von der Schule. Es würde mich interessieren, wie er ihn einschätzt.

Nun sitze ich in der Bibliothek und Severus mir gegenüber.

„Was weißt du über Dragon?", stelle ich meine Frage frei heraus.

Er wirkt etwas überrascht, aber ist gewillt, mir zu antworten.

„Tja, er ging auf die beste Schule, die man sich vorstellen kann - Schloss Drachenstein. Seine Macht ist beeindruckend. Er ist durchaus in der Lage, Dumbledore das Wasser zu reichen.

Auch hat Dragon mehrere Animagigestalten, die nicht von schlechten Eltern sind. Alles in allem, ist er ein guter Fang."

Ja, das ist natürlich das, was ich am Liebsten hören will. Aber sagt er das nur, weil er mich nicht beunruhigen will?

„Sev, ist das die Wahrheit, oder willst du mich nur beruhigen?"

„Dass du mich so schlecht kennst."

Hab ich ihn jetzt beleidigt? Oh man!

„ Entschuldige, aber ich möchte meinen Sohn halt nicht den Händen eines – nun ja – Versagers, überlassen."

„Das verstehe ich, aber du darfst nicht vergessen, dass es Dracos Entscheidung ist. Selbst, wenn du Dragon nicht an der Seite deines Sohnes akzeptieren würdest, könntest du nichts machen. Er ist achtzehn und kann tun, was er will."

Merlin, das ist nun wirklich nicht motivierend. Andererseits hat er ja leider recht.

„Du hast also kein schlechtes Gewissen, wenn Draco mit ihm geht?"

„Nein."

Das ist klipp und klar. Wenn sogar Sev das sagt, dann kann ich dem auch zustimmen. Die Zweifel, die mir gekommen sind, kann ich nun getrost über Bord werfen.

* * *

So, noch das Kap 12 und dann den Epilog!

Bye, Psy-Puma


	13. Chapter 13

So, wie schon gesagt, sind wir dem Ende sehr nahe!Hier also der vorletzte Teil. Im Übrigen noch eine Erklärung, falls das jemand nicht weiß: Stuck ist eine Verzierung aus Gips an Zimmerdecken. Kann man oft in alten Häusern sehen, oder in Schlössern.

Nun viel Spaß beim Lesen! Bye, Mitani

**Verschenktes Herz Teil 12**

**Zukunftspläne**

DRACO

Endlich, nach einem langen Jahr, sind wir wieder zusammen!

Die Zeit ohne Dragon kann so langweilig und deprimierend sein... Und dann immer die Aufheiterungsversuche meiner Mutter.

„ Na, was ist los? Freust du dich schon auf dein neues zu Hause?"

Seine Stimme klingt so sanft. Zur Antwort gebe ich ihm ein Schnurren. Seine Hand wandert in meinen Nacken und krault mich dort.

„ Aber bevor wir gehen, will ich noch ein bisschen Spaß. Snape muss noch mal dran glauben."

„ Was hast du vor?", frage ich ihn neugierig. Auch wenn Sev mein Pate ist, so würde ich doch gern wissen, was Drag´ mit ihm vorhat.

„ Weiß noch nicht, aber da wird mir schon was einfallen.", meint er und gibt mir einen Kuss, wohl, damit ich keine Fragen mehr stelle.

Es gibt Abendessen und meine Eltern, so wie Onkel Sev, sind schon im Speisezimmer. Wir beide kommen gerade herein.

„ Ah, Professor Snape, ich soll ihnen einen schönen Gruß von Prof. Wind ausrichten."

Das Gesicht meines Paten wird noch blasser und seine Gesichtszüge entgleisen.

„ So? Und hat er noch was gesagt?", entkommt ihn seine Frage, mit kratziger Stimme. Oh ja, ich weiß, wie sehr er diesen Wind verabscheut.

„ Äh, nein. Aber ich habe den Verdacht, dass er in der nächsten Zeit noch einmal einen Abstecher nach Hogwarts machen wird."

Ich habe Onkel Sev noch nie so gesehen. Seine Augen sind nun sehr offensichtlich vor Schock geweitet und er schluckt trocken.

„ Hat... hat er das gesagt?"

„ Nein, aber ich hab einen sechsten Sinn für so was. Außerdem redet er immer davon, wie toll es war, dass sie so auf die Palme geklettert sind."

Dragon neben mir, verspeist gemütlich sein Essen, während Severus das Besteck abgelegt hat und nun Anzeichen macht, sich zu erheben.

„ Wo willst du hin, Onkel Sev?", frage ich ihn.

Überrascht ist sein Blick auf mich geheftet.

„ Ich verkrieche mich am Ende der Welt und bete, dass mich dieser Irre nicht findet!"

Mit wehendem Umhang verschwindet er.

Dragon bricht in Gelächter aus und muss die Hand auf den Mund drücken. Manchmal frage ich mich, was ihn gebissen hat. Oder waren einfach nur die Weasley – Zwillinge ansteckend?

DRAGON

Natürlich ist Snape nicht abgereist, aber es hätte mich ehrlich nicht gewundert, wenn er es getan hätte.

So lustig das auch anzusehen ist, wie er sich morgens des öfteren umschaut, so gerne will ich ihm noch mal eins auswischen.

Fragt sich nur, was. Etwas, das der liebe, alte, miesepetrige Tränkelehrer Hogwarts noch mehr verabscheut, als Wind.

„ Dray?", flüstere ich. Wir liegen noch im Bett und mein Drache hat seinen Kopf auf meiner Brust gebettet. Ein leises hm´, antwortet mir.

„ Was kann dein werter Herr Onkel noch weniger ausstehen, als Wind?", frage ich ihn.

Er wird mir eine ehrliche Antwort geben, auch wenn er das nicht wirklich will, aber das ist der Vorteil, wenn mein Schatz noch im Halbschlaf liegt.

„ Potter.", nuschelt er.

Wusste ich es doch! Gut, dann weiß ich ja, wen Snape noch treffen muss, bevor wir heute Abend abreisen.

Teezeit und es sitzen alle, mich ausgenommen, im Garten und genießen das Wetter.

„ Wo ist den Dragon, Draco?", erklingt die Mutter meines Freundes.

Er zuckt mit den Schultern, denn ich habe ihm ja nichts verraten.

„ Kann der denn nicht pünktlich sein, ist ja unhöflich.", entlässt Snape seinen Kommentar.

„ Ist ja fast so wie Potter!", setzt er hinzu, nicht ahnend, dass das mein Stichwort ist.

„ Was ist mit mir, Professor?"

Langsam, sehr langsam, wenden alle ihren Blick zu mir. Wobei mein Ex – Tränkelehrer sich verschluckt.

„ Po..Pott..er!", stottert er und Lucius Malfoy klopft ihm auf den Rücken, da er wohl langsam unter Sauerstoffmangel leidet.

„ JA?", erwidere ich extra laut.

„ Was machen sie denn hier!", mischt sich der blonde Mann ein.

„ Ich bin Gast, schon vergessen?", entgegne ich gelassen und sinke auf den Stuhl neben Draco, küsse ihn sanft und bediene mich des Kuchens.

Sprachlos starren sie mich alle an.

Mit einem fiesen Grinsen mache ich eine Handbewegung und mein Aussehen verändert sich wieder, bis Dragon vor ihnen sitzt.

„ DU! Verdammt, ich dachte..!"

„ Was denn? Dass ich Potter bin?", frage ich neugierig. Mein blonder Engel unterdrückt gerade zwanghaft ein Lachen.

„ Sie wissen doch, der ist fort. Oder glauben sie ernsthaft, er würde sie freiwillig noch mal sehen wollen?"

Okay, ich denke, jetzt explodiert er gleich.

Aber entgegen meiner Erwartung, bleibt er ruhig. Nanu?

„ Wenn dieser Irre es sich trauen würde, hier aufzutauchen, dann kann er beten, dass Merlin ihm hilft!"

Gut, dass niemand - außer Dray natürlich - weiß, wer ich bin. Nicht, dass er eine Chance gegen mich hat, aber wir wollen ja nicht, dass es Verletzte, oder gar Tote gibt!

SEVERUS SNAPE

Abendessen ist heute mal etwas früher.

Es ist ein komisches Gefühl zu wissen, dass mein Patenkind bald weit entfernt ist und ich ihn nicht mehr sehen kann, wann ich will.

Natürlich will ich ihn glücklich sehen, aber es ist halt komisch.

Langsam kann ich mir vorstellen, wie sich Lucius und Narzissa fühlen müssen.

Das hier wird das letzte Abendessen sein, dass wir für eine längere Zeit gemeinsam einnehmen.

„ Ich bin gespannt, wo wir wohnen werden. Sagst du mir das, Drag?"

„Nein, lass dich überraschen."

Ja, sie sind ein schönes Paar, auch wenn dieser Superhelden- Verschnitt mich ziemlich geschockt hat. Erst die Geschichte mit Wind – die durchaus wahr sein könnte – und dann noch das mit der Potter- Imitation.

Gepackte Koffer, wo man hin schaut. Dazwischen Draco und sein Freund. Wo sind denn seine Eltern abgeblieben?

„ Draco, wo sind denn deine Eltern?", frage ich ihn, in der Hoffnung, eine Antwort zu erhalten.

„ Weiß ich nicht, wir warten auch schon auf sie.", meint er und wendet sich wieder Dragon zu, der damit beschäftigt ist, das Gepäck zu verkleinern.

Und dann vernehme ich Schritte, die von den Gesuchten ausgehen.

„ Draco, ich werde dich so vermissen! Du schreibst uns ganz viel, ja!", wimmert Narzissa und presst den Jungen an ihre Brust. Ganz fest umklammert sie ihn und ich habe das dumpfe Gefühl, dass mein Patenkind gleich keine Luft mehr bekommt.

„ Auch ich werde dich vermissen, mein Junge. Sei Ehrenhaft und stolz, wie es sich für unsere Familie gehört. Und werde glücklich."

Auch er nimmt seinen Sohn in eine kurze Umarmung, dann bin ich an der Reihe.

„ Sev, ich werde dich auch vermissen, wie Mum und Dad.", flüstert er mir zu, während ich ihn in den Arm nehme. Solche Szenen sind für uns nicht üblich, aber heute ist eine Ausnahme.

„ Pass auf dich auf!", sage ich laut zu ihm und nicke.

„ Das werde ich!"

Mit einem Plopp sind sie verschwunden, einfach so.

DRACO

An einem unbekannten Ort tauchen wir wieder auf.

Ein Wald und ein See werden in das Abendrot getaucht, ergeben ein malerisches Bild.

„ Schön hier, nicht?"

Ich kann nicht mehr, als zu nicken. Sanft dreht Dragon mich um und dann sehe ich das Eigentliche, was mir mein Freund zeigen will.

Vor uns ragt ein Schloss in die Höhe.

Es ist nicht gigantisch, vielleicht halb so groß wie Malfoy- Manor, aber einfach märchenhaft schön.

„ Das, mein Liebling, ist unser zu Hause. Meine Überraschung, die ich dir versprochen habe. Ich konnte deshalb nicht hier weg, ich habe den Bau überwachen müssen."

Überglücklich werfe ich mich an seinen Hals.

Dann, als ich mich beruhigt habe, treten wir ein:

Eine Eingangshalle, deren Boden aus weißem Marmor besteht. Die Wände sind weiß verputzt und Gold - grün durchwirkte Wandbehänge sogen für Farbunterschiede. Hinter uns, über der Eingangstür, ist ein halbrundes Fenster, mit buntem Glas, das einen Drachen darstellt. An der Decke, die mit Stuck geschmückt ist, hängt ein Kronleuchter mit Kerzen.

Geradeaus führt eine Treppe nach oben, in einem Halbkreis, so, dass man von zwei Seiten hoch kann. In der Mitte, zwischen beiden Aufgängen, ist ein großes Bild von einem Drachen in die Wand eingearbeitet.

Oben führt ein Gang mit grauem Marmor weiter, wobei eine Front nur aus Fenstern besteht und eine Sicht auf die Natur gewährt. Links gehen einige Türen ab und geradeaus, da gelangt man in den Turm. Wir gehen durch die erste Tür, die in einen riesigen Saal führt, wohl ein Ballsaal. Auch hier ist eine Seite eine Fensterfront. Der Boden ist in rotem Marmor und die Wände mit einigen Spiegeln versehen, die das Kerzenlicht der drei Kronleuchter, reflektieren. Die Decke hat ebenfalls Stuck, wie überall, und Wandbehänge wie die in der Eingangshalle, sind vereinzelt angebracht.

Die nächste Tür gibt einen neuen Gang frei, der wohl zu den Wohnräumen führt.

Allerdings betreten wir diesen nicht, sondern wenden uns der folgenden Tür zu, hinter der ebenfalls einige andere Türen liegen. Ich entdecke einen Fechtraum, ein Schwimmbad, eine Bibliothek und ein Tränkelabor. Was hinter den anderen Türen ist, weiß ich noch nicht, aber eine führt in den Gang zu den Wohnräumen.

Wieder am Ausgangspunkt, bleiben nur noch zwei Türen übrig. Die Vorletzte eröffnet eine Treppe, die wohl in die Kerker führt, wo die Küche untergebracht ist. Die Letzte lässt sich nicht öffnen, was mich irritiert. Jetzt fällt mir auch auf, dass sie nicht das gleiche Aussehen hat.

„ Warum kann ich die nicht auf machen?", will ich wissen.

Fragend schaue ich ihn an. Ein Lächeln liegt auf seinen Lippen.

„ Die kannst du nicht öffnen, weil es nur für mich möglich ist. Schließlich muss ich ja auch irgendwie zur Arbeit kommen, oder?"

DRAGON

Die Sommerferien neigen sich dem Ende zu und heute muss ich somit nach Drachenstein, damit ich meinen Unterricht vorbereiten kann. Außerdem muss ich noch mit Wind reden, denn der Lehrer für Zaubertränke fehlt noch immer, obwohl er eigentlich schon vor drei Tagen hätte kommen sollen.

„ Dray, ich geh dann mal!", rufe ich und verschwinde durch die Tür.

Es ist ein schönes Gefühl, wieder hier zu sein. Mit schnellen Schritten gehe ich die vertrauten Gänge entlang und steuere das Büro des Schulleiters an. Ich klopfe nicht erst an, sondern gehe gleich herein. Lächelnd schaut er mir entgegen und grinst dann breit, als er mein Gesicht sieht. Telepathie ist schon was tolles!

„ Genau, er ist noch nicht da!"

„ Ganz toll! Und jetzt?", entgegne ich ihm. Mit einem kleinen Seufzer lehnt er sich zurück und schließt die Augen.

„ Ich habe einen Brief von ihm bekommen. Hier, bitte." Ein Blatt Pergament wird mir gereicht.

Schnell überfliege ich die Zeilen.

„ Was planst du jetzt?", hake ich nach. Der neue Zaubertränkeprofessor würde erst einen Tag nach Schulbeginn ankommen, da er erkrankt ist.

„ Wir brauchen eine Vertretung. Und das schnell! Aber wer kommt da in Frage?"

Meine Gedanken kreisen und dann formt sich eine Idee. Andererseits ist die Frage, ob dies sich vereinbaren lassen würde.

„ Hör mal, du kennst doch noch den Teamkapitän der Hogwartsmannschaft, oder?"

„ Sicher, warum?"

„ Nun, er ist ja jetzt hier bei mir und sein Lieblingsfach war immer Zaubertränke. Zudem ist sein Pate Snape."

Sofort ist er Feuer und Flamme. Hab schon immer gewusst, dass er nen Knacks hat.

„ Und er ist gut?"

„ Klar, der Beste! Soll ich ihn fragen? Wäre ja nur für einen Tag und er würde sicher gerne sehen, wo ich arbeite."

Zustimmend nickt Wind und so mache ich mich auf den Weg zum Quidditchfeld, denn dort warten einige Schüler auf mich.

Um achtzehn Uhr trete ich durch die Tür und auf den Gang unseres kleinen Schlosses. Draco kann ich im Wohnzimmer spüren. So mache ich mich auf den Weg dort hin.

„ Hallo, mein Schatz.", grüße ich ihn, als ich das Wohnzimmer betrete. Lächelnd breitet er die Arme aus und ich lasse mir das nicht zweimal sagen. Grinsend schmiege ich mich an ihn und küsse seine Hand.

„ Ich hab dich vermisst!", flüstert mein blonder Engel und ich muss lachen.

„ Ich dich auch, Liebling. Aber ich habe eine Überraschung für dich."

Neugierig blinzelt er mich an.

„ Erzähl schon, lass es dir nicht aus der Nase ziehen!"

Ernst schauend, setze ich mich nun aufrecht hin und er wird doch etwas unsicher.

„ Es gibt ein Problem in der Schule. Der Professor für Zaubertränke, der kommen sollte, ist erkrankt und wird nun einen Tag später erscheinen. Aber wir brauchen ja für den ersten Tag einen Lehrer für das Fach. Und Wind wird mich kaum machen lassen, weil ich ja schon so viel zu tun habe."

Draco scheint verwirrt. Kann ich nachvollziehen, denn ich erzähle hier was vom Pferd und er kennt den Zusammenhang nicht.

„ Das bedeutet, wir brauchen eine eintägige Vertretung. Sprich, dich!"

Damit zeige ich direkt auf ihn und grinse ihn breit an.

„ I..ich?", stottert er.

„ Ja, du. Und stotter hier nicht so rum, was sollen denn die Schüler von dir halten?"

WIND

Ich stehe am Eingang der Schule und erwarte den jungen Mann, von dem Dragon gesprochen hat. Es stimmt, was er gesagt hat. Er ist ein guter Spieler, aber ich hoffe, dass er in Zaubertränke besser ist.

Da kommen sie auch schon. Dragon, an seinem Arm untergehakt, der blonde Sucher aus Hogwarts.

„ Hallo, da sind wir.", grüßt mich Drag´ und grinst. Der Kleine scheint mich noch gar nicht wahr genommen zu haben. Viel zu interessant ist das, was es hier zu sehen gibt. Nun, ich muss zugeben, unsere Schule ist auch nicht so, wie man es erwarten würde. Wir leben hier eher wie eine große Familie zusammen, nicht so, wie es zum Beispiel in Hogwarts der Fall ist. Zwar werde ich mit meinem Titel angesprochen, aber das auch nur, wenn wir Unterricht haben, oder in der Öffentlichkeit stehen. Hier redet sich jeder mit dem Vornamen an, sofern kein Unterricht statt findet.

„ Guten Tag, Mr. Malfoy.", begrüße ich ihn und strecke meine Hand aus.

Überrascht schaut er mich an, erwidert dann aber die Geste. Gut, Manieren hat er.

Mit einem leichten Grinsen, gehe ich voran, bemerke aber dennoch, wie sich unsere Vertretung neugierig umschaut. Seine Faszination ist ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Allerdings weicht sie Panik, als er einige Schüler aus der Unterstufe sieht, die den Gang entlang sprinten und dann aus einem Fenster springen.

„ Oh mein Gott!", schreit er und ist schon am Fenster angelangt. Von den Schülern ist aber nichts zu sehen.

„ Draco, mach dir keine Sorgen, das ist normal. Da unten, siehst du das?"

Dragon zeigt auf eine kreisrunde Öffnung im Boden, die aussieht wie ein Strudel.

„ Ja. Was ist das?", fragt er sofort.

„ Das ist so was wie ein Tunnel. Auf der einen Seite geht man hinein, auf der anderen

kommt man wieder heraus. Die Meisten haben keine Lust bis nach unten in den Hof zu gehen, wenn sie im ersten oder zweiten Stock sind, deswegen nehmen sie halt das Fenster."

DRACO

Ich habe ja geahnt, dass diese Schule anders ist, aber das!

Nicht nur, dass hier erlaubt ist, dass man durch die Gänge rennt, nein, die Lehrer werden auch mit dem Vornamen angesprochen.

Professor Wind, zum Beispiel, heißt mit Vornamen Kaine. Und dann die Einteilung der Klassen. Es gibt insgesamt acht, wobei diese wiederum unterteilt sind. Einmal die Unterstufe und dann die Oberstufe.

Das Schloss an sich ist nicht so groß wie Hogwarts, aber viel gemütlicher. Und ich kann spüren, dass die Schüler hier stark sind.

Draußen kann ich einen großen See entdecken, in dem ein paar Drachenjunge baden. So was habe ich noch nie gesehen. Und dann diese Schüler, die dauernd herum laufen. Warum sind die schon da? Es ist doch erst morgen der erste Schultag, oder?

„ Drag´, was machen die Schüler schon hier?"

„ Oh, ja, das kannst du natürlich nicht wissen. Hier ist das anders als auf Hogwarts. Man muss in den Sommerferien nicht nach Hause fahren. Jeder Schüler kann das selber entscheiden und viele bleiben hier, weil sie lernen, oder ihre Freunde auch hier sind. Manche gehen aber auch für ein paar Wochen zu ihren Familien, kommen aber dann wieder hier her. Also verbringt die Hälfte die Ferien hier."

Interessiert lausche ich seinen Worten. Das hört sich einfach toll an. Hier wäre ich auch gerne auf die Schule gegangen.

Der nächste Morgen läuft folgendermaßen ab:

Um acht Uhr weckt mich Dragon, was mich natürlich nicht willkommen heiße. Also drehe ich mich um und schlafe weiter.

Man muss wissen, dass das bei ihm nicht gut ausgeht. Er hat mir die Decke weggezogen und mich dann einfach ins Bad getragen. Dort den Kopf unter die Dusche gehalten und das kalte Wasser aufgedreht. Dass ich mich dagegen gewehrt habe, hat er einfach nur ignoriert.

Nun sitze ich beim Frühstück, mit ihm zusammen. Und die anderen Lehrer sehen mich nur misstrauisch an. Ich fühle mich unwohl und versuche das Gefühl zu ignorieren. Unter dem Tisch legt mir Drag´ eine Hand auf den Oberschenkel und streichelt beruhigend darüber.

Die Schüler sind neugierig, aber zeigen es nicht so wie die Lehrer es tun. Es scheint an meinem Alter zu liegen.

Als ich in das Klassenzimmer komme, bemerkt ich, dass ich die Erstklässler habe. Ein ruhiger Anfang also.

Wie ich aber feststelle, haben die meisten schon etwas Ahnung, oder Erfahrung. So fordern die Schüler mich auf, gleich einen Trank mit ihnen zu brauen. Nun, ich habe nichts dagegen, denn das tue ich auch am Liebsten und ich würde mich ruhiger fühlen.

So lasse ich sie als erstes das Rezept abschreiben und die dazugehörige Seite im Buch lesen. Nachdem sie das erledigt haben, öffne ich ihnen den Zutatenschrank und die Schüler können damit anfangen, den Schlaftrank zu brauen.

Meine Gedanken schweifen, während ich durch die Bankreihen gehe, zu Dragon ab. Was er wohl gerade macht?

Ein Schüler erregt meine Aufmerksamkeit. Sein Trank ist lila, nicht hellblau, wie er es eigentlich sollte. Langsam trete ich hinter ihn.

„ Was hast du in den Trank gegeben?", erkundige ich mich. Erschrocken schaut er mich an.

„ Ähm.. Löwenzahn, Alraune, Spinnenbeine.. und.. ah, Schlangenblut."

Ich verkneife mir einen Seufzer. Der Junge erinnert mich stark an Longbottom...

Kopfschüttelnd fasse ich nach einem leeren Glas und lese die Aufschrift. Die Zutaten, die er bisher zugegeben hatte, waren nicht falsch, aber dieses Glas...

„ Wieso hast du Wermut hinein getan?"

Mittagessen! Ich bin glücklich, Dragon wieder zu sehen. Dieser Junge hat mir den letzten Nerv geraubt. Nun kann ich Onkel Sev verstehen, wenn er bei dem Longbottom immer so ausgerastet ist.

Mit meiner Maske betrete ich die Halle, in der sich schon die Schüler versammelt haben. Ich bin leider etwas später, da ich über die erste Stunde bei den Erstklässlern noch einen kleinen Bericht für den neuen Lehrer hinterlassen muss. Das gilt auch für die anderen Klassen, die ich heute noch haben werde.

Dragon sitzt schon da und sieht mir ruhig entgegen. Ein kleines Lächeln stiehlt sich auf sein Gesicht, so, dass nur ich es sehen kann. Und ich weiß, ich will unbedingt Kinder mit diesem Kerl! Als ich meinen Blick wieder auf ihn lege, hat sich sein Lächeln zu einem ausgewachsenen Grinsen verbreitert.

Er hat wohl meine Gedanken aufgeschnappt! Dabei wollte ich das eigentlich nicht.

Nun ja, wenigstens kann er sich darauf vorbereiten, wenn ich ihm einmal sagen werde, dass ich schwanger bin...

So setze ich mich neben ihn und stelle mir vor, wie es ist, wenn unser Kind einmal zu diesen Schülern hier gehören wird. Denn ich bin überzeugt, das wird es, so außergewöhnlich wie sein Vater ist.

* * *

Bye, Psy-Puma 


	14. Chapter 14

Hallo, hier ist der Epilog. Weil Cat (meine Beta) sich so darauf gefreut hat, dass Sev einen Umzug plant, tu ich ihr den Gefallen auch!

Viel Spaß beim Lesen,

bye,

Psy-Puma

**Verschenktes Herz – Epilog - Elternglück**

DRACO

Die Zeit ist sehr schnell verflogen und wir haben die ersten zwei Jahre hinter uns, die wir glücklich miteinander verbracht haben.

Ich bin im achten Monat schwanger und noch wissen wir nicht, was es wird.

Ich fühle mich hier pudelwohl und kann es mir gar nicht mehr vorstellen, woanders zu leben.

Wenn ich daran denke, dass ich irgendwann vielleicht mal hier weg müsste, dann bekomme ich eine eisige Gänsehaut. Aber Dragon hat mir versichert, dass wir hier unser Leben verbringen, sofern wir nicht eines Tages beschließen, fortzugehen.

Momentan sitze ich in der Bibliothek und warte darauf, dass Drag´ aus Drachenstein zurück kommt. Heute ist wieder ein warmer Tag und ich bin sicher, dass er die Mannschaft nur so antreibt. Seit Harry Dragon ist, ist er auch etwas sadistischer geworden, jedenfalls kommt es mir so vor. Aber nicht zu mir, da bleibt er einfach nur lieb und zuvorkommend – zärtlich, nicht zu vergessen.

Eine Tür fällt leise ins Schloss und ich weiß, er ist da.

„Hallo, Liebling!", grüße ich ihn.

Als Antwort schlingen sich zwei starke Arme um meinen Hals und ich bekomme einen Kuss in den Nacken platziert.

„Wie war dein Tag?", fragt er mich leise.

„Schön. Schön langweilig. Mit so einem Bauch und Rückenschmerzen ist es nicht so toll, weißt du?", murre ich.

Liebevoll küsst er meinen Hals und ich kann nicht verhindern, dass ich mich entspanne. Diese Streicheleinheiten tun ja so gut.

Eine Eule kommt am Morgen danach angeflogen und setzt sich neben mir auf den Tisch. Das Gefieder ist völlig schwarz und ich weiß, sie kommt von keinem anderen, als meinem Paten.

Neugierig über das, was er wohl schreibt, öffne ich das Pergament. Dragon scheint auch nicht uninteressiert.

_Lieber Draco,_

_ich wollte einfach mal wissen wie es dir geht. Ich habe von deinen ELTERN erfahren, dass du Papa wirst! Das du mir auch nichts davon schreibst! Ich finde das überhaupt nicht toll, nur, damit du das weißt! Ich hoffe, zur Geburt wirst du mir Bescheid sagen?_

_Ich bin hier sehr zufrieden, könnte gar nicht besser laufen. Allerdings vermisse ich dich und deine Eltern. Nach eurer Hochzeit habe ich ja keinen mehr gesehen. Schon dumm, wenn man so weit weg wohnt. Aber ich werde bald zu Besuch kommen. Das heißt, wenn ich erfahre, wo ihr wohnt._

_Wie geht es dir denn, so in anderen Umständen? Ich könnte das nicht! Nun ja, ich hoffe, du wirst mich rechtzeitig informieren!_

_Bis bald, _

Severus 

Kopfschüttelnd lege ich das Pergament weg und schaue in grüne Augen.

„Was ist?", erkundige ich mich.

„Nichts, aber das der herkommen will, passt mir nicht. Diese olle Fledermaus!"

Ich kann mir ein Lachen nicht verkneifen, denn dieses Schmollgesicht ist einfach zu lustig und vor allem, unnormal!

„Aber er ist trotzdem mein Pate und im übrigen mag er ja Dragon schon eher, als Harry."

Seufzend lehnt er sich zurück.

„Na, wenn du das sagst."

Nachdem mein Schatz wieder einmal zur Arbeit gegangen ist, begnüge ich mich damit, wieder ins Bett zu gehen. Ich habe diese Nacht nicht besonders gut geschlafen. Und daran ist eigentlich nur Dragon schuld, immerhin habe ich ihm diesen Umstand zu verdanken! Und dieses Getrete nervt schon extrem, gerade, wenn man schlafen will.

Und wie ich nun so in meinen kuschligen Kissen liege, muss ich mich einfach daran erinnern, was passiert war, als Dragon und ich vor anderthalb Jahren zu Besuch auf Hogwarts waren.

Wie sollte es anders sein, konnte sich ein gewisser jemand nicht davon abhalten lassen, uns zu begleiten. Professor Wind, Direktor von Schloss Drachenstein.

FLASHBACK

„Schatz?"

„Ja?"

„Ich würde gerne nach Hogwarts gehen."

„ ..."

„Was ist?"

„Was willst du da?"

„Onkel Sev besuchen!"

Dragon drehte sich zu mir um und sah mir tief in die Augen. Dann, es schien Ewigkeiten zu dauern, seufzte er.

„Meinetwegen."

Und überglücklich schmiss ich mich in seine Arme.

Als er am nächsten Tag in der Schule Bescheid sagte, dass er für zwei bis drei Tage verreisen würde, erahnten wir noch nicht, was wir damit auslösten.

Wind hatte die bravouröse Idee, sich uns anzuschießen und Severus zu besuchen. Auch, wenn er es als einen kleinen Informationsbesuch vorgab. Dragon hatte mir mal anvertraut, dass sein werter Herr Schulleiter einen Narren an Sev gefressen hatte. Und das auch nur, weil er sich so leicht provozieren ließ.

Nun, jedenfalls hatte er es sich nicht ausreden lassen und so waren wir am Montagmorgen auf

dem Weg zu unserer alten Schule.

Unsere Ankunft in Hogwarts war natürlich sehr überraschend für die dortigen Lehrer, vor

allem aber für Severus. Und wo sein Gesicht noch erfreut war, mich zu sehen, so wurde er blasser, als eine Leinwand, denn hinter mir hatte er den Schuldirektor Drachensteins gesehen.

Natürlich hatte er sein Gesicht vor all den Schülern sofort wieder unter Kontrolle und er kam auf mich zu.

„Draco! Schön, dich zu sehen!", meinte er in einem recht freundlichen Ton, aber wie immer unterkühlt.

„Sev, ich freu mich auch! Wie geht es dir?"

„Gut, gut. Komm, gehen wir in mein Büro. Ich denke, dass Professor Wind sich mit Dumbledore unterhalten will."

Damit wies er auf den Schulleiter Hogwarts und schleppte mich mit sich. Dragon folgte uns ohne jegliche Gefühlsregung.

Natürlich musste Wind erst zu Dumbledore, um seine Tarnung – die eh schon aufgeflogen war -, zu erhalten. Allerdings schien die Unterhaltung nicht lange angehalten zu haben, oder aber er hörte nicht zu, denn Sev schien ziemlich genervt.

SEVERUS SNAPE

„Also, erzähl mir wie es dir geht.", begann er.

Sieht man doch. Der Junge ist glücklich!

Nein! Nein, nein, nein, nein!

Jetzt geht das wieder los. Warum kann mich dieser Irre nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen! Was hab ich ihm denn getan?

„Oh, mir geht es gut. Ich bin glücklich und hin und wieder kann ich auch mal mit Drag´ nach Drachenstein."

„Ah ja. Wie sieht es denn dort aus? Ist es sehr viel anders, als bei uns hier?"

Oh ja, da gibt es eine Menge Dinge, die es hier nicht gibt und die Schüler genießen ganz anderen Unterricht! Und die Lehrer bei uns sind die Besten der Welt.

Ich kann nicht glauben, dass der Kerl hier ist. Warum, verdammt, musste dieser Dragon damit recht haben? Warum?

Meine Gedanken werden wohl langsam offensichtlich, denn mein Patenkind schaut mich schon so an. Er weiß wohl, dass meine Gedanken nicht gerade bei der Sache sind und warum das so ist.

„Nervt dich Wind wieder?", fragte er mich. Oh man, ist das so offensichtlich? Scheint so.

„Ja, tut er. Und wie!" Draco lachte leise, sein Freund schwieg sich aus.

Wie geht es denn dem Schwein? Hast du es denn noch mal irgendwann gefangen?

Oh je, jetzt fängt das auch noch an. Kann der mich nicht einmal in Ruhe lassen? Nur einmal?

Nein, es macht zu viel Spaß, dich auf die Palme zu bringen!

Ich kann nicht anders, als die Hände vors Gesicht zu schlagen.

„Versuch ihn einfach zu ignorieren, Sev. Das mag er nämlich nicht!", meinte Draco und wirkte dabei überzeugt.

Ja, ignorier mich! Du weißt ja, was ich dann mache!

„Hab ich schon versucht, als er damals hier war. Und es hat absolut nichts gebracht, außer, dass er mich nur noch mehr genervt hat."

Entschuldigend zuckt Draco mit den Schultern.

„Sorry, dann weiß ich auch nicht mehr. Du, Drag?", fragt er seinen Freund.

DRACO

Das Abendessen in der großen Halle war ein Fiasko, jedenfalls für Severus.

Wind hatte sich neben ihn gesetzt, während ich auf der anderen Seite meines Paten saß. Und wie sollte es anders sein, löcherte der werte Herr Schulleiter natürlich nur so mit seinen Fragen.

„Und, was ist jetzt mit dem Schwein?"

„Klappe."

„War die Jagd anstrengend?"

„ ..."

„Und was ist mit den Spielern, haben die sich wenigstens verbessert?"

„Das geht sie einen Scheiß an!"

„Na na, nicht so unhöflich!"

„Ich kann sagen, was ich will!"

„Ja, aber denken sie doch an die Schüler! So was ist nicht vorbildlich!"

„ ..."

„Was denn, hatte es ihnen etwas die Sprache verschlagen? Das tut mir jetzt aber leid!"

Ich konnte es nicht glauben, aber es stimmte! Severus ließ sich dermaßen auf die Palme treiben, so hatte es nicht mal Harry geschafft.

Und das sollte was heißen.

Momentan versuchte es Sev damit, den anderen zu ignorieren, aber Wind redete fröhlich weiter auf ihn ein.

Mein Blick fiel auf Dragon, der neben mir saß und ruhig die Schüler beobachtete. Das Gezanke von Wind und Sev schien ihn nicht im geringsten zu stören.

„Schatz, was ist los?"

„Nichts, warum? Ich betrachte es lediglich als sinnlos, den beiden zu zuhören."

Ein kleines Kichern konnte ich nicht zurückhalten. Mein Liebling war wieder einmal der Unnahbare. Aber andererseits war es lustig mit anzusehen, dass die Schüler - allen voran, die Jüngeren – eingeschüchterte Seitenblicke zu Drag´ warfen. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass sie ihn mehr fürchteten, als Onkel Sev.

Über den nächsten Tag hinweg, wurde es immer schlimmer mit den Nerven meines Paten. Wenn er normal schon blass war, so war er jetzt eine Kalkwand. Und man merkte ihm an, was vor allem die Schüler zu spüren bekamen, dass seine Nerven blank lagen.

Alle kamen sie total fertig aus dem Unterricht und schleppten sich zum Essen.

Ich war eigentlich ganz froh, als Wind am Abend verkündete, dass er am Morgen wieder abreisen würde.

Und als er endlich abgereist war, viel Sev einfach nur auf sein Sofa und stieß einen langen, erleichterten Seufzer aus.

„Nun, ich hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er wirklich noch mal hier her kommt.", meinte Dragon leichthin und schickte sich nicht, sein schadenfrohes Grinsen zu unterdrücken. Unsanft verpasste ich ihm einen Stoß in die Rippen. Allerdings war das für ihn wohl eher ein kleines Kitzeln, als wirklich schmerzhaft.

„Sei nicht so! Severus ist erledigt. Und du hättest auch was tun können!"

Er zuckte nur die Schultern.

Ich konnte ihn ja verstehen, Sev war nie nett zu ihm gewesen.

Am folgenden Morgen, bevor wir auch wieder zurück wollten, machte Sev mir eine überraschende Ankündigung:

„Draco, ich muss dir was sagen."

Neugierig wie ich war, begleitete ich ihn ein Stück.

„Es ist so, dass ich eine sehr wichtige Entscheidung für mich getroffen habe. Und zwar werde ich Hogwarts verlassen, um seeeehr weit von hier fort zu gehen. Ans andere Ende der Welt!"

Schockiert sah ich ihn an, dann stellte ich eine Frage:

„Warum?"

„Das fragst du mich im Ernst? Na, wegen Wind! Dann weiß er nicht, wo ich bin und kann mich nicht nerven!"

FLASHBACK END

Und nun wohnt mein lieber Patenonkel in Asien, meilenweit von mir entfernt. Okay, er war schon vorher weit weg gewesen, aber nicht SO weit!

Nun, ich werde ihn wohl zwei Tage vor dem Geburtstermin informieren müssen, da die Eule ja auch Zeit braucht.

Ich weiß noch, dass ich sehr traurig gewesen bin, als Sev wegging. Und ich kann mich auch noch daran erinnern wie mich Dragon getröstet hat.

FLASHBACK

Ich hatte Drag´ nichts gesagt, auch nicht, als wir wieder zu Hause waren. Allerdings war ihm meine Veränderung nicht entgangen und so hatte er mich am Abend darauf angesprochen.

„Was ist los, Dray?"

Erschrocken, dass er was bemerkt hatte, sah ich ihn an.

„Nichts, warum?"

„Drache, ich weiß, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Und dazu muss ich deine Gedanken nicht lesen. Ich sehe es in deinen Augen. Und du bist schon so ruhig, seit du von Snape zurück gekommen bist."

Ich dachte, ich hätte mein Gesicht gut genug unter Kontrolle gehabt, aber dem war wohl doch nicht so.

„Es ist wegen Sev. Du weißt, dass er so was wie ein zweiter Vater für mich ist. Und nun will er wegziehen. Ganz weit weg."

Beruhigend strich er mir über den Rücken.

„Aber er ist doch nicht aus der Welt, außerdem war er vorher auch nicht gerade in der Nachbarschaft, oder? Ihr könnt euch doch besuchen. Wofür kannst du apparieren und das Flohnetzwerk gibt es auch noch."

Sicher, er hatte recht, aber dennoch. Es war eine Änderung in meinem Leben, von der ich nicht begeistert war. Ich hatte mein Leben lang immer gewusst, wo ich Sev finden konnte. Und nun zog er weg und ich hatte keine Ahnung, wo ich ihn nun suchen musste.

„Drache, jetzt sei nicht traurig. Er kann ja auch her kommen und wenn du möchtest, gehen wir ihn auch mal besuchen. Er wird dir schreiben und dann fragst du ihn, wo er wohnt, ja?"

„Lieb von dir."

Ich spürte in diesem Moment, dass Drag´s Hände unter mein Schalfanzugoberteil schlüpften und wie seine Lippen von meiner Stirn, zu meinem Mund wanderten.

Sanft küsste er mich und bat dann zärtlich mit der Zunge um Einlass. Ohne Zögern gewährte ich ihm diesen und wir fochten ein Duell, das wir unterbrechen mussten, da Sauerstoff zur Mangelware wurde.

Nach Luft ringend sahen wir uns tief in die Augen und ich wusste ganz genau, heute würde ich mich fallen lassen.

Wieder senkten sich seine Lippen auf meine und seine Hände, die zuvor noch mit meinen Brustwarzen gespielt hatten, öffneten nun nacheinander jeden Knopf, die den störenden Stoff um meinen Körper hielten. Und endlich befreite er mich davon und ich konnte seine Hände auf meiner Haut spüren. Ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl!

„Drache..", murmelte er und knabberte an meinem linken Ohr. Ich konnte nicht anders und keuchte auf. Solch intensive Gefühle hatte ich noch nie erlebt!

Währenddessen küsste er sich über meinen Hals, zum Schlüsselbein und von dort zu meinen Brustwarzen. Liebevoll nahm er eine in den Mund, die andere bearbeitete er mit den Fingern.

Wärme breitete sich in meinem Körper aus und steckte den Dragon´s an. Wie in Flammen floss das Blut durch unsere Adern.

Langsam strichen Dragon´s Hände meine Seiten auf und ab, berührten ab und an den Bund meiner Hose.

Seine Lippen waren mittlerweile an meinem Nabel angekommen und nun tauchte seine Zunge in diesen. Ich stöhnte auf. Es war ein erregendes Gefühl, gleichzeitig aber auch kitzelnd.

„Drag´..", flüsterte ich seinen Namen und er sah mich an. Die Röte in meinem Gesicht war sicher nicht zu übersehen und irgendwie war es mir momentan ziemlich egal. Das hier war viel zu gut.

Jetzt aber realisierte ich, dass er noch viel zu viel anhatte und ich beschloss, das zu ändern.

Meine Hände wanderten über seinen Rücken und von dort aus nach vorne auf seine Brust. Schnell fand ich die kleinen Knöpfe und öffnete sie, schob den Stoff von seinen Schultern und warf den lästigen Fetzen fort.

Meine Arme schlangen sich um seinen Nacken und ich zog ihn zu mir, verwickelte ihn in einen Kuss.

Meine Hände kehrten zurück auf seinen Rücken, zeichneten sein Rückrad nach und wanderten dann in den Haaransatz, dort krallte ich mich fest.

Allerdings nicht lange, denn wieder rutschte er ein Stück nach unten und ich merkte, dass er seine Finger in den Bund meiner Hose schob.

„Mach schon..", bat ich und sah ihn flehend an.

Oh ja, ich war schon sehr erregt und ich konnte durch den Stoff der Hosen spüren, dass es ihm nicht anders ging.

Um meinem Flehen nach zu gehen, zog er mir den Stoff von den Hüften und enthüllte mich damit vollends.

Ohne zögern entledigte er sich selbst noch schnell seines letzten Kleidungsstückes und beugte sich wieder über mich. Haut an Haut lagen wir und ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte, als er sich an mir rieb. Klare Gedanken, die ich zuvor noch hinbekommen hätte, waren in unendliche Ferne gerückt und ungreifbar geworden.

„Mehr, Drag´... mehr!"

„Ja, Drache...", flüsterte er mit einer heiseren Stimme in mein Ohr und seine linke Hand fuhr nach unten, spreizte mein rechtes Bein zur Seite, damit er sich dazwischen legen konnte.

Wieder stöhnte ich verhalten auf und nicht nur mir ging es so, denn auch Dragon keuchte auf.

Wieder bewegte er sich gegen mich und mich verlangte nach einem feurigen Kuss, den ich auch bekam.

Ich bemerkte nur nebenbei, dass er eine Handbewegung machte und etwas erschien. Ein kleines Fläschchen, dessen Duft sich verströmte, als er den Korken öffnete.

Ich murrte, als er sich von mir löste und sich etwas aufrichtete, wurde aber durch eine reizende Hand an meinem Glied zum verstummen gebracht.

Ich war mehr, als hart und ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass ich mein Becken gegen seine Hand hob. Ich schrie schon beinahe und er trieb mich immer weiter, bis ich mit einem lauten Schrei kam.

Ohne Atem lag ich erschöpft vor ihm und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Er platzierte einen Kuss auf meinen Mund und wanderte dann zu meinen Lidern.

Nebenbei hatte er seine Finger mit dem Öl befeuchtet und einer davon strich nun über meinen Eingang. Und das führte dazu, dass ich etwas erschrocken zusammen zuckte, dann aber keuchte und wieder erregt wurde, als er einen Finger in mich führte. Das war so neu und unbekannt und gleichzeitig atemberaubend.

Er bewegte sich in mir und automatisch spreizte ich die Beine noch weiter. Ich drängte mich ihm wieder entgegen, was ihm wohl als Zeichen diente, noch einen weiteren Finger beizufügen.

„Drag´, ich kann...nicht...mehr!", stöhnte ich und blickte gequält in seine Augen. Er entfernte seine Finger, die mich fast an die Grenze getrieben hatten und ich schmollte.

Aber es sollte besser kommen, als das, was voran gegangen war. Dragon schob sich über mich und ich legte automatisch meine Arme um ihn, wartete, was weiter geschehen würde.

Er sah mir in die Augen und wir versanken ineinander, verloren uns in jeweils anderen.

Dragon lag über mir und ich schloss meine Beine um seine Hüfte, spürte dann wie er langsam in mich eindrang.

Es tat nicht weh, was aber im Moment völlig irrelevant war, denn ich schmolz in meinen Gefühlen.

Ich brauchte nicht lange, um mich an ihn zu gewöhnen und zeigte ihm das, indem ich mich ihm entgegen rekelte. Und wie nicht anders zu erwarten, kam er meinem Flehen nach und begann einen stetigen Rhythmus aufzubauen, den wir unbemerkt immer mehr steigerten.

Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte, zu versuchen mich ihm noch mehr entgegen zu bringen, oder schreien, oder stöhnen...

Es war einfach, als müsste ich alles auf einmal machen.

„Drag´!"

„Draco!"

„Mehr! Bitte... ich... meeeehr!"

Nichts um uns herum war mehr real und es war auch egal, alles was zählte, waren Dragon und ich. Und die Gefühle, die uns überrollten.

Ein weiteres Mal senkte er sich tief in mich und seine Hand, die um meine Erregung lag, trug auch dazu bei, mich über die Klippe zu stürzen.

Mit einem lauten, ekstatischen Schrei kam ich. Alle meine Muskeln zogen sich zusammen, umschlossen Dragon noch fester und nachdem er noch ein Mal in mich gestoßen hatte, kam auch er. Und ich konnte fühlen wie er sich heiß in mir ergoss.

Danach lagen wir noch eine Stunde wach und hatten gekuschelt. Es war die schönste Nacht in meinem Leben gewesen. Und nicht die letzte...

FLASHBACK END

Und nun bin ich dank eines Trankes schwanger und werde bald unser Kind bekommen.

Dragon hat so glücklich ausgesehen, als ich ihm erzählt habe, dass ich schwanger bin. Jedem, der ihm über den Weg gelaufen ist, hat er freudestrahlend berichtet, dass er Vater würde.

Ich freue mich natürlich auch, aber diese Stimmungsschwankungen und die Rückenschmerzen, sind nicht so berauschend. Oder das Übergeben am Anfang und die Füße.. Das alles könnte bei einer Schwangerschaft durchaus weg bleiben.

EINEN MONAT SPÄTER

SEVERUS

Ich habe heute morgen einen Brief von Dragon erhalten, in dem steht, dass in zwei Tagen die Geburt ist. Er schreibt, dass Draco laut Anweisung des Arztes, nur noch im Bett liegen darf und dass er deshalb ungenießbar ist. Also soll ich kommen und mich mit ihm beschäftigen, während er die Quidditchmannschaft trainiert.

Nun gut, ich habe damit kein Problem, also packe ich genug Kleidung ein, damit ich die nächsten zwei Wochen dort bleiben kann.

„Bin ja gespannt, was es wird.", murmle ich vor mich hin und leg noch eine kurze Hose dazu. Ja, man mag es nicht glauben, aber seit ich Hogwarts verlassen habe, geht es mir viel besser. Ich trage nicht mehr nur lange, schwarze Roben, Und auch meine Haut ist nicht mehr so blass.

Und das alles mag vielleicht auch daran liegen, dass ich keinen Stress mehr mit Schülern habe und keinen Dumbledore, der mich beobachtet – Voldemort hat sich auch schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gemeldet. Das Mal an meinem Arm ist verschwunden, was eigentlich heißt, dass er tot ist. Aber ob das stimmt? Vielleicht ist er lediglich zu schwach geworden, um das Zeichen aufrecht zu halten? Oder Potter hat ihn heimlich vernichtet.

So, fertig. Mit meinem Koffer und Zauberstab bewaffnet, trete ich an den Kamin.

Eine Hand, voll mit Flohpulver verschwindet auf der Feuerstelle und lässt ein grünes Feuer aufflammen:

„Schloss Drachental.", rufe ich und eine Sekunde später trete ich auf einen Marmorboden. Ich sehe mich um und entdecke dann einen Hauselfen.

„Sir, ich bin Kip, Sir. Kip wird Sir zu Master Draco bringen, Sir."

Mit einem Nicken gebe ich mein Einverständnis und folge dem Elfen durch einige Gänge und Türen. Ich muss feststellen, dass mir zuerst mein Zimmer gezeigt wird.

„Kip bringen Sir zu Master. Bitte folgen sie Kip."

Der Elf klopft leise an eine schöne, doppelflüglige Tür.

Ein „Herein!" wird gerufen und Kip öffnet. Vor mir breitet sich ein großer Raum aus und in einem gigantischen Himmelbett entdecke ich Draco. Er liegt in seinem Schlafanzug da und die Decke hat er sich nicht bis über den Bauch gezogen, sondern hängt bei der Hüfte. Ich muss zugeben, in diesem Umstand würde ich auch keine Lust haben, irgendetwas zu machen.

Langsam trete ich näher und lächle den Jungen an.

„Hallo, Draco."

Überrascht schaut er auf und mir ins Gesicht und von einer Sekunde auf die Andere, lächelt er zurück.

„Was verschlägt dich denn hier her?", fragt er mich.

„Nun, ich habe gehört, dass das Baby in zwei Tagen kommt. Und Dragon hat geschrieben, dass ich kommen soll."

„Das hat er gemacht? Davon wusste ich nichts!", strahlt er.

Schnell hat er sich aufgerichtet und will aufstehen. Ja, Draco hat schon immer an mir gehangen, solange ich zurück denken kann.

Aber er soll ja im Bett bleiben und dafür muss ich wohl im Moment sorgen.

„Bleib liegen, hörst du!"

Und sanft drücke ich ihn zurück in die Kissen und lege die Decke zurück an ihren Platz.

„Ich werde jetzt einige Zeit bleiben und mich um dich kümmern. Aber erzähl mal wie es dir geht."

Und so viel wie an diesem Tag hat er mir noch nie berichtet.

„Draco, erlaubst du mir, einmal...?", frage ich ihn, traue mich aber nicht, den Satz zu Ende zu bringen. Aber er scheint auch so zu wissen, was ich will.

„Klar, fass ruhig an. Vielleicht spürst du ja wie es tritt. Macht das Kleine nämlich nur zu gerne."

Am Morgen haben dann die Zeichen der anstehenden Geburt eingesetzt und Kip ist sofort von Dragon gescheucht worden, den Arzt zu holen.

Und es hat wirklich nicht lange gedauert und man hat mich und Dragon aus dem Schlafzimmer geschmissen. Nicht zu letzt, weil Draco Dragon lauthals Flüche an den Kopf geworfen hat.

Nun sitzen wir im Salon nebenan und hören noch immer mein Patenkind fluchen, dazwischen immer wieder schreien. Dragon, der mir gegenüber sitzt, wirkt mir sehr ruhig.

„Sag mal, bist du denn überhaupt nicht im geringsten aufgeregt? Machst du dir keine Sorgen?"

Er schaut mich an und zieht eine Braue nach oben, ganz Malfoy- like. Draco färbt ab.

Und dann ist es, als fällt eine Maske von seinem Gesicht.

„Natürlich! Was denken sie eigentlich? Ich bin wahnsinnig vor Sorge und dann schmeißt dieser inkompetente, verkalkte, besserwisserische Pfuscher mich einfach raus!"

Wie ein aufgebrachtes Huhn läuft er auf und ab. So habe ich den Jungen noch nie gesehen, selbst, als ihn damals die Auroren angegriffen haben, ist er nicht so gewesen. Aufgebracht, ja, aber auf eine andere Weise.

„Es wird sicher alles gut gehen. Und ich denke, wir sollten unsere Anrede auf DU verlegen. Wir hatten zwar nicht den besten Start, aber wenn du damit einverstanden bist!"

Er ist stehen geblieben und starrt mir in die Augen. Sein Gesicht ist ausdruckslos und er scheint abzuschätzen, was er tun soll. Vielleicht auch, ob er mir vertrauen kann.

Wieder erklingt ein Schrei von Draco und Dragon zuckt zusammen.

Sein Blick wendet sich der Tür zu. Stimmt, wir sitzen schon seit einer Stunde hier.

Er dreht sich wieder mir zu.

„Vielleicht solltest du dir überlegen, wem du das DU anbietest."

Irritiert sehe ich ihn an. Was meint er damit?

„Wie darf ich das verstehen?"

Sein linker Mundwinkel zuckt verdächtig, als wollte er ein böses Grinsen unterdrücken. Und gerade das ist es, was mir Übles schwanen lässt.

„Sag, ich habe gehört, dass Harry Potter die Schule verlassen hat, auf der du gearbeitet hast. Und ich weiß auch, dass du ihn nicht gemocht hast."

Nun, jetzt versteh ich gar nichts mehr. Was hat Potter damit zu tun?

„Ja, er ist verschwunden. Und ich gebe auch offen zu, dass ich ihn nicht leiden konnte."

„Und warum? Was hat er dir getan?"

„Nun, er ist der Sohn seines Vaters. Ich denke, das sagt alles."

„Er hat dir nie etwas getan. Und du hast ihn für etwas gehasst, das er nie getan hat. Du hast ihn für Dinge bestraft und fertig gemacht, die ein anderer getan hat. Ist dir eigentlich klar, dass du auch daran Schuld hast, dass er fort ist?"

Nun, das ist wirklich etwas, worüber ich noch nie nachgedacht habe. Vielleicht hat er recht? Ich habe Potter immer als Abbild seines Vaters gesehen. Aber im Grunde ist er alles andere, als das.

Nein, er hat keine Ähnlichkeit gehabt, was solche Dinge anging. Er hat mir nie etwas getan.

„Du hast recht. Ich habe nie darüber nachgedacht und nun muss ich feststellen, dass ich mich geirrt habe. Dadurch, dass ich mein Leben geändert habe, sehe ich jetzt klarer. Und es stimmt, ich habe ihm Unrecht getan."

Warum schaut er mich so an? Weiß er etwas über Potter, was ich nicht weiß? Oder hat er sogar Ahnung, wo er sich aufhält!

„Nun, ich bin froh, dass du so viel Einsicht zeigst, Severus. Aber den letzten Anstoß, um Hogwarts zu verlassen, hat mir damals Draco gegeben."

„Den Anstoß Hogwarts zu verlassen gab dir Dra..? Moment! Du bist POTTER?"

„Du hast aber schnell verstanden. Ja, war ich. Allerdings heiße ich ja mittlerweile Dragon und dabei wird es auch bleiben. Ich habe dir das nur gesagt, wegen Draco. Seine Eltern wissen es nicht und so soll es erst mal bleiben."

Eine Weile schweigen wir uns an, dann aber stelle ich doch die Frage, die mir unter den Nägeln brennt.

„Was ist mit Voldemort?"

Seine Augen blitzen auf, so, als würde ihn dieses Thema amüsieren.

„Oh, meine Drachen haben seine Armee nieder getrampelt und ich habe ihm dann den Rest gegeben!"

„E.. er.. ist... tot?", fragte ich ungläubig.

„Ja, schon länger." Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass meine Vermutung, was das angeht, so nahe an der Realität gewesen ist.

Gerade, als ich antworten will, öffnet sich aber die Tür zum Schlafzimmer und der Arzt tritt heraus. Auf seinem Arm trägt er ein kleines Bündel.

Ich erhebe mich aus meinem Sessel und stelle mich knapp neben Dragon, der ehrfurchtsvoll auf das kleine Baby schaut, welches ihm gerade gereicht wird.

Vorsichtig nimmt er es entgegen und wiegt es in seinen Armen. Ein seltsamen Bild, den unnahbaren Quidditchkäpten so zu sehen.

„Was ist es?"

Richtet er seine Frage an den Mann. Der lächelt.

„Ein Junge. Kerngesund und kräftig.", versichert der ältere Zauberer.

„Was ist mit meinem Mann? Geht es ihm gut?"

Ich habe ein seltsames Gefühl und beginne mir Sorgen zu machen. Was, wenn Draco das nicht überlebt hat?

Aber nachdem der Arzt mich gesehen hat, hellt sich sein Gesicht auf. Sehe ich denn so besorgt aus?

„Der junge Mann schläft. Es war doch sehr anstrengend und er braucht jetzt ein paar Tage Ruhe. Die nächsten ein bis zwei Wochen sollte er sich auch nicht anstrengen."

Zufrieden und glücklich beschließt Dragon ins Schlafzimmer zu gehen, dort setzt er sich neben mein Patenkind und streicht ihm ein paar Strähnen aus dem verschwitzen Gesicht.

Der Morgen danach ist laut, denn der Kleine verlangt nach seiner Milch.

Die er schnell von seinem Vater bekommt, damit Draco nicht aufwacht.

Ja, wir haben die Nacht bei ihm verbracht. Wobei ich bemerken muss, dass Sessel zu unbequem sind, um darin zu schlafen.

Aber das glückliche Gesicht, des nun wachen, Draco zu sehen, macht das wieder wett.

Mittlerweile hält er seinen Sohn im Arm und liegt selbst in denen Dragon´s.

DRACO

Die Geburt unseres Sohnes, Damian, ist jetzt schon eine Woche her und ich bin unendlich glücklich.

Dragon umsorgt mich auf jede erdenkliche Weise und ich komme mir schon irgendwie wie ein Kleinkind vor. Aber ich weiß, er will nur nicht, dass ich mich überanstrenge, oder dass es mir auf eine andere Art, schlecht geht.

Für heute hat sich Besuch angekündigt und zwar welcher, über den sich Sev nicht feuern dürfte.

Und eigentlich wollte ich ihn gerade vorwarnen, als ohne Vorwarnung Wind auf der Terrasse appariert.

Severus ist wieder so blass geworden, dass man ihn nicht von einem weißen Leinentuch unterscheiden könnte.

„Nein!", jammert er und sackt in seinem Korbsessel zusammen.

Bei Wind zeichnet sich hingegen helle Freude ab. Nicht nur, weil er Damian gesehen hat, sondern auch wegen meinem Paten.

Allerdings scheint es Drag´ heute daran gelegen zu sein, Sev zu helfen. Ich wüsste zwar nicht, warum auf einmal, aber gut...

„Kaine, lass Severus in Ruhe. Ich will hier keine Unruhe haben, Draco braucht noch Ruhe und für das Baby ist es auch nicht gut."

Sich einen Kommentar verkneifend, lässt er sich mir gegenüber nieder.

„Und wie geht es dir, Draco? Hast du dich gut erholt?"

„Ja, mir geht es ganz gut. Zwar noch ein bisschen Schwindel zwischendurch, aber sonst..."

„Das freut mich. Ich wollte mal sehen, was unser neuer Schüler so macht.", grinst er und macht eine Grimasse, die Damian lachen lässt.

Ich habe gewusst, dass unser Kind einmal nach Drachenstein kommt. Immerhin ist Dragon der Vater, da kann man nichts anderes erwarten.

Während Sev und Wind in eine Diskussion über einen Trank vertieft sind, lehne ich mich an meinen Mann und streichle über die weiche Haut unseres Sohnes.

„Ich bin so glücklich, Drag´. Und ich kann es kaum erwarten, meinen Eltern zu unterbreiten, dass sie Großeltern geworden sind."

„Ja, ich auch nicht. Und Drache? Was hältst du davon, Matt als Paten für unseren Kleinen zu nehmen? Er würde sich riesig freuen."

Lächelnd sehe ich ihn an, dann gebe ich ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss.

„Sicher, Schatz. Er ist ja für dich wie ein großer Bruder. Und wer wäre besser dafür geeignet, der Pate unseres Kindes zu sein, als der Mensch, der uns geholfen hat, zusammenzufinden!"

ENDE

* * *

So, hiermit ist diese Story auch abgeschlossen. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen.

Bye, Psy-Puma

P.S.: Es wird noch ein Sequel folgen: Asientripp - Kaine Wind auf Abwegen!


End file.
